


An Indecent Proposal

by SilverKitsune2017



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bachelor Party, Bachelorette Party, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, sneaky sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 74,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune2017/pseuds/SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Fem Neji x Sasuke. "How dare you kiss me like that! That was highly improper and your proposal was just as indecent!" Sasuke had just asked her to marry him! "It may be indecent, but we'd both get what we want. You'd get your freedom and I'd get a family." What he offered her was a fantasy wrapped in a daydream and hidden within a fairy tale and yet, eventually she would say yes.





	1. An Unexpected Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: In this story, Neji was born female and her name is Nera. Obviously, this story is going to diverge from canon for the pairing to work. This is also one of my newer stories. So the technical style should be fairly decent. If any of that bothers you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit off of any of my stories.

_Beautiful._ There was something beautiful about the way she struck her imaginary opponents as woman likely performed the motions of her family's trademark fighting style for the thousandth time.

"Why is she here though?" It didn't make any sense.

Why was Nera Hyuga training in the Forest of Death when her Clan had their own private training grounds? Well he supposed that it didn't matter. If his Journey of Redemption had taught him one thing it was to appreciate the little things.

Beauty and happiness in this world might both be fleeting, but that just made them all the more special. They would disappear as suddenly as they appeared. A flower might only bloom for a season, but the fact that it bloomed in spite of the impending harsh winter just made it all the precious.

She was nothing like most of the women whom he had grown used to associating with. "GENTLE FIST!" Nera was the very definition of classical beauty and possessed a lethal grace.

He barley knew her, but Sasuke had spoken to her once before at the Chunin Exams. Even then though, it hadn't been a particularly long conversation. Now though, he was noticing many similarities that he hadn't noticed before.

He tilts his head as he watches her punch the air. "It's like looking into a mirror in some ways." In a lot of ways, actually.

Their fates had been decided by chance. Shaped by something as seemingly inconsequential as who their parents were or when they had been born. Had he been older than Itachi, maybe the Massacre wouldn't have happened. Maybe, his older brother wouldn't had to suffer and maybe, his Clan would still be alive. As for Nera, she wouldn't be a Branch Member…if Hiashi Hyuga had been her father or if her own hadn't been born just a few minutes after the Hyuga Patriarch.

Umpf! "Is there a reason why you're watching me?!" He shouldn't have let his guard down like that!

The Byakugan had nearly 360 degree vision and even without it, Nera was still a Jonin. A Jonin who hadn't gotten caught up in her daydreams.

Though she was also a Jonin who had bitten off more than she could choose. "Is there a reason why I shouldn't?" And judging by the shocked look in those shimmering orbs, the Hyuga woman was well aware of that.

"S-Sasuke?" The fact that he had made her stutter was immensely satisfying for some reason.

He smirks at her and frees himself of her grasp before pinning her to the tree with her back towards him. "Yes, it's me and I'll admit that I deserved that." For letting his guard down. "Any ninja who lets their guard down like that deserves to have a shot taken at them, but lets save any punches for training."

He had no reason to want to fight with her. He'd been gone for two years on a Journey of Redemption. Hurting someone like Nera, who was a Leaf Ninja in good standing, was the fastest way he could think of to prove that he hadn't changed.

Sasuke liked to think that he had though. He might never be able to make up for everything that he had done, but these days the weight of his past wasn't as heavy as it used to be.

"You're right." To her credit though, she didn't flinch. "No matter how powerful someone is, they shouldn't let their guard down." The woman even had the audacity to threaten him (that or to imply a threat at the very least).

He chuckles at that. "Is it a Hyuga Trait to give such backhanded compliments or is that just something that is particular to you?" Sasuke didn't know why he said that, it was just that he was amused.

Most women either quaked in terror at the sight of him or threw themselves at him. Some did both. To be fair, men generally had a somewhat similar reaction to his presence though. Fear, disgust, or envy.

So to find a "neutral" person who was doing none of those things, well that made him feel oddly happy or at least intrigued. Happiness was still something of a foreign emotion to him. It was such a rare feeling that he almost didn't know how to identify it anymore.

"Both." Nera tries to free herself from his hold. "With Hinata being the exception to the rule." Naturally.

He couldn't imagine the Hyuga Princess insulting anyone about well anything. She was such a polite and meek little thing, unless it came to her comrades.

He barely knew Nera, but he knew that a wide gulf existed between the Jonin in his arms and her beloved cousin. One that was at least in large part shaped by their environment, but also by their personalities.

All her struggling was in vain, though it had accomplished one thing. "Yeah I could see that." It had knocked loose a purple orchid which fell onto Nera's beautiful chestnut colored tresses.

It was a whim, but one that he couldn't entirely resist. He runs his fingers through the silky locks. Soft and warm. Almost like water in the way they slipped right through his fingers as he weaves the bloom more firmly into her hair.

"Is there a reason why you're braiding my hair like an Academy Student?" Nera sounds half amused and half wary.

Not that he could blame her. Sasuke knew his reputation better than anyone. She'd be a fool not to be wary and while Nera was obviously man things, he didn't believe that she was foolish. (That was his job, according to Itachi).

Though when she phrased it that way, Sasuke suddenly felt rather ridiculous about his actions. "The flower suits you." Why had he woven it into her hair?

It was lovely hair, but at best his action could be construed as a childish impulse and at worst, well Sasuke wasn't entirely sure what worst would be in this context. He did know that it was at best humiliating for him and at worst, frightening for her though.

"I wouldn't have thought that you would care about such frivolous things." She tilts her head over her shoulder just enough that he could see her eyes. "Should I inform Ino of your new passion for Botany? She might be able to secure you employment in her family's flower shop." And her forehead.

It was her forehead that set him off. That Seal. Nera's own personal curse mark so to speak.

He wasn't sure why it made him so angry. Possibly because it brought back memories of his own Seal, maybe. Sasuke just knew that it did and that's when he was struck by another whim.

The last Uchiha pauses. "There is a lot you don't know about me." That was an understatement. "Perhaps the most important thing though is that I can be rather impulsive." Or foolish depending on one's interpretation.

She was perfect in a way. Just from an academic perspective, of course. Nera was intelligent, strong, she had a bloodline of her own, she was beautiful, and in a way, they needed each other.

It wasn't love. Sasuke wasn't that naïve or idealistic, but she did seem to check off all the "boxes." If he had ever sat down and come up with a list for what he wanted in a wife, she likely would have been it.

"Impulsive?" She looks at him in confusion as he moves away from her.

Why not? Nera was a practical woman. She might say yes and the more he mulled over the idea, the more sense it made.

Sasuke nods as he traces the mark on her forehead until he was cupping her cheek and pulling her closer to him. "Yes, I have a proposal. It's going to sound crazy, but I think that we can help each other." A lot.

"Help each other?" Nera wasn't pushing him away. "How?" That was a good sign.

Of course, that might have just been the shock. He doubted very many people would dare to invade her personal space in such a fashion. The woman was a formidable Jonin and aloof at the best of times. He would though.

* * *

Meanwhile Jugo watches with amusement. Suigetsu had demanded they stop for a water break and Sasuke had gone up ahead of them. The place was named the Forest of Death, so proceeding with caution was wise…even if they were all powerful ninjas.

"You seriously couldn't wait ten more minutes?" Karin rolls her eyes at Suigetsu.

He gives her a dirty look. "Hey, it's been forever since we stopped for a water break!" Well honestly, it hadn't been that long, but Suigestu was a Hozuki. His body chemistry was just different than theirs.

The gentle giant was on the lookout for anything suspicious when one of his birds landed on his arm. He often sent birds and other animals out ahead to ensure the path was clear and today was no exception in this regard.

"It seems that Sasuke has run into an old friend of sorts." Jugo smiles at them. "Come on, we should go and see what is going on."

The birds hadn't seemed distressed. So Jugo could only assume that there wasn't actually a battle happening. (That and he didn't hear the sounds of fighting from nearby, so their leader must have run into an old teammate or peer for the conversation to be going this smoothly).

Suigetsu raises an eyebrow at that. "Sasuke has friends?" Oh boy. "Since when?"

The swordsman was really asking for it, Jugo muses to himself as Karin whacks the man upside the head. "You're such an idiot!" He really shouldn't have said that in front of Karin.

Sasuke had been gone for two years. So it was only natural that they would all be eager to investigate his return. Which was how they had ended up in the Forest of Death.

"That's enough." He smiles at them. "Come on. Sasuke is going to be so surprised to see us." And with that, the eldest member of Taka leads his teammates off.

* * *

Nera had absolutely no idea what was happening! One moment, she was training and the next, she had sensed someone nearby. Of course, she had confronted them. Imagine her shock and horror, when the Hyuga woman realized it was Sasuke Uchiha that she had just shoved against a tree! And now, perhaps the most infamous ninja in the entire world wanted to make her some kind of offer?!

"You can offer me salvation and I can offer you freedom." He gently caresses her cheek. "You're a Branch Member. A slave to your own family, but it doesn't have to stay that way."

He was barely making any sense at all. Had Sasuke finally lost his mind? The man had suffered through several traumatic events in his short life. Anyone of them could have triggered a psychotic break of some kind, but he didn't look insane.

Sasuke was looking at her in a hopeful way. Hopeful, but wary. Was he afraid of being rejected?

The only thing he was correct about was her status in the Hyuga Clan. "You're right. I am a slave. This Seal ensures that I am a bird, locked inside a cage." She'd never truly be able to stretch her wings. She could only stare at the sky and long for freedom. "Though I fail to see how you could help me in that regard or why you would care." For the chance to fly.

"There are only two ways to remove that Seal." Sasuke's hand still hadn't left her cheek. "Death and marrying out of the Clan." His hand was large and rough, though his touch at the moment was paradoxically gentle.

His words were accurate though. "My uncle would never allow such a thing." The only way that she'd be allowed to marry outside the Clan was if he couldn't risk offending another Clan.

While offending another Clan was never advisable, it was something that Hiashi Hyuga could afford to get away with. After all, the Hyuga Clan was large, wealthy, and powerful. Few Clans were willing to enter a Clan War with it over one rejected marriage proposal.

"He would, if it was to a Clan of equal or greater power than your own." Maybe, but such a Clan probably didn't exist anymore.

Even if it did, why would someone from that Clan propose to her? It made no sense. Sasuke wasn't thinking logically.

She shakes her head. "Theoretically, yes." This was the real world though.

There was no time to dwell on such childish notions. A fantasy wrapped in a daydream and hidden within a fairy tale. That's what he spoke of.

Did Sasuke actually believe that some "prince" was going to come along and save her from a life of servitude. The very idea was laughable on its face!

"More than theory." He shakes his head. "Your Clan is larger than mine and wealthier, but my own Clan owns far more land and I'm strong enough that any war between our families would only end in disaster for your own."

She blinks. That was true. Sasuke was the last Uchiha, but he was also powerful enough to hold his own (with Naruto fighting with him) against Madara. The man who had forced the entire Ninja World to unite due to his sheer might. He was more than strong enough that even Hiashi Hyuga wouldn't risk offending him.

"Are you proposing to me?" It was all Nera could do not to gape at him like a fish.

He nods as he touches the flower. "I know that it must sound insane, but I think that we can help each other." A business transaction? "I can grant you your freedom. As my wife, you could come and go as you pleased. The only thing that I would want in return is help restoring my Clan." A marriage of convenience?!

"You're right." It did sound insane. "It's not only foolish and impulsive, it's the height of insanity. We barely know each other and you expect me to be the mother of your children?!"

Which could only mean one thing. He was not only proposing marriage to her, Sasuke was asking to share his bed. _Repeatedly._

One child wouldn't make for much of a Clan Restoration. Sasuke would likely want multiple children. Which would entail a warm martial bed to some degree.

"It is impulsive, but it's not foolish." He shakes his head. "We both get what we want out of this. You get your freedom and I get a family."

It was enough to make her blush and to smack him! The pervert! The pervert was trying to seduce her in some awkward way!

"Owe!" Sasuke blinks as he touches his cheek in shock.

For a brief moment, it felt rather satisfying to smack the deviant. She honestly hadn't expected that of him. Nera could have envisioned Sasuke giving her many reasons to strike him, but perversion had been at the bottom of the list.

She narrows her eyes. "Do not stroke my hair, give me flowers, and tempt me with mirages of freedom." It would take far more than that for her to fall for whatever he was planning. "I'm not foolish enough to be tricked by whatever game you're playing. Besides, we've never even kissed. How do you know that we are even compatible in such an area?!"

Sasuke tilts his head as if considering that. "You're right." Of course, she was right! "We haven't kissed and it wouldn't be wise to marry someone that you had no chemistry with." True! True! "We can remedy that now though." Wait. What?

Before Nera knew what was happening, she felt Sasuke's lips against her own. He was kissing her! Sasuke Uchiha was kissing her!

* * *

That's when Suigetsu blinks as Taka comes upon the two kissing ninjas. Well more accurately, they were several feet away behind some nearby trees, but still!

"Are you seeing this?!" He stares in shock.

It didn't take long for Jugo to cover his mouth and as much as Suigetsu hated to admit it, he was probably smart to do it. Smart to cover his mouth and then Karin's. There was no way any of them were going to keep quiet after witnessing this!

Sasuke was actually kissing someone! Seemingly of his own freewill! Damn. Suigetsu didn't know the Bastard actually had it in him.

Of course, their 'fearless leader' was always going on about restoring his Clan, but that was more of an abstract thing. The thought of Sasuke actually _liking_ someone enough to find them 'worthy' of restoring his Clan were just seemed impossible.

For a moment, the woman in Sasuke's arms definitely looked like she was enjoying it. That was until she raises her hand to strike him, but Sasuke catches it. "I let you slap me once, I'm not doing it again." This chick had actually slapped Sasuke?

Damn. That was pretty ballsy! Suigetsu liked this chick!

"How dare you kiss me like that?!" Yeah. Sasuke had really been going for it. Suigetsu was pretty sure that he saw some tongue. "That was highly improper and your proposal was just as indecent!"

P-Proposal? Wait! Sassy had actually asked the other ninja to marry him?! No freaking way! When did Sasuke find the time to decide he wanted to marry her?!

He'd been gone from the Leaf for two years. Well unless the woman had been away on a mission. Maybe, something interesting had happened on Sasuke's Journey of Redemption, after all!

Sasuke shakes his head and smirks. "I can't really argue with that." He didn't seem all that upset at her rejection. "But you also can't argue with the fact you kissed back."

The woman's creamy white skin was now turning a cute shade of pink. Sasuke had good taste. Suigetsu had to give him that.

"We should go." Jugo shakes his head. "I'll leave a message with Sasuke." What?! Go now?! Jugo had to be out of his mind!

Why they Hell did he want to leave and miss this show?! This was amazing! Sassy was finally getting rejected by a woman!

"Take this to Sasuke, when he's finished." Jugo quickly scribbles a message on a scroll and attaches it to a bird's foot.

Unbelievable! Why did the gentle giant have to spoil all their fun, Suigetsu sulks to himself as he leads them off. They were just getting to the good stuff!

* * *

Sasuke knew that what he had just done was foolish. He had done it on a whim, but he considered it a logical one. Right now, he had two choices.

He could plead with Nera for her forgiveness and hope that she was willing to pretend it never happened or he could try to convince her. The feeling of her warm skin against his own and the taste of her kiss still lingered though. Cucumbers and melons.

It was an odd thing to note, but that's what she tasted like. "I can't deny that." He liked it and he liked Nera admitting that even more.

Sasuke had never really given much thought to things like passion outside of battle. He was very familiar with bloodlust, but the other variety of lust wasn't something he experienced much. Some biological urges were natural. Occasionally, a small flicker of interest in the subject would appear. Unbidden and then, it would disappear just as quickly.

"Well I know that it's an indecent proposal and I don't have a ring." He smiles at her. "The orchid will have to do for now, but I want you to consider it anyway.

He would try to convince her. Whatever it was this wasn't love. There was a potential for it to grow into love though.

Nera was a powerful and intelligent ninja. He could respect her and her kiss felt _good_. That was something, right? Certainly, it was far more than he had ever felt for the other women in the Hidden Leaf.

She shakes her head. "I will not." Though a slight waver in her voice made him smirk.

Proper. She was worried about what this would do to her reputation. Becoming his wife would cause a scandal and her Clan would likely want nothing to do with her. He was asking a lot, but he was willing to give just as much in return.

"Well then, if you're so sure…you won't mind this." He snatches the purple orchid from her hair and injects some of his chakra into it. "It won't wilt now. Not as long as I'm alive or until someone purposely destroys it."

Really, Sasuke was impressed by the symbolism. "You preserved a flower. How unexpectedly sentimental of you." Nera it appeared was not though.

"If you destroy it, I'll know." He'd ignore her scoffing for the moment. "I'm not too concerned about that, but just so you know. I don't think that you'll destroy it. And if you wear the orchid, I'll consider it your way of saying yes." And with that being said, he quickly flits off.

* * *

He wasn't going to give her time to protest. Sasuke still had to find Taka. It was just sheer dumb luck that his team hadn't stumbled upon them in the middle of his proposal.

Thank the Gods and Goddesses for small mercies. He could just imagine their reactions to such a thing. Karin would probably attack Nera or start crying. Jugo would offer naïve encouragement and then there was Suigetsu.

"That idiot would never let me live it down." That much was obvious.

That's when a bird lands on his shoulder and Sasuke raises an eyebrow. He recognized it as one of the birds that favored Jugo. Cats loved Sasuke, but birds were attracted to his large friend like magnets it seemed.

He smiles at the raven and undoes the scroll. "Thank you." Quickly reading it, before he sighs.

_**We decided to go on ahead. We'll let Kakashi know that you're back. Don't worry. We'll meet you at home, when we're done~ Your Team.** _

Well at least they were smart enough to keep it vague. If someone intercepted that, they wouldn't necessarily know the truth. That Sasuke Uchiha was back and his second team was also in the Leaf.

"I guess I should go and make dinner." It had been a long trip and it was likely Nera wouldn't destroy the orchid or wear it for awhile. "There's no sense in starving myself while I wait for an answer."

He never would have thought of such a thing before today. It had been perhaps the most impulsive decision of his life and yet, Sasuke couldn't regret it. Nera Hyuga would make an excellent wife.


	2. The Height of Foolishness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nera weighs the pros and cons of accepting Sasuke's proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for all the hits. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Chapter Notation: I've seen two version's of Nera's Sensei's name. Guy and Gai. From what I understand, Guy is the English Version and Gai is the Japanese one. So I've just decided to use Gai in this fic.

Less than twenty-four hours had passed since Sasuke Uchiha had turned her entire life upside down by offering her a flower and a marriage proposal. Granted the purple bloom was lovely, but that wouldn't distract her for long. Nothing could distract her from the war that was now being raged within her very soul.

"Nera, are you alright?" Hinata looks at her cousin with concern.

Not even training. Nera had foolishly thought that such a thing might make her forget about Sasuke's proposal. Well at least for a little while. Unfortunately, that hadn't been the case.

Her body was now covered with bruises from strikes that half the time, had no business landing on her. Hinata was a formidable ninja now in her own right, but so was she. They were both Jonin. The difference between their respective skill levels was not nearly massive enough to justify the sound thrashing the Hyuga Heiress had given her today.

A fact that hadn't escaped Hinata's notice. "Yes, I'm fine." That was a lie. Nera hated lying to her cousin, but she could hardly tell her the truth! "Or rather, I will be." Well maybe, she could. Just not the _whole_ truth.

Hinata shakes her head and sighs. "Nera, we're friends. We're family." Hinata offers her a reassuring smile despite her own sadness. "If something is bothering you, I want you to feel comfortable enough to tell me." At being rebuffed.

Normally, Nera wouldn't do such a thing. There had been a time when she was younger where she had profoundly resented Hinata. Just by virtue of being Hiashi's daughter, the other Hyuga had been given everything while she was little more than a slave to her own family!

It hadn't been Hinata's fault though. Even back then, Nera had known that on some level. Perhaps, the bluenette's gentle nature had made it harder to bare. It was almost impossible to hate someone as kind as the other ninja. Which just made it all the more worse.

"I d-don't really know where to begin." Nera shakes her head as she looks at her Clanswoman apologetically.

Hinata smiles at her encouragingly. "Try the beginning." Well that was a fair point.

She crosses her arms and sighs. "Well I was training when I felt someone watching me." Chakra that was at once, both familiar and unfamiliar.

Naturally, she had reacted. What else was she going to do when someone was clearly sneaking up on her in the Forest of Death? Nera Hyuga would have been a fool not to respond first and ask questions later!

"What did you do?" Hinata tilts her head.

She smirks at that. "I pinned Sasuke Uchiha to the tree." Now, a the better part a day removed from the situation, that part was almost funny.

The bluenette giggles in response, appearing to share the same view. "I bet that surprised him." Oh yes, it most certainly had!

Really, how many ninjas could claim that they had pinned the last Uchiha and lived to tell the tale? Not many, she Nera supposed. In all honesty, she could probably count the number on one of her hands and likely would still have a finger or two to spare.

"Yes, it did." That was the amusing part. "He wasn't acting like himself though." Well one of them.

Him braiding her hair would have been amusing, if it had happened to someone else. She honestly had no idea when Sasuke had learned to braid hair or if his hands were just naturally dexterous enough to pick up that skill on the spot. She suspected it was the latter.

Hinata's lavender eyes look at her with concern as a summer breeze drifts passed them. It was summer, that was why there were so many flowers. That was why he had found that damn orchid!

"Did he attack you?" The Hyuga Heiress's voice wavers slightly.

Logically, Nera knew that she was being irrational about the flower. It wasn't the orchid's fault that the other ninja had apparently lost his mind. Really, the delicate purple blossom had just been an innocent casualty of whatever whim had possessed him to propose! Had it not been the orchid, it probably would have been something else.

Thankfully, her cousin's words were seemingly enough to snap Nera out of her own internal musings. "No. He didn't lay a hand on me." And that was probably one of the strangest aspects about their encounter!

After all, she had slapped him and Sasuke hadn't responded in kind. Perhaps his Journey of Redemption as Team Seven called it, had actually done the man some good. Could it have transformed him to such an extent in a span of a mere two years?

"Oh well that's good." Hinata sighs in relief. "I don't want anyone to hurt you and Naruto would be very upset, if Sasuke had!"

That was putting it mildly. For reasons that were frankly beyond Nera's comprehension, the blonde had never given up on Sasuke. Their bond was apparently unshakeable. It probably would have been heartwarming, had Naruto not nearly died several times to "save" the Uchiha.

Could he really be saved though? Nera wasn't so sure. The fact that he hadn't responded to her strike, implied that he could. That or at least Sasuke had gotten far better at controlling his infamous temper.

Nera nods at her cousin. "I know, but if I tell you something you have to swear to me that you won't tell anyone else." A vow of secrecy was necessary in this case.

The last thing that she needed was for the entire Leaf to be discussing Sauske's indecent proposal. She didn't even really want to talk about it, but Nera knew that if she didn't tell someone…she would go crazy and unfortunately, she couldn't talk to her team about this.

"I won't tell anyone." Hinata nods at her. "I promise."

She admired her Sensei, but Gai would just gush about the Power of Youth and Love. Really, only one of those things applied in this case and it most certainly was not love. So that wouldn't be of any help.

That meant that her Sensei wouldn't be of any help in this situation and Lee would respond in _exactly_ the same way. As a side note, Nera was still certain that Lee was actually Gai's biological son. She really should force the medics to confirm or disprove this theory one day.

Oh wait. She was getting side tracked. "Good." Back to her team and more specifically, to Tenten.

Tenten was another woman. That meant that her insight into these types of things should have been dreadfully useful. Unfortunately, she could only foresee her comrade responding in one of two ways. She'd either be concerned for Nera's safety or think it was the most romantic notion she had ever heard. (And honestly, Nera was in no mood to deal with the second possibility)!

"So what is troubling you?" The other Hyuga woman prods her gently.

Nera sighs as she takes out the orchid. "Well it's this flower, actually." To which Hinata gives her a confused look and the older Hyuga sighs.

"I don't understand." Hinata smiles at her. "It is a very nice flower."

Well that was true, but that was not the point! It wasn't actually the flower that was the problem! The problem was what the flower represented!

Nera sighs as her eyes take in the sunny blue sky and their Clan's lush training grounds. "As I said, it is a very long story." The sight usually gave her comfort because it was such a familiar one, but today that was not the case. No, today she had to deal with what this flower symbolized!

* * *

At that same moment, Sasuke feels himself twitch. He probably should have realized that his team had overheard his conversation with Nera. Which meant now he had to figure out a way to keep Suigetsu's loud mouth shut.

"You finally got rejected by a girl!" A difficult task at the best of times. "I can't believe she actually slapped you!" And at the moment, seemingly impossible.

Mercifully, Jugo intervenes. "Suigetsu, we are staying in Sasuke's District for the moment." It was really strange how the man with split personalities had ended up being the peacemaker of the group, the last Uchiha notes. "It's very rude to insult your host." Though he certainly wasn't going to argue with it.

He was making breakfast with Jugo while Karin and Sugietsu watched. Mostly because Sasuke didn't trust Suigetsu near sharp objects outside of battle and Karin couldn't cook.

That wasn't entirely her fault, of course. It was just that she had never really had the chance to learn and her few attempts thus far had proven inedible. Maybe, he'd have Jugo teach her at some point. Sasuke just didn't have enough patience for that sort of thing.

"Oh come on!" The white haired man's voice came out as a whine. "How many times does Sassy get rejected by a girl?" Actually, it had never happened before.

Though admittedly, Sasuke had never actually _tried_ to pursue someone before. The raven haired man simply had never _had_ to do so. Mostly because he had had other things on his mind besides finding a lover and well there hadn't been anyone who had captured his attention anyway. So why would he?

Karin rolls her eyes. "Suigetsu, just shut up." Whether it was out of jealousy or annoyance at their most boisterous teammate, Sasuke wasn't entirely sure.

The red head's journey had been a traumatic one, but Karin had emerged with her sanity intact and Sasuke was very grateful for that fact. It looked like she was even outgrowing her crush on him. That or the bespectacled woman had just realized that he didn't see her that way and was cutting her loses.

"Exactly." Sasuke nods as he cracks open an egg.

Better the egg than someone's head, he figures. His journey had helped to cool his temper considerably over the past two years, but sometimes people like Suigetsu knew exactly what buttons to push to bring it back.

It was probably just a side effect of being from a Clan so closely associated with fire. Really, it was only natural that they had tempers.

Suigetsu rolls his eyes. "Well you guys are no fun. Anyway, how long have you had a thing for Princess Hair?" Princess Hair? Really?

"Since yesterday." Sasuke shrugs and all of his teammates promptly fall over in shock.

He tilts his head in confusion. Well he hadn't expected _**that**_ particular reaction from a group of hardened former S Class Criminal Ninjas!

Karin looks up at him in astonishment. "You've liked her for a day and you proposed to her?" Well it sounded crazy when the red head put it that way, Sasuke concedes.

Still, he didn't regret it. The Sensory Ninja was right to think that Sasuke was insane, but he still was confident he'd made the right decision. It had been made on the spur of the moment, but it was still highly logical in his mind.

He wanted to restore his Clan. Nera wanted her freedom. Their goals could overlap nicely and she was one of the few women in this village who didn't annoy him.

"Something like that." Sasuke goes back to making breakfast. "Just because I proposed to her quickly, doesn't mean she'll accept quickly though." There would be a courting period as his grandfather would have called it.

Dating was a far too shallow concept for the last Uchiha to have much interest in. Courting at least sounded more respectable, if old fashioned. Nera would probably like old fashioned though.

She did come from perhaps the most old fashioned Clan in the entire Leaf Village. He couldn't really imagine Nera Hyuga wanting to go to the movies or to the Ramen Shop in a date.

Jugo smiles at Sasuke. "Well if it's mean to be, it'll be." Right.

That was a sweet and romantic notion. Sasuke wouldn't have thought that Jugo would have it in him, but he knew better than that. The only luck Sasuke had ever had was bad. So he would have to take matters into his own hands.

He had no idea where he was going to start, but he had time. Nera wasn't involved with anyone. She would have told him that, if she was. After all, what would be an easier way to reject him than by informing him that she already had someone?

"That's true." Sasuke nods, figuring it was best to let Jugo have his moment for now.

He still had to figure out how he was going to win over the woman with the Princess Hair. It was a ridiculous nickname, but it was accurate. The woman did have very nice hair!

* * *

A short while later, Hinata blinks at her cousin. Whatever she had been expecting Nera to say, that hadn't been it! Sasuke had proposed to her?!

"I wasn't aware that the two of you were friends." Had they ever spoken before?

Hinata wasn't even sure of that. Maybe, they had at the Chunin Exams. That was a possibility.

Nera shakes her head. "We're not." The bluenette was truly at a loss. "He just decided to propose to me on a whim. I would like to say that he's finally lost his mind, but he seemed rather serious about it and his reasons were…sound."

His reasons were sound? Did that mean that the other woman was actually considering it?

"What do you mean?" That just didn't seem like the cousin that she had known all her life.

Nera had always been so practical. They had grown closer after the Chunin Exams, but Hinata still had never thought her the type to be caught up in such a whirlwind romance.

Nera sighs and bites her lower lip. "If I were to marry him, I would no longer be a Branch Member." Oh! Well that was technically true. "And he primarily desires a marriage in the interest of restoring his Clan." That did sound like Sasuke.

Hinata knew that her cousin was more practical than romantic. Still, she barely knew Sasuke. Could she willingly marry someone that was scarcely more than a stranger for her freedom?

The Heiress wouldn't be able to blame her, if the answer was yes. She knew the horrors of the Main and Branch House System and was planning on destroying them as soon as she was Head of her Clan (or encouraging Hanabi to do it). Eventually wasn't soon enough though. Not in this case.

"Is that something that you would be willing to do?" Hinata tilts her head. "Marry him and help Sasuke restore his Clan to get rid of your Seal?"

Nera pauses as she considers her answer. "I don't know." She sighs as she looks at the flower. "I should destroy it and be done with it. Saying yes would be the height of foolishness, but the idea of having my freedom is an appealing one."

Hianta sighs and places her hand on Nera's shoulder. "Well there's no harm in thinking about it for awhile before you decide." She smiles at her. "Though I will keep my promise. I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you." Nera nods at her gratefully. "I think that I'll go for a walk and try to clear my head." She laughs softly. "Clearly, having sense beaten into me is not going to do the trick." To which Hinata could only giggle as she watches her cousin walk off.

* * *

The Noon Day Sun was glaring down on a certain Uchiha's back when he finally manages to distance himself from his second team. Taka was a formidable team and they were certainly amusing at times, but Sasuke had had enough of their antics for the day.

As predicted, it wasn't only the Sun that was on him as the raven haired ninja makes his way through the Leaf's Market District. Every pair of eyes was on him as well.

That was only to be expected though. "It's the Uchiha!" He was no longer in some civilian village a hundred or more miles away where he could blend into the background. Everyone recognized him here.

That thought was mostly irritating, if slightly comforting. There had been days on his journey, where Sasuke could almost pretend that he was nothing more than another traveler. That he really wasn't any different than thousands of other nomadic ninjas who had no real ties to an official ninja village.

It was good for him to be reminded that that wasn't the case. "I wonder what he's hiding under that cloak?!" He had a lot to atone for and forgetting that wouldn't help him to right all the wrongs he had done.

Though it was still annoying to hear everyone whispering about him. They must have really been that scared of him or lacked any tact. Couldn't they realize that he could hear every word they were saying?

It was starting to grate on his nerves until he saw a familiar pair of lavender eyes walking out of the flower shop with the orchid in her hand. Nera!

He'd have to be smart about this though. The last thing Sasuke needed was to cause a scene while she was still considering his proposal. So with that thought in mind, he casually bobs and weaves through the semi crowded streets. Even going so far as to pick up a bag of tomatoes to make his appearance seem more casual.

* * *

Nera was just departing from Ino's Flower Shop with the orchid in her hand. She hadn't known why she had done it exactly. Well maybe, it had been a whim. Sasuke wasn't the only ninja allowed to have those.

Perhaps, she had merely wanted something to do. A task to make her feel more productive as Nera thought about her answer to Sasuke's outrageous proposal. Either way the discussion with Ino had been rather interesting.

_"An orchid?" Ino smiled at her slyly. "That's a fairly rare choice." Nera felt the hairs on the back of her head stick up at the sight of that smile. "So who is the lucky guy?" And apparently for good reason._

_She shouldn't have come here, but she had. Now, the Hyuga woman figured she was entitled to her answers. Answers that the blonde ninja was going to give her._

_The lavender eyed prodigy shook her head. "Doesn't matter who." All that mattered was discerning some sort of meaning from the flower. "Do orchids have any special meanings?"_

_Ino laughed and nodded. "Yea. Alright." She smirked at her. "You can tell me later. Well they have several meanings actually."_

_Several? Oh boy. Nera was just not up to date on such symbolisms. This might take awhile._

_"What are the most commonly known meanings." Sasuke had said it suited her. Was it merely the color? "Something that almost anyone would know." She doubted it._

_Nera sincerely doubted that anything was ever that simple with Sasuke Uchiha. No. There was clearly more to the flower than met the eye!_

_Ino smiled at her again. "Well it usually symbolizes rare beauty, femininity, and elegance." She paused and giggled. "It's a more mature flower choice than most. It also is connected with wisdom."_

_Had Sasuke been trying to say that he thought she was all those things? Would he even know about the symbolism behind orchids? It was hard to tell._

_On one hand, she didn't feel as though anything Sasuke did was purely random. On the other, Nera doubted he knew that much about flowers. It was a tough call._

_"I see." She nodded her head gratefully at Ino. "Well thank you." And with that, she left._

Almost as soon as she was out of the building, Nera feels herself lightly pulled into an ally and pushed against a wall. This time though, she knew who it was.

"Sasuke!" That damn Bastard had snuck up on her this time!

The last Uchiha shakes his head in amusement. "A ninja really shouldn't ever let their guard down." His eyes looked well mischievous.

An emotion that she wouldn't have associated with him before, but than again she never would have thought Sasuke would be asking for her hand in marriage either! He was full of surprises recently.

"Yes, believe me, I shall take that into account in the future." She shakes her head at that. "It's not usually a lesson I forget."

Sasuke nods at her. "Well you do have a good memory." He was now smirking at her, the Bastard! "I see you kept the flower." Nera was really beginning to understand Naruto's nickname for the man.

He could certainly live up to it. Though sadly, he was right. He had caught her red-handed with the flower (or should she say purple-handed)?

"Yes, I kept it." She sighs. There was no point in lying. "A mark of my desperation, really. That I would even consider such a proposal." Nera almost wanted to deny that she was considering it, but that would be a fruitless endeavor.

The very fact that the orchid was still in one piece said all that needed to be said on the matter. She wasn't wearing it, but she hadn't destroyed it either. Nera Hyuga was considering his offer.

He caresses her cheek. "I know that it was an unconventional proposal, but would lit really be so bad?" Unconventional was putting it mildly! "You could be free and you didn't seem to mind kissing me. If nothing else, I think you'll find we're compatible." Sasuke brushes his lips against her ear, making her shiver.

Who knew that he could be such a seducer? She really shouldn't fall for such a simple trick, but the warmth of his breath was making her shiver. So was his closeness.

Despite all logic, she wasn't afraid of him. He might be the most feared ninja alive at the moment (because Naruto was the most beloved), but Nera didn't genuinely believe he would attack her. So her shiver was not one of fear, but of anticipation.

"Save your persuasion techniques for someone who will fall for them." Which was a troubling thought. "If I say yes to this outlandish idea of yours, it will be because my desire for freedom won out over my common sense." Not out of lust.

"Alright." He brushes his thumb over her lower lip. "Though I'm told persuasion can be fun in certain contexts." Slowly and deliberately. The shivers were back.

Those _contexts_ were rather obvious. She was torn between biting and sucking on the offending digit. Nera supposed that the reason why the second thought had even entered her head was that it was natural. It was natural to be attracted to an attractive person.

She certainly couldn't take that away from him. Sasuke was handsome by almost anyone's standards, even Mei (who was a Kage) had remarked on that much. He was also intelligent and powerful. The man did have a lot of appealing qualities.

"Depends on who is doing the persuading, I guess." She feels her cheeks burn a rosy shade of pink in embarrassment.

Unfortunately, the list of reasons why accepting his offer was a bad idea was equally as long. Sasuke may be attractive, but behind that pleasing face was a killer. A man who would do anything in pursuit of his goals and who more than one person feared would be the second coming of Madara.

He was also a deeply damaged individual. "That's true, well I'll leave you to think it over." The fact that he hadn't actually had a psychotic break yet, well that was actually nothing short of a miracle. "Oh and if you wanted to know what the flower meant, you could have just asked." And before she could issue a scathing report, Sasuke disappears in a swirl of flames.

The man had just Flickered off! Unbelievable! How could he turn her entire life upside down with ease and then just leave?! It was maddening! The next time she saw him, Nera Hyuga was going to give him a piece of her mind!


	3. Looking into the Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nera and Hinata decide to look into the matter of Sasuke's proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I went with the general meaning of orchids last chapter. As with most flowers, different color orchids have different meanings, but you'll see why I chose purple in this one. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: Nera is going to do some "background checking" so to speak. I believe that Neji is a fairly cautious character for the most part. So the female version likely would be as well. It's possibly a bit unsettling, but i figure that it'd be the smart thing to do in her situation.

He knew that she'd be furious with him for leaving her like that, but Sasuke also knew that Nera wasn't like most of the women he'd met so far. She wasn't the one pursuing him. Sasuke was the one who was initiating well everything.

"And she's far too smart to use the standard courting techniques on." That much was obvious.

Nera was a prodigy in her own right and she also came from a very ancient Clan. A Clan that would not be happy about him courting her, even if Sasuke hadn't been a Criminal Ninja at one point.

The Hyuga Main and Branch House System was firmly entrenched into its very foundation. Much like how fire was associated with the Uchiha Clan, the Caste System was associated with the Hyugas.

He doubted they really knew any other way. "If Nera marries outside the Clan, others will probably follow their example." Which meant that if an exodus happened, it would likely be a catastrophe in their minds. Not to mention the bloodlines.

The Sharingan and Byakugan had to be factored into the equation. They would likely be worried about the potential of finding out that the Byakugan was recessive. Such a thing would likely be humiliating and alarming to them, if it was true. Though Sasuke knew that wasn't the case.

_He hated it here. Sasuke hated being in the Sound Village, but he needed to get stronger to kill Itachi. Of course, that didn't mean he was above trying to learn potentially useful information._

_"What are you doing?" He glared at Kabuto._

_He had seen that book. It was a rather old one. Sasuke doubted there were more than a handful of copies in the entire world and yet, Kabuto had somehow gotten his dirty hands on it._

_The silver haired medic didn't seem upset at his demand though. "I'm merely researching a topic of interest to Lord Orochimaru." The bespectacled man actually had the audacity to smirk at him. "And I suppose you might find merit in the research as well."_

_That was a first. Generally, Orochimaru and Kabuto left Sasuke out of their sick little experiments. Well other than poisoning him regularly to help him build up immunities to such things._

_He raised an eyebrow. "And I care why?" The blood ties were so faint that the Hyugas either weren't aware of them or didn't feel they were sufficiently strong enough to even merit comforting him after the Massacre._

_Kabuto pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose in that annoying way he had. The way that made Sasuke want to punch him. Though that might just be his frustration at Itachi still breathing more so than anything._

_That combined with the annoyingness of most of the Sound Village population was enough to keep Sasuke in a near constant state of irritation. Thank the Gods and Goddesses for training. It gave him an easy excuse to punch something._

_"Well have you ever wondered what would happen, if the bloodlines were combined?" No. Not really. "The possibilities are quite intriguing, but the Hyugas are such an insular Clan." Though as much as Sasuke hated to admit it, Kabuto did have a point._

_Immediately, several possibilities came to mind. Perhaps, the Sharingan was dominant and the children would just be carriers for the Byakugan or would it be the other way around? There was also the chance that the two bloodlines might combine and form something completely new altogether._

_"No." He shook his head. "What'd you find though. You're way too smug not to have found something."_

_Kabuto chuckled at that. "As always, you're too clever by half." And as always, Sasuke wanted to break the silver haired man's glasses, but whatever. "It seems that it's rather rare and something of a family secret on both sides, but the bloodlines have been combined before. The children would manifest or at least be capable of manifesting a Byakugan in one eye and a Sharingan in the other."_

_Hyugas and Uchihas had had children together before? Sasuke had never heard of it. Then again, he had never bothered to memorize every branch of the family tree before. Whoever wore the Uchiha Crest was an Uchiha. That was all he really needed to know. Though the thought of a child with both bloodlines was an interesting one…_

As he was continuing these musings, something bumps into him. _Hard!_ "Hey, watch where you're going!" On second thought, make that a someone.

His eyes narrow and Sasuke instinctively glares at the offender. "I could say the same to you." It took the sandy haired, chubby man a moment to realize who he had almost just bowled over.

Once he did recognize him though, the results were rather startling. "S-Sasuke Uchiha!" The man was obviously terrified and sadly, Sasuke couldn't entirely blame him. "I'm so s-sorry! Please forgive me!" He had earned every bit of his fearsome reputation.

"It's fine." He shakes his head and merely continues on with a bag of tomatoes in his hand.

The Uchiha probably should have expected such a thing to happen though. "Oh come on, that's way too expensive!" It was a crowded market and all around him the sounds of Leaf Villagers conducting their daily affairs could be heard.

It was almost enough to make him feel normal really. The sight of children running around and adults haggling over various prices was all so soothingly mundane that it would be so easy to pretend that none of the horrors Sasuke had witnessed had ever happened. It had all been a bad dream and nothing more.

"I've had enough of this." The stares were starting to go a bit uncomfortable. "Might as well get home before the tomatoes spoil." Not that he cared, it was just annoying Sasuke thinks to himself as he darts off towards the Uchiha District!

* * *

Nera frowns as she tries to decide what to do. It was becoming increasingly apparent in his own strange way that Sasuke was actually serious about this. He actually wanted to marry her.

Perhaps not for romantic reasons, but some type of commitment was there. Even if it was only an analytical one. It truly was starting to look like the Uchiha would actually 'Wait for her.'

"That concept would have been laughable only two days ago." The Hyuga woman sighs as she heads towards the Intelligence Unit of the Leaf Village.

She'd just have to approach this logically. After all, it hadn't been likely that Nera was ever going to marry for love anyway. As a Branch Member, it was far more likely that such things would be decided for her based on genetic compatibility or for other strategic reasons.

That thought had never really bothered her. Nera's fate had been mapped out the second she was born. So she had always focused more on the present or immediate future than the long-term future. Thoughts of marriage had always seemed well so distant (and that was assuming she didn't get killed on a mission beforehand).

"Maybe, it would be best to talk to Shikamaru about this first." She shakes her head.

Idly, she'd be able to ask Lady Tsunade, Sakura, or another medic to help her. That was ideally though. In reality, the Hyuga woman doubted they'd be willing to let her look over Sasuke's records. Such things were allowed in very special circumstances when it came to say the safety of the village, but by and large that sort of information just wouldn't be released, if you weren't medical personnel.

Which meant she would have to settle for the next best thing. Shikamaru was a genius. He was arguably her equal in intelligence and he was close to Naruto. (Who was the closest person to Sasuke in all of the world at the moment).

He might have been a couple steps removed from Sasuke, but Shikamaru was more familiar with him than she was. That and he likely knew more than enough about human psychology to make him a useful asset in this matter.

"I can't believe that I've been reduced to this." She shakes her head as she feels her cheeks turn a rosy shade of pink while she bobs and weaves throughout the crowded streets.

The scent of food hung heavily in the air. Freshly baked bread from a nearby bakery stood out the most. Nera tries to shove those thoughts aside for the time being though. Right now, she had more important things to worry about than her stomach.

She manages to close the relatively short distance and walks inside. Immediately, Ibiki notices her presence. Of course, that was only to be expected. The man wouldn't have gotten where he was today, if he wasn't aware of his surroundings.

"Nera, what are you doing here?" He eyes her half in confusion and half in suspicion.

She had been here a few times before for missions, but the man was likely informed of who was expected to be coming by. So Nera knew her presence likely looked out of place.

Still, the young woman manages a polite smile at him. "I'd like to speak to Shikamaru about an urgent personal matter." She pauses. "Though I suppose it could impact the village later on."

Ibiki looked a little less than convinced. "Ibiki, it's okay." Thankfully, the sounds of Shikamaru's voice and footsteps interrupted any further objections.

"You sure?" He gives his colleague an uncertain look.

Shikamaru stretches and yawns. "Yeah. It's a drag, but it does look like it's something important." She smiles at that.

The other ninja might be a Jonin now and a hero of the war, but he was still Shikamaru. In some ways, he hadn't changed a bit. In other ways, well he couldn't be more different.

It was obvious that the loss of his Sensei had deeply impacted him and now, he was helping Kurenai with Mirai. Her daughter. Becoming a Godfather, had certainly made him mature in many ways. (Though most amusingly, it hadn't stopped him from being rather lazy).

"Alright." He shakes his head rather disapprovingly. "Call out for me, if you need anything." And with that, Ibiki takes his leave.

* * *

Nera mentally sighs in relief. Well at least the hardest part was over. She was confident that Shikamaru would tell her what she wanted to know (or at least try to do so).

Sasuke Uchiha was a contradiction to say the least. He joined Orochimaru without any real hesitation as far as she could tell. All he needed was the promise he would get strong enough to kill Itachi and then, he ended up fighting alongside Naruto to save the Ninja World.

Whether that was motivated by altruistic motives and a sincere change of heart, she had yet to determine. "So what's going on?" Though Nera suspected that she would find out soon.

"I would like your personal evaluation of Sasuke Uchiha's mental health." There was no way he'd give her official records. "And for you not to tell anyone that you did so." Though Shikamaru might be willing to go off the record. (Well at least that's what she was hoping).

Shikamaru raises an eyebrow. "I don't discuss my friends' personal lives unless it impacts the safety of the village." He sighs, obviously knowing that this might not end well for him. "Why are you asking and is it going to impact the safety of the village as a whole?"

Honestly, she couldn't answer that with certainty. Sasuke was at the best of times unpredictable. What would his response be, if she rejected him?

Would he even care? Would his whim disappear as suddenly as it had materialized in the first place? Would he go into a rage? Would his feelings actually be hurt? She didn't know and that thought was deeply troubling.

"Personal reasons." She pauses and adds. "And it's unlikely to impact the safety of the village, but I suppose it's possible."

Shikamaru shakes his head. "What a drag." Though it looked like he was going to grant her request. "Don't make me regret this, but alright. I'll give you my PERSONAL opinion." She nods eagerly. "This isn't what's in his files. This is just my speculation."

"Thank you." Nera smiles. "I'm listening."

* * *

Hinata was racing towards the Uchiha District. She didn't know why she felt the need to run, but she did. Maybe, the Heiress just needed to say this before she lost her nerve.

Talking to Naruto was one thing, but Sasuke was another league. As far as she knew, Sasuke Uchiha didn't really know how to communicate his feelings outside of a battle very well. (If he had, Naruto and the last Uchiha probably would have settled things far more peacefully and quicker than they had)! So obviously, she wasn't really dealing with a man who was well the most open!

It didn't take her long to get there or for Sasuke to sense her. "She told you." It wasn't a question. It was a statement of fact.

Of course, Sasuke knew that she knew. Why else would she be rushing to his District when the two of them had barely spoken two words to each other before?

The only reason they interacted at all was in passing because she was now Naruto's girlfriend and Sasuke was his best friend. Really, it would have been impossible for them not to interact to some _small_ extent because of that. They were both important people to Naruto. So once in awhile, that meant bumping into one another.

"I I can't d-deny that." She didn't think Sasuke liked her though. "I k-know about the proposal though!" Then again, Hinata didn't believe he necessarily _disliked_ her either. Sasuke just wasn't a person who seemed to like many people in general.

Sasuke shakes his head and smirks. "You don't have to tell her that you broke whatever promise she made you swear to keep." Oh well that was a relief! "I figured it out. You didn't tell me. What do you want?"

Well she had to make sure that he wasn't going to hurt her cousin! That's what she had to do! Nera was already going through enough to have her heart toyed with.

"I want to know why you proposed to her." Hinata shakes her head. "I'm not sure that you would do it just to free her from being a Branch Member." If that was the case, he could have proposed to _any_ of the Hyuga Branch Members. "And I know you want to restore your Clan, but you could do that with almost any woman. Why her?"

That last part makes Hinata blush a little. It was embarrassing to discuss such matters with anyone, but with Sasuke it was almost unthinkable!

Sasuke shakes his head. "I want to restore my Clan. She's a powerful ninja who isn't afraid of me and is also intelligent enough not to bore me to tears." That was…practical. "You're a Hyuga. You know that not every marriage is based off of romantic notions." Sasuke tilts his head at her as though he was just as surprised as Hinata that he was actually justifying himself. "We may not love each other, but we need each other in a way and that might grow into more one day."

That was Sasuke's subtle way of saying that it could grow into love. Hinata didn't know whether to find his approach to marriage incredibly heartbreaking or to be relieved that the Uchiha was admitting in some what that he believed he could potentially have the capacity to love Nera. She settles on a mixture of both.

"That all sounds very rational." Hinata shakes her head. "Marriage isn't a math equation though. You both should be able to marry someone you love."

Why she said that, Hinata didn't know. It was true and she did believe in love matches, but Sasuke wasn't the sort of person who would want to listen to such things. She was just as likely to irritate him as reason with him by making such proclamations.

Sasuke glances at her and looks Hinata up and down. "Are you going to object, if she decides to say yes?" It was almost as if he was assessing her in the way a hawk might another bird of prey.

He was worried that she'd talk Nera out of it. That meant on some level he cared. How much, she wasn't sure. That was still something though!

"I won't object." Hinata shakes her head. "Just please don't make me regret that decision. Naruto sees something good in you." Again, Hinata couldn't really fathom why she was making such declarations. It wasn't smart. "I t-think you might be a good person who a lot of b-bad things happened to you and I really hope that's the case because I don't want Nera to get hurt!"

Sasuke shakes his head as he waves her off. "I have no intention of hurting her." And before Hinata could say anything further, he was already walking back into the Uchiha District where she didn't follow. (It almost seemed like blasphemy to do so, really and she had already said everything that she wanted to say anyway).

* * *

Back at the Intelligence Unit, Nera watches Shikamaru carefully. She knew that this was all just his personal opinion, but she trusted his judgment. While the other ninja obviously didn't care for Sasuke that much, he was also capable of being objective.

"It might not be fair, but the guy does have problems." Shikamaru takes a deep breath as though gathering his resolve. "I mean anyone would after finding out most of their family was dead and had been killed by their brother." That was true. Though he wasn't telling her anything she didn't already know.

She nods at him encouragingly. "Surely, you have more of an opinion on the matter than just that." Any Academy Student could have realized that much. Shikamaru knew more than that.

He shifts slightly. It was obvious that he was uncomfortable and for good reason.

"You're right." Shikamaru was fidgeting slightly. "As far as I can tell, he never really received much treatment for the trauma. He was found barely coherent in the District shortly after Itachi left and they treated him for physical shock." He pauses again. "I'm not sure if they did anything more than that, but odds are he didn't receive any formal counseling. Well at least not for any extended period of time."

Being a ninja meant that one had to get used to loss, but that was harsh even by Nera's standards. She had never really thought of it that way. Perhaps, if someone had been there for him in the immediate aftermath, Orochimaru never would have sunk his teeth into him so deeply.

Nera immediately tries to suppress that thought though. No good would come on dwelling on such things. What she needed to know is what Sasuke was like in the present and what he would be like in the future. Not to play the 'What If Game.'

"That's horrible." She shakes her head.

If she were to be completely hones though, the Leaf didn't have a very good reputation for taking care of children. This was especially true when they were orphans. There was There was Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and all the Branch Members to be considered and Nera was quite certain there were other children that she just didn't know about.

Really, one would think they'd take more care of their future ninjas. Maybe, she should look into the matter. There was an orphanage, but Nera knew that Sasuke as an Uchiha and Naruto was the Nine Tailed Fox's Jinchuuriki just hadn't been able to go there for obvious reasons.

"Yes, I suppose that might be at least part of the reason why he turned out the way he did." Shikamaru shakes his head. "He seemed normal enough before the Massacre, anyway. From what I remember." Which probably wasn't much, Nera muses. They had all been so young.

She nods once more though. "I'm most interested in what a romantic partner of his could expect." The Hyuga woman hesitates and then clarifies. "He wants to restore his Clan someday. It's going to be an issue eventually."

Shikamaru looks a little green at that thought. Probably because he wasn't entirely sure that Sasuke had turned over a new leaf or maybe he was just worried about what the last Uchiha's children would be like.

"That's true." He shakes his head. "Well honestly, it's all speculation. He hasn't really shown an interest in anyone. I think that's mostly because he was focused on his brother thought." True. "That and it's not uncommon for victims of that level of trauma to lose their sex drive." That made sense. "I don't think that's necessarily his issue though."

She briefly remembers the kiss and nods. "I don't either." Sasuke had an interest in physicality to some degree, even if it was only a means to an end. The desire was there.

"I think he's just picky really." Shikamaru shakes his head again and Nera notices he's blushing. "My bet is that he's probably going to be very practical the matter and look at it from a genetic perspective. He's more interested in a strong Clan than love." Shikamaru shrugs. "He'd probably either be really closed off or territorial."

Those were two extremes, but what he was saying was making sense. Which did she want? Did she want to marry Sasuke and help him have his Clan and that be the end of it? A civil, but cool relationship? Or did she actually want him to be possessive and passionate? Even if that might be something of a risk for the rest of the village.

"Anything else?" She tilts her head.

Shikamaru obviously was uncomfortable. "Well if nothing else, I'm pretty sure that he'd be all over his kids. The guy lost his family and that's what's been driving him one way or another for a long time." Again, that made sense. "My best guess is he has at a minimum PSTD, maybe some other issues. Though his rages don't seem to be unprovoked."

That was a relief. The last thing she wanted was to start a family with him and for Sasuke to have a violent flashback. Though the last part of that final sentence was concerning. Sasuke was prone to rages, if provoked. Rages that could level mountains.

"Well that's something." She smiles at Shikamaru. "Thank you, for your time." With that being said, she turns to leave, only to be stopped by Shikamaru's hand on her own.

He sighs as he looks at her with wary eyes. "It's really none of my business, but if you're thinking of getting involved with him…be careful." Shikamaru lets go of her hand. "I trust Naruto's judgment, but even if he's really changed it's not going to be easy for him or for whoever is with him to face the court of public opinion in this village."

Nera nods at that. "I understand." The court of public opinion seemed split into several camps when it came to Sasuke Uchiha.

The first (and probably largest) camp was simply terrified of him. The second didn't trust him and wished that he would leave. They thought he was the second coming of Madara. There was yet another camp who was cautiously willing to give him a chance based on Naruto's vouching. And finally, there were those who believed in second chances or were simply admirers.

The last group, the admirers were the most irritating in her opinion. They were simply besotted with him based on his looks and nothing more. Those women had all concocted some crazy fantasy that they could "fix" him with love or something naively idealistic like that. Nera honestly expected Sasuke to Chidori them one day.

"Good." Shikamaru nods at her and she nods back before darting out the door.

She had gotten what she came for. Shikamaru thought he was sane, though there were obviously challenges to being romantically involved with Sasuke Uchiha. Some she had anticipated and some she hadn't.

There was only one problem as she looks down at her flower. "I still don't have any idea what I'm going to do about this." Any of it.


	4. Everybody is Talking About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More and more people are finding out about Sasuke's proposal to Nera as the Hyuga woman continues debating whether or not she should accept said proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: There is a lot of contemplating going on in this chapter. Nera is still going back and forth on her decision. Sasuke also gets some pets. Kinda. Oh and in case anyone is wondering, I don't believe Sasuke's paternal grandparents were ever named. So I call them Kenji and Aiya. Happy reading!

She was still angry that Sasuke had just left her like that, but Nera also felt relatively pleased by what she had accomplished so far. Shikamaru's insight had proven invaluable. At a minimum, the Hyuga woman was now almost certain that Sasuke didn't present a threat to at her physical safety.

"My heart is an entirely other matter though." She sighs to herself as she continues the trek back to the Hyuga Estate.

His reasons still made sense. She kept repeating them in her head. Sasuke was offering the one thing that she had always wanted. Her freedom. In exchange, he wanted children.

Children that would actually be _free_ to do as _they_ pleased. They wouldn't be Branch Members. Technically, they wouldn't even be Hyugas. They would be Uchihas.

She bites her lower lip at that thought as she tries to sneak passed the various vendors trying to sell her their wares. "Come on! You're a pretty lady!" She had more important things to think about than picking up trinkets. "Wouldn't you like some nice perfume?"

Nera rarely indulged in impulse shopping. She only bought what she needed and saved the rest. One never knew when disaster might strike, after all. It was better to prepare for a rainy day that might never come than to be caught unprepared in a storm.

"No, thank you." She shoots the man a briefly apologetic look as Nera walks briskly down the street.

She didn't want to run. That would attract too much attention and the lavender eyed woman knew that it was more likely than not that she would run into someone on the way there. That or trip over something and that just wouldn't do.

It might have been vain, but that would have been humiliating. Their Clan had a lot to be proud of and their grace was towards the top of the list. Even Branch Members were allowed to indulge in a little vanity, she thinks to herself.

"Friend Nera!" Uh oh. "There you are!" It was Lee.

She quite liked her team, even if they were a bit eccentric to put it mildly. Though there were times when one just needed to be alone and this was one of those times. Unfortunately, it appeared that she was not going to be permitted to finish her journey towards the Hyuga Estate without at least exchanging pleasantries with the spandex loving ninja who was currently charging at her.

It almost felt like a stampede. She had seen a few of those instances while out on a mission. Animals would just get spooked and run away from whatever real or imaginary danger they believed to be threatening them.

If you got a large enough herd to stampede, it didn't end well. "Lee." Lee might have only been one person, but few people could charge at others as quickly or as enthusiastically as her bushy browed teammate!

"We were wondering what happened to you." Apparently, he wasn't alone either. "You missed training." Tenten was with him and Sasuke had caused her to miss training.

She was going to Gentle Fist him! This was all his fault! He had distracted her far too much and such distractions were dangerous and embarrassing!

Nera Hyuga was a Jonin. She was a formidable ninja and the young woman was known as a prodigy. A prodigy should at least remember what time to show up for team training sessions! This was all his fault!

"I must have lost track of the time." The ninja shakes her head and sighs. "I'm truly sorry for my inattentiveness. I don't know what has gotten into me lately."

That was a lie. It was the Uchiha. He had gotten under her skin and she really should destroy this damn flower before he did so even more! This was horribly improper and Nera should not even be entertaining the thought of becoming his wife! Look at all the trouble he had already caused her!

Lee nods at her. "It's alright, Friend Nera." He beams at her. "We all have those days, but the Power of Youth will come back to you soon." Right.

She still didn't understand what Gai and Lee were babbling about with this Power of Youth Nonsense. Her youth was only an asset in battle. It had never helped her really in any other way.

"That's a really pretty flower." Tenten tilts her head.

Damn it! The orchid was sticking out through her pocket. Tenten had seen it. That meant that Nera was going to have to indulge them by answering their questions. Why did things like this always happen to her?!

She smiles at Tenten. "Thank you. I kept it on a whim." Well it had been more Sasuke's whim than her's, but technically that wasn't really a lie.

Nera didn't have any idea how to even begin to explain Sasuke's proposal to her teammates. She knew that she was honor bound to do so, of course. They had a right to know, but she was just so tongue-tied on the matter.

"Good whim." Tenten smiles at her.

Her teammate was always trying to encourage her to bond over their shared womanhood. She found that a bit ironic considering the brunette was a Weapon's Mistress and she had rarely seen Tenten outside of her training outfits, but she indulged her from time to time nonetheless.

After all, they were teammates. It was important to forge strong friendships with her comrades. Even if Nera found dressing up to be a frivolous pursuit. Well at least outside of a mission, anyway. The same could also be said on the matters of doing their nails, hair, admiring flowers for overly long periods of time, or gossiping about anything. (Though usually men were the most common topic of gossip in these little bonding sessions)!

Lee beams at her and places the flower in her hair. "There! Now it's perfect!" Oh Dear Lord! Why her?! Why her?!

Nera could only pray that Sasuke hadn't seen the flower in her hair. If he had, the Uchiha would assume she had accepted his proposal!

She swiftly looks around to ensure that was not the case and breathes a sigh of relief when she realize that Sasuke didn't appear to be anywhere in the vicinity. And thankfully, the Sharingan did not share the Byakugan's ability to see for long distances. So she should be safe. She hadn't just gotten engaged!

"Thank you, Lee." The young woman tries to will her heart to stop pounding. "Please send my sincerest apologies to Gai Sensei, but I'm afraid that my family is expecting me." She needed an excuse to get out of there and alone time to think.

To think about Sasuke's proposal. The proposal that he never should have given. That she never should have even considered, but Nera couldn't bring herself to reject.

"Oh alright." Tenten smiles at her. "Don't worry about it. It's the first training session that you've ever missed." Her smile turns rather mischievous. "I'm sure that Gai Sensei will only make you run an extra hundred laps around the village or something."

Right or something. "Thank you. I shall keep that in mind." She shakes her head as she continues on her way, leaving her friends behind in favor of continuing on towards the Hyuga Estate!

* * *

Back in his house, Sasuke was in the process of putting the tomatoes away. Well if nothing else, at least something good had come from this day. He could always use some extra tomatoes. They were his favorite food, after all.

"I wonder if she cooks." He tilts his head at the thought.

Nera probably did. He had a hard time imagining that woman couldn't do anything that she put her mind to and as a Branch Member, it was probably expected of her. She might resent the task. On second thought, if she accepted his proposal, maybe it would be better for him to prepare their meals.

That's when he was startled from his thoughts by a tiny meow. "Another stray cat." He shakes his head as he looks down to find an orange tabby looking up at him.

Not a Ninja Cat though. It seemed in his absence, quite a few of the Leaf's feline population had decided the Uchiha District would be the purrfect home for them. It made sense really.

There hadn't been any people around to scare them away until very recently and nature had half reclaimed it. The former gardens and fields were mostly overgrown with weeds, tall grass, wildflowers, and the like. Meaning it was the perfect place for all sorts of wildlife to make their home. The mice, birds, and so forth must have attracted the cats.

"Alright." He opens the fridge and gets out a carton of milk, pouring the cat a small bowl of it and setting down a can of tuna. "I suppose there isn't any reason why at least one of us shouldn't get what we want right away."

The cats didn't seem afraid of him though. It was odd, but he'd never had a problem with animals for the most part. He was no Jugo, but they didn't balk at him or run off.

Usually, people would run off. "I guess Nera is a lot like you in some ways." He shakes his head at the thought.

He had always wanted pets, but unless you counted Ninja Cats his father hadn't allowed it and the cats hadn't lived in their house. The man had always seemed like a mountain to Sasuke. Tall, proud, strong, and utterly unyielding. Unless it involved his mother, Sasuke smirks at the thought.

_"Father, why do you always get mother flowers on this day?" It seemed like a random day to get her flowers and yet, Fugaku Uchiha always got a large bouquet every day without fail._

_Sasuke might have only been six, but he had definitely noticed a pattern by now. Was it some sort of holiday? Not that he knew of, but yet the brightly colored blooms were there anyway._

_Fugaku shook his head. "It's our wedding anniversary." Oh. He didn't really get what that meant, but Sasuke nodded. He was just happy to have his father's attention and to have his curiosity satisfied at the moment. "Never forget to get your wife flowers on that day or bad things will happen."_

_Sasuke cocked his head to the side in confusion. What did his father mean by that? What bad things?_

_Kenji, his grandfather, happened to walk into the room at that moment and he chuckled. "That's some very sound advice." To which, Fugaku just playfully rolled his eyes._

_"I don't understand." Sasuke looked up at them. "What happens, if you don't give your wife flowers on your wedding anniversary?"_

_Fugaku patted Sasuke's head. "It varies based on the woman, but it's almost never good." He shuddered at the thought. "You might get dirty looks, yelled at, banished to the couch, or if it's an Uchiha woman, fireballs could be thrown at you."_

_Oh! That sounded bad. He didn't really get why the couch was bad, but Sasuke understood that the rest of it was something he wanted to avoid._

_"Okay, I'll get my wife flowers too!" He smiled up at them._

_Kenji ruffled his hair affectionately. "That's as good boy." He smiled at him. "Though you're a bit young to be thinking about such things."_

_That was true. Sasuke didn't really like any of the girls in his class. They always giggled, chased him, and tried to make him fat with sweets. They were annoying. Maybe, he'd met a normal girl one day though. Eventually._

"Well I doubt randomly proposing to someone with an orchid was exactly what my father meant, but I kept my promise." Possibly.

It all depended on whether or not she'd accept his proposal. For now though, he'd just give her a bit of time to think it over. Besides, Nera was likely still fuming at him for Flickering off, he chuckles at that thought.

* * *

Later that day, Nera sets her orchid down in her room before leaving for the Dinning Hall. Dinner would be served shortly. While Branch Members certainly tended to eat plainer fare than Main House Members, it was always nutritious. They wanted to keep what she called 'The Bodyguard Class' strong, after all.

Perhaps, not surprisingly Hinata walks over to her. This wasn't entirely unusual anymore. Everyone knew that they had grown closer to each other after the Chunin Exams. It was rare for genuine bonds of friendship to form between the two branches, but no one was going to argue with the Hyuga Heiress spending time with her cousin, it seemed.

"Did you think about it?" Hinata's voice was so low, that it barely qualified as a whisper.

Honestly, that was for all the best really. Their family's Visual Prowess was impressive, but when it came to hearing well they were basically on par with most other ninjas. Perhaps a little better or a little worse depending on the individual.

Her cousin didn't need to clarify what she meant, Nera observes as the two of them both sit down for a rather simple meal. "I have." Hinata was obviously referring to the proposal. "A lot." That didn't mean that she knew what to say though.

Shikamaru had brought up some good points and it wasn't just Nera's future that she was actually thinking about now. If she ever married and had children, they would all automatically be Branch Members.

She hadn't thought of that aspect before today, but that didn't make it any less true. As Uchihas, her children would be free. As Hyugas, they'd be slaves to their own family.

She bites her lower lip once again at that thought. "Did you reject it or haven't you decided yet?" Her cousin's words manage to pierce through her train of thought.

It was obvious that she hadn't accepted it yet. She was no longer wearing the flower in her hair. Though Hinata was smart enough to realize Nera might not have rejected it. Just because she couldn't see the flower, didn't necessarily mean that she had destroyed it.

"I'm still thinking about it." Nera sighs.

Maybe, she should say yes. If for no other reason than for her children's sake. She knew very little about Sasuke other than the concept of family was something that he took very, very seriously.

That was why he had dedicated so much of his life to avenging them. That was why the raven haired ninja was so fixated on restoring his Clan. Family was important to him. Sasuke would treat their children well.

Hinata nods at that. "That's good." It was? "I-It can't be an easy decision to make."

He'd probably treat her well. Most likely because it would be easier to restore his Clan, if his wife didn't despise him. He was a logical enough person, when he wasn't in the midst of an all consuming rage.

"Maybe." She sighs as she bites into her meal.

Well there was no reason to contemplate this matter on an empty stomach. She'd figure it out. Possibly soon.

What she was considering would either be the biggest mistake of her life or the smartest decision she had ever made. Nera doubted there were very many outcomes that could emerge from this that existed between those extremes. She would have to tread carefully. Extremely so.

* * *

Nera wasn't the only one pondering the proposal though. Jugo and the rest of Taka were as well. To say the least, Jugo was in shock that Sasuke would propose to someone so suddenly. It just didn't seem like him.

"So are you guys thinking, what I'm thinking?" Suigetsu grins at them.

The woman in question was certainly pretty, but their leader had never been the type to be won over so quickly by a pretty face. There had to be more to this than he was letting on. That and well, he was Sasuke's shield. It was Jugo's job to look after him!

Karin rolls her eyes and shakes her fist at Suigetsu. "Don't even think about it." Obviously, their red headed teammate was fully aware that he was planning something and wanted to head it off.

It was a nice try, but the gentle giant knew Suigetsu. So did Karin. Once he got some idea into his head, there was really no stopping him. There was only one question that had to be answered at that point. How much damage control were they going to have to do?

"Suigetsu, what are you planning to do?" Jugo sighs.

He could already feel a headache coming up. He liked Suigetsu. Jugo really did, but the guy could be more than a little crazy sometimes. Which was certainly saying something because Jugo had seen a Sound Ninja. So it took a lot for him to label someone as crazy.

Everyone there had been absolutely out of their mind. There were no two ways about such a thing. Which was part of the reason why he had been so eager to be locked up because Jugo had been fully aware that he was insane. (Well at least part of the time).

Suigetsu's extremely sharp teeth became even more prominent as he grins in response. "Well I say we research this chick!" Jugo wasn't really sure why the Swordsmen of the Mist had all been so fond of sharpening their teeth, but who was he to judge?

Anyway, back to the matter at hand. Sasuke had saved him. He controlled his rages and now Jugo was able to live a relatively normal life. (Well as normal as your life could be when you lived in the Sound which had turned over a new Leaf, pun intended).

"You know, that's not an entirely bad idea." Karin raises an eyebrow. "And here I thought you were going to say something stupid as usual. For once, you surprised me."

Suigetsu smirks at that. "Damn right!" He pauses and then frowns. "Hey! Wait a minute!" Apparently, he had finally caught on to the not so hidden insult.

Jugo shakes his head and drags them off to the library. There were likely to be at least a few public records that might prove useful.

* * *

A short while later, Naruto blinks as Taka comes into the library. That was weird. Then again, he usually wasn't here either. Still, something had to be up.

"Hey, guys." He walks over to them cautiously. "What's going on?"

Every eye in the room was on the blonde and Taka. There wasn't a single person here who didn't recognize Naruto and these Sound Ninjas. They were probably all confused or terrified of the Sound Ninjas' presence. (That or at least suspicious).

"Well long story short, Sassy went a little crazy." Suigetsu rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

Naruto blinks at that couldn't possibly be true. If it was, he would have heard the sounds of Chidoris and Amaterasus being fired off. Hell, a Kirin might have been unleashed or who knows what?!

Sasuke definitely hadn't gone crazy. "What do you meant?" At least not in the traditional Sasuke Crazy way. (Yes, the last Uchiha had his own category of crazy…believe it)!

Karin gives Suigetsu a dirty look. Which just further proved something up. What the Hell was going on with his best friend?!

"You're such an idiot!" She sounded really mad about it too. "Sasuke didn't say that you could go around and tell people about it!"

Tell people about what?! He was Sasuke's best friend! He had a right to know what was going on! Believe it!

Suigetsu didn't seem too worried about Karin's irritation though. "Well Sasuke proposed to some random Hyuga chick." He was probably used to it. "Not your Hyuga Chick though. This one had brown hair."

Oh. Well that was good. Wait. What?! Sasuke had proposed to someone?!

"You're joking!" There was no way that the Bastard had proposed to anyone!

First of all, Sasuke wasn't even dating anyone. That and if he was planning on proposing to someone, the blonde was damn sure that the last Uchiha would have told him about it!

Jugo shakes his head as his eyes scan the records curiously. "We're not." Damn! They were actually serious. "He proposed to a woman who was definitely a member of the Hyuga Clan, but we don't know her first name."

Sheesh! That didn't exactly narrow it down much. A Hyuga woman with brown hair. That was like half of the Hyuga Clan right there! (That or at least a third, really)!

"Alright." Well there had to be something to go on. "Is there anything else you remember about her?" Naruto might know her.

He damn sure hoped that he did! The blonde couldn't believe this! The Bastard had actually proposed to someone, seemingly at random! Had he been secretly dating a Hyuga woman without anyone knowing about it?

Naruto supposed it was possible. Sasuke had been gone two years. Anything could have happened in that time, but it just didn't seem like something Sasuke would do. It implied that he had a romantic bone in his body. Something that the sapphire eyed ninja wasn't entirely sure that his best friend had at all!

"Well she's about this tall." Jugo demonstrates her height.

Suigetsu nods at that. "She also actually slapped Sassy." Oh boy! "It was pretty cool!"

A brown haired Hyuga woman, who was tall, and was crazy enough to slap Sasuke. Well that kinda narrowed it down. There was only one Hyuga woman who fit that description in Naruto's eyes.

"Nera." Sasuke had proposed to Nera!

Karin tilts her head at that. "Are you sure?" Naruto couldn't blame her for being skeptical though.

The Hyugas were a truly massive Clan. That and if he was speaking honestly, most of them were nearly identical. They kinda reminded him of a hive of bees at time. Only a handful really stuck out. (It was a bit creepy, if you thought about it for too long).

"Yeah." Naruto nods. "I'm sure." And he also was sure of something else.

He was going to kick Sasuke's butt for this! How dare he go and propose to someone without telling him! Not only that, but he had propose to Hinata's cousin!

Hinata! The girl that he was dating and loved with all his heart! Didn't he think that Naruto had a right to know, if his girlfriend's cousin might be getting married?! Didn't he think Hinata had a right to know?! This was crazy!

Suigetsu grins at him. "Right. So what do you know about her?" He smirks. "Cause you know, we gotta make sure the woman can handle his less than cuddly disposition."

"Since when do you know what the word disposition means?" Karin raises an eyebrow.

Naturally, this starts a fight. "Um I'll tell you guys later!" Right now, Naruto had something else that he had to do. "I'm gonna go find Sasuke!" Well more specifically, he had someone to find. Someone to find and probably someone who needed a good smack to his head for keeping secrets! "Cya later!" And with that, he quickly darts out of the library completely forgetting to get the medical books that Sakura had asked him to pick up!


	5. Who Is the Lucky Guy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nera takes a bold step by going to the Uchiha District.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Sasuke was well irritated to put it mildly. Apparently, someone had opened their big fat mouth and told his best friend about his proposal and he highly doubted it was Hinata. That meant that Taka was going to get an earful later. (Well more like a Chidoriful, but he digressed).

"I can't believe that you proposed to Nera!" Naruto was now flailing around in his District.

Honestly, the stray cats had far better manners than the blonde. At least, they didn't come barging in like bats out of Hell and demanding to know every detail about his personal life.

Sasuke would have told Naruto. He would have. Just after Nera accepted the proposal because in his mind, the last Uchiha was certain that she would.

He finds himself rolling his eyes at his teammate. "Why not?" There was no reason for Sasuke not to propose to her.

Alright. There was that fact that they were barely more than strangers and her Clan probably would never approve, but those were minor details in the grand scheme of things.

They could get to know each other and it wasn't like the Hyuga Clan could stop him from doing whatever he damn well pleased. He might have only been one person, but he could utterly demolish the Hyuga Estate with ease.

Of course, he wouldn't kill them. Sasuke was no longer the bloodthirsty teenager he once had been that would pay any price to achieve his goals. His journey had helped him to see that such an approach was the wrong one to take, but that didn't mean he wouldn't destroy that Estate.

He'd do it gladly, if it mean that he could have Nera as his wife. "Why not?! Have you ever even talked to her before?!" To have her be his wife and the mother of their future children. "This is crazy!"

"It might be crazy, but you're such an idiot." Sasuke scoffs at his friend's response. "Of course, I've talked to her before! You were right next to me when I did so!"

Naruto puffs up like an angry housecat. "Oh really?!" Yes, really! "When was this?!"

"At the Chunin Exams." For good measure, he adds. "Idiot." Sasuke was quite confident that the other ninja couldn't get through the day without being insulted at least once by him and so, the last Uchiha generously provided the blonde with his Daily Insult Quota!

Understandably, the blonde looked less than thrilled at being called an idiot. It had been this way since the Academy though. Sasuke didn't know why his friend still got wound up over this type of thing, but he supposed there was comfort in a predictable daily routine.

Would he and Nera ever have that, he wonders to himself. "For like two minutes!" She seemed like the sort of person who preferred order, unlike a certain sapphire eyed ninja who was currently screaming his lungs out at Sasuke.

"It still counts." Sasuke rolls his eyes. "You asked if I had ever talked to her before." The Uchiha smirks at him. "You didn't say it had to be a long conversation!"

It was amusing to watch the other ninja get so wound up. Though it was starting to hurt Sasuke's ears. He should probably shut his friend up soon.

"That is _such_ a technicality!" The future Hokage flails around in a rather undignified fashion. "You're such a sneaky Bastard sometimes. I hope that Nera knows what she's getting into, if she says yes."

Really, how was anyone supposed to take Naruto seriously, when he flailed around like that? It just didn't seem like a very Hokage move to Sasuke. Then again, apparently Hashirama had been less than dignified himself. So maybe it was normal.

In general, Sasuke wasn't the most fond of Kages. Tobirama had been a prick and was indirectly responsible for the death of his plan. The Massacre had happened under the Third Hokage's watch who was either senile by the time or damn good at playing the role of a doting grandfather. Sasuke really didn't know much about Minato other than reputation though. As for Tsunade, she was a gambler and a drunk, but a damn good medic. And that was before he even got started on _foreign_ Kages!

He was going to get eyestrain from rolling his eyes so much at this rate. "Nera is perfectly aware of what she might be getting herself into." The blonde had that effect on him. "She tends to look before she leaps, unlike some people." He adds a smirk to the last part so that Naruto couldn't miss the obvious implication.

Granted, that wasn't the smartest move. Well at least not for his ears, but Sasuke couldn't resist getting the other man wound up even more. It was far too easy and entertaining.

"You're such a jerk." He shakes his head, but his eyes grow serious. "Be careful with her, okay? I mean Nera's been through a lot." Unfortunately, Sasuke was very much aware of this.

What little he knew about the Main and Branch House Systems of the Hyuga Clan was at best, charitably borderline barbaric and at worst, outright so. He couldn't imagine doing that to your own family members.

He had killed Itachi because he didn't know the truth, but never would have Sasuke thought of enslaving someone with a Seal. This was especially true when it came to family members. How the Hyugas could do it, he wasn't sure.

Sasuke did know one thing with absolute certainty though. "I'll be careful." The Uchiha Clan was _never_ going to have such a Caste System in place. At least, not while he had anything to say about it!

* * *

Karin shakes her head at Suigetsu as the three of them make their way towards the Sound Village. "We'll send him a message when we get there." After all, it was best to get out of the blast radius.

"You're overreacting." Suigetsu shrugs. "Sassy will be pissed that we told Blondie, but Naruto was going to find out anyway and he knows that."

That may be true, but Karin was not in any mood to earn their leaders ire. That much was for certain! Suigetsu could be really stupid sometimes! She couldn't believe that he had actually done that!

Thankfully, Jugo was on her side. "True, but it's probably best to give him some time to cool down a bit." Damn straight.

One doesn't walk straight into a wildfire and expect not to get burnt. Karin was truly at a loss for how Suigetsu hadn't realized this yet, but whatever. She wasn't going to get caught up in the flames of Sasuke's fury.

She still couldn't believe that he had actually proposed to this woman so quickly. This Nera. Her own affections were Sasuke was slowly transforming from that one would have for a lover to something closer to friendship, but this still stung quite a bit.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Suigetsu places his arms behind his head as he continues to walk without a care in the world. "Whatever you guys say."

Karin had tried to get his attention for years and nothing. Nera didn't even have to try and she got a proposal from him?! Madness!

It couldn't just be because of her bloodline, could it? Karin had her own useful abilities. She could heal people and she was a highly skilled Sensor. That combined Sasuke's eyes and own formidable abilities would have guaranteed that their own children would have been powerhouses, but sadly it was not to be.

"Let's get going." Jugo leads them out of the Leaf. "Naruto's probably going to keep him tied up for awhile." That was true. "So we'll have plenty of time to get back to the Sound Village."

That's true. She really hoped that there was an Uchiha District left when Naruto and Sasuke were done _discussing_ their leader's potential engagement. Karin doubted it though. Those two talked far more with their fists than their words.

That and there was really only one building in the Uchiha District left standing. Sasuke's home and even that had been rebuilt after Pein's attack. Naruto had wanted to rebuild more, but there just hadn't been time.

"Alright." Karin nods as they walk alongside each other.

So many buildings had been destroyed by that attack, that it had made more sense to rebuild the houses of people who were actually there. Rather than those that were going to lie dormant anyway.

Sasuke was the only person who actually _lived_ in the Uchiha District. So there hadn't been a need to rebuild all the houses. Maybe, now that he was back that was about to change though.

Suigetsu grins and shakes his head. "Well lets go see what old Snake Eyes is up to." Karin clucks her tongue disapprovingly at the name.

Orochimaru was trying to turn over a new leaf. That or he was making a good show of putting up appearances about doing so. It was hard to tell, but Karin was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

The man had saved her from being human chew toy for the rest of her life. That and most likely, Karin would have been bitten to death without him. People were always so eager to use her family's abilities that they rarely thought about the consequences for the healer.

"Stop calling him that." She rolls her eyes as they flit off together.

Suigetsu gives her a look. "Oh come on." He smirks at her. "You know its true. He really does have eyes exactly like a snake."

Jugo chuckles at that. There were times when Karin was more than certain that the other man found great amusement in their bickering. Like now.

"I wouldn't insult snakes like that." Oh for the love of the Gods and Goddesses, not Jugo too!

* * *

The Sun was beginning to set, which meant most people were done with work and it wasn't quite late enough for the Leaf's nightlife to really be in full swing, Nera Hyuga muses to herself. By nightlife, she meant that the bars' patrons weren't milling about in an intoxicated state and making complete fools of themselves yet.

Well that was one thing that Sasuke certainly had in his favor, Nera decides as she slowly makes her way towards the Uchiha District. As far as she knew he was not a heavy drinker and didn't indulge in anymore exotic vices of choice. (Actually, she wasn't entirely sure that his lips had ever touched sake though it was a fairly safe bet that he had at least tried it because most ninjas did).

"Nera!" Ino smiles as she darts over to her. "Where are you going and dressed like that?"

Wonderful. She had been hoping to slip off to the Uchiha District without getting 'caught,' but it seemed that it was not to be. Not only that, but her simple white kimono with it's golden sash and red autumn leaves was decidedly not her normal attire.

Certainly, it was far from scandalous. Though it was just different enough from her normal wardrobe that someone was bound to notice, especially someone like the bubbly blonde who had likely just closed her family's Flower Shop for the day.

"I felt like stretching my legs." And directing them towards Sasuke.

Wait! Wait! That wasn't what she meant! Lovely, now she could feel her face heating up. She was blushing. It was at that moment that the Hyuga woman decides she truly did have some of the worst luck in the world!

Ino grins at her. "Well your legs do look great in that kimono!" Perfect. Now, her blush was probably never going to go away. "So first the flower and then the dressing up." Oh boy. "Who is the lucky guy?"

Nera had been afraid that that question was going to come up. She certainly didn't enjoy lying to people, but the lavender eyed woman didn't really want news of her potential relationship with Sasuke Uchiha spread all around the village before she even had a chance to talk to her family.

She'd likely be disowned before Nera even truly decided whether she wanted to accept or reject Sasuke's offer. Then she would almost be forced to accept it because no one was ever going to look at her romantically, if they thought she was being pursued by Sauske Uchiha.

"Well…I don't really know if he's lucky yet." She could probably get away with being vague though. "He's something of a secret admirer." She smiles at Ino. "He gave me the flower. So I thought it would be polite to at least make an effort."

Suddenly hearts appear in Ino's eyes and Nera was now afraid. Very afraid. Never would she have thought that she would be running to Sasuke Uchiha of all people for comfort, but that's exactly what she was about to do!

"Oh well…good luck!" Ino beams at her. "Let me know how it works out!"

To which Nera nods. "Alright." And proceeds to dart out of there as quickly as she could without further arousing Ino's suspicions.

* * *

She took a few detours, but eventually Nera finds herself on the outskirts of the Uchiha District. Well what remained of them. It almost felt like she was disturbing the dead even to look at the place.

"I'm being ridiculous." She had never put stock in such things.

The place was particularly eerie though when illuminated by the moonlight. There were so many foundations of houses that had been completely leveled or mostly leveled by the attacks. At some point, most of the debris had been gathered up carted off towards a corner at the back of the District.

That didn't meant that there likely weren't shards of broken glass or things of that nature hiding all over the place though. "I best be careful." Not to mention, there were probably snakes.

The former gardens and yards now looked far closer to a forest than the private property they had once been. The grass and weeds often reached up to at least her ankles (in the case of the grass) or even her mid-thigh (in the case of the weeds). Perfect habit for snakes.

"Then again, he does have a snake Summoning Contract." This would certainly be the perfect place to use it.

It was secluded enough from the rest of the village, that he could get away with it and the habit would be well suited for the reptiles Sasuke could summon. His summon suited him. A survivor who was often misunderstood. Snakes often scared people, but they really weren't that different than most animals she observes thoughtfully as she quietly makes her way through the Uchiha District.

Quiet. "Frighteningly so." The only sound she could hear inside the District was that of her own words and breath, save for perhaps the rustling of what she assumed were some field mice.

On second thought as she sees a flash of white wings out of the corner of her eyes, it was definitely mice. "An owl." A beautiful bird of prey had just swooped down and captured one.

Was she the mouse in this situation? Had she willingly come to her own doom?" She didn't know and that thought made her bite her lower lip in contemplation. Maybe, it would be best, if she left now.

"Nera." Though no sooner did she think that than an alarmingly familiar voice calls out for her.

* * *

Sasuke had sensed chakra nearby and decided to investigate. Chakra that he knew he should recognize, but he couldn't. He wasn't a Sensory Ninja like Karin. He didn't recognize chakra instinctively in the way she did.

It hadn't felt threatening, but he obviously couldn't let someone wander around in his home without seeing what was going on. So he had left his house and imagine his surprise when he saw a very wary looking Nera heading towards his house.

She wasn't wearing the flower, but he could see it peeking out of her kunai pouch. "Sasuke." So she hadn't rejected it either.

Which meant that she was likely wavering. Either she was close to accepting or rejecting his offer. He couldn't entirely tell which though. Either decision would have resulted in that look on her face.

That one that told him she was probably a second or two from balking. If he had been just a few second later, she probably would have already been gone by now.

"Come inside." He offers her his hand.

If they were going to be married, it was probably a good idea to get the woman used to his touch. Naruto might have left hours ago, but his words still rang in the last Uchiha's mind. While the blonde had technically been wrong, there was still quite a bit of accuracy behind his sentiment.

They were little more than strangers. His proposal was at best unorthodox and at worst just plain stupid. Despite that, he did want her to say yes.

She takes his hand. "Alright." Which shocked him.

What shocked him even more was the fact she was wearing a beautiful kimono. The design was simple, but it flattered her. Nera didn't really need to dress up to look beautiful. She had a natural elegance to her. A classical beauty, he supposed.

* * *

"Good." With that being said, he leads her to his house. "I'm sorry. I know that this place probably looks even more awful at night, but I have been planning on reconstruction. I just haven't been back long enough to make much headway."

Nera shakes his head. "It's fine." She offers him a cautious smile. "There was no reason for you to rush with reconstruction when you were just settling back into the village." Especially, when was the only one living here.

Those weren't spoken, but they did linger heavily in the air. Never voiced, but never forgotten either.

She slowly follows Sasuke inside. While most of the District was in ruins, at least his house was presentable, Sasuke decides. "You want anything?" He might as well offer her food or drink.

"Maybe some water." She nods as she sits on the couch and Sasuke heads to the kitchen to get her some.

He pours the glass as the orange tabby rushes out to see what was going on. A minute later, Sasuke comes back with the water and sees the feline cuddling up to Nera's bosom and getting fur all over her kimono. Though she didn't seem to mind too much.

The damn traitor was actually purring. Now, Sasuke was undoubtedly sure that cat was indeed a male because what male was not going to be purring over being cuddled up to those breasts? Whether they were covered or not? And clearly, he had been spending too much time with Kakashi.

He smiles at her and sits on the couch behind her though. "I see you made a friend." Well that was probably a good sign. If nothing else, Nera clearly wasn't allergic to cats. (Which in this District was a very, very good thing).

"Mhm." She takes the water gratefully and sips it. "I never figured you for a cat person or really much of an animal person outside of Summons."

That was a common misconception. Well at least he figured it was. It wasn't like most people would ever dare comment on such things around him.

He shakes his head. "Animals are easier than people." Sasuke smirks at that thought. "Feed them, give them a place to stay, and pet them just the right way and they're usually happy."

"I suppose that's true." Nera concedes. "I'm sure that you want an answer to your proposal." The woman did have a habit of cutting straight to the chase, he muses.

Nera was definitely the sort of woman who prepared to cut straight to the case. That was fine with Sasuke. It saved everyone a lot of time and energy.

"I'd be lying, if I said no." She wasn't wearing the flower though.

The lavender eyed woman bites her lower lip. That was almost assuredly a nervous habit of hers. Hinata did that weird thing with her fingers and well Nera bit her lower lip. Hyugas, he thinks to himself with amusement.

She glances at him. "The more I think about it, the more advantages I see." Well that was good. "As Uchihas, my…well our children would be free." They wouldn't be as Hyugas, Sasuke mentally finishes for her.

"That's good though." Even by his standards, the woman looked tense. So he glides his hands over her neck and shoulders slowly. "I know that I am asking you to give up a lot. Most of your Clan would probably never look at you again, except for Hinata and Hanabi, but I'm also offering a lot."

Her skin was smooth as silk. Which was odd given her harsh lifestyle as a Combat Ninja and as a branch member. Soft and warm though. He liked it. Was she this way everywhere under that kimono?

"I know, but I don't know if we're compatible." The soft sighs of pleasure at the shoulder rub said otherwise though.

Well it wasn't exactly the most noble way to get her to say yes, but Sasuke was more than willing to use physical compatibility to override the potential emotional incapability or at least the fact that they didn't know each other that well.

Besides, there was no reason to indulge in some touching that didn't involve training. "Well we don't have to get married as soon as we're engaged." His hands continue sliding over her shoulder, the woman was tense. "We can court, if that's what you're concerned about."

"My family wouldn't allow it." She shakes her head. "The second that I announce my intentions to be courted by you, well that's the second I would be disowned. I would have to find my own place rather quickly or find it before announcing."

Her family could be rather annoying at times. Though he understood why to some degree. The bloodline. They were worried about preserving the bloodline. Having a Hyuga marry that far out of the Clan would be a gamble to them. One that they couldn't control or even really monitor.

"Then I suppose it would be a quick marriage." He places a quick kiss to the back of her neck. "As my wife, you could help me redesign the District as we see fit and you would be the Clan's Matriarch." Granted until they had at least one daughter or at least one of their sons found a wife, she would be the only woman in the Clan. It was still technically true.

"Mmm are you trying to seduce me into becoming your wife by letting me choose the color of the curtains whatever flowers I want to grow in the gardens?" Good. Nera had a sense of humor, he observes.

Sasuke snorts at that. "You're more than free to choose those things as much as you like." He rubs her shoulder, smirking a bit at the content sighs he receives in response. "Just not orange, pink, or yellow curtains for the love of the Gods and Goddesses." He pauses. "Anything other than that, you can do whatever you like. That's something that generally Clan Patriarchs leave to the Matriarchs anyway."

His father certainly hadn't been the type to particularly care what color curtains there were or what kind of silverware they had. Some women didn't either, but in the end…well Sasuke got the idea that they usually chose if for no other reason than to ensure that such 'trivial matters' got decided.

"Mmm." She leans back against him as the cat purrs more. "I'll keep that in mind. What about you?" Nera glances at him. "You don't have any doubts about this or want to know anything about me before we possibly get married?"

"I don't have any doubts." Not really. "And I'd like to know whatever your willing to tell me." That was the truth.

They should get to know each other. Though Sasuke wasn't the type to press. Nera would tell him what she wanted to know on her own schedule and he'd do the same to her. If she asked him something, he'd answer honestly. If not, well there were horrors in his past that he wanted to keep as far away from the woman in the formerly pristine white kimono as much as possible. After all, there was no reason for her to bare such burdens unnecessarily.


	6. Honeybees & Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Nera continue getting to know each other in a rather amusing way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

_She couldn't believe she was doing this._ A month ago, Nera Hyuga would have laughed at anyone who suggested that she might one day consider marrying Sasuke Uchiha. That or more likely than not, she would have directed them to the hospital to be treated for whatever injury they had. (Likely a concussion at a minimum, surely because why else would she consider marrying someone like Sasuke)?

"There's not much to tell, really." Things were different now though.

That or at least they were becoming different. Sasuke was offering her a chance at freedom. A chance for her future children to be free and at the moment, he was also offering a disturbingly skilled shoulder massage.

He was sitting behind her, but Nera could easily imagine that Sasuke was rolling his eyes at her response. "I doubt that." Something that would have been difficult to contemplate not that long ago.

She'd been content to think of him like most Leaf Ninjas had for years. Sasuke had abandoned the Leaf Village in favor of studying under Orochimaru to kill Itachi.

Surely, she could understand his desire to avenge his Clan, but that didn't mean his methods weren't _questionable_ at best. That didn't mean that Sasuke wouldn't have tried to kill her or anyone else that he perceived as standing in his way back then. To put it simply, he was a threat.

"I'm a Branch Member, Sasuke." She shakes her head at his question. "I train and do missions with my team, serve my Clan in whatever way they need me to do, and I sleep." That about summed it up really.

No matter how sympathetic his motivations might have been, Sasuke had been reduced to a demon that haunted their dreams. That threat that every rustle of leaves might be trying to warn you of. He hadn't been a ninja that you wanted to stumble upon and yet, here he was giving her a shoulder massage!

He snorts at that. "That's the surface." Sasuke's hands were now sliding just a bit lower than her shoulders. "That description is no different than any other Hyuga Branch Members." His hands were a lot larger than hers. "Do you mean to tell me that all Hyugas are little more than Honeybees?" She liked it, even if his metaphor confused her.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" She glances back at him. "Why are you comparing my family to Honeybees?" Nera supposed there were worse insects to be compared to, but still. She wasn't really sure how she felt about such a comparison, especially one that clearly wasn't designed to be entirely complimentary.

He pauses for a moment and continues the massage. His skin was rougher than hers. Nera supposed that was because he was so used to wielding fire and the Chidori. Surely, holding lightning that often would have an impact on the skin at some point.

The texture didn't bother her though. "That you all live to serve the hive." If anything, it was erotic. "You were all born to do a certain task and you never deviate." Though his words weren't erotic. "There is little, if any individuality." They were painful and far more accurate than she wanted to admit.

"There may be some merit to the comparison, but no." There was individuality in her Clan. "We aren't identical. We do what is necessary for our Clan to survive and that often means putting personal feelings to the side." That didn't mean they weren't there though. "I'm certain that your Clan had a similar structure in place."

Well at least that's what she suspected. Nera really didn't know. The Uchihas were so isolated, even more so than their own Clan. Who really knew what went on in the Uchiha District?

That was probably one of the main reasons why they were blamed for the Nine Tails attack. She doubted they were actually behind it, but the Uchihas were almost another village inside the village. Were it not for the Academy, the hospital, and their military police duties, Nera suspected the might never have left their District at all.

"I was young when it happened." His voice was barely a ghost of a whisper now and that made Nera wince. "So I never really learned the more intricate details of our Clan's Hierarchy so to speak." She shouldn't have brought it up. "I know my father and mother were the Clan Heads though."

He was a member of the Main House then. Hell, Sasuke was the only House at the moment. Did Uchihas even have Houses?

Nera knew that they didn't use the Seal on their Clan, but that didn't necessarily mean that there wasn't some sort of ranking system in place. There had to be a structure or a Clan would fall apart. At a minimum, they had Clan Heads. All the 'Noble Clans' did.

His hands drifted even lower. "Did you enjoy being the son of the Clan Heads?" Almost dangerously so.

Nera was likely going to have to stop him at some point. Whether his thoughts were distracted and it was all innocent or he was trying to 'cope a feel,' she wasn't really sure.

The Hyuga woman did know one thing though. If she didn't put up some sort of boundary, well Sasuke likely wouldn't make one of his own. After all, he had proposed to her before they even went on one single date. This clearly was a man who didn't believe in boundaries.

"I was proud to be their son." He pauses. "My father was strong, proud, and stern." It almost sounded like Sasuke felt guilty. "My mother was a Jonin before she retired from Active Combat Duty. So I assume she was strong as well." His mother had been a housewife then. "She was gentle and kind though. She did her best to manage the three of us."

There had obviously been some sort of tensions between the men of that family. Probably because Fugaku suspected that Itachi was up to something. Sasuke had been so young, that he had likely sensed that something was amiss. Though how could he have possibly known what?

"That seems to be the way of most ninja fathers." She shakes her head. "Well at least those who are Clan Heads anyway." She smiles at him. "Hinata says similar things about Lord Hiashi."

Another pause. Was Sasuke actually worried about offending her. "You might be right about Clan Heads who become fathers." She sensed a _'but'_ coming. "I wanted his approval almost more than anything and I loved him, but I'm not going to be like him in that regard." Yes. She had been correct about the 'but.'

She was soon interrupted from her thoughts briefly by the cat. "Meow." The tabby clearly wanted more attention because he was now pawing at her breasts.

"What do you mean by that?" She pets the cat.

Sasuke presses a soft kiss to her ear as his hands continue working their magic. "I know that he cared about us, but he was Clan Head. He had more important things on his mind than playing with me."

Like Itachi, Nera thinks to herself. One day, she might get the courage to ask about what had happened. To hear a first hand account of what Sasuke had been through, but today was not that day.

No. Today, he just needed someone to listen. "I was a child and I didn't understand that back then, but I'm going to be different." It was likely that he had been carrying around these thoughts since well before the Massacre had happened. "I'm going to be more openly loving to my children than he was." She vaguely wonders, if he had voiced them to anyone else before.

He probably hadn't though. From what little she could tell, it seemed Sasuke felt guilty about his feelings towards his father. Like Hinata, a younger version of the man sitting behind her had felt inadequate at some point. That he didn't measure up to whatever standards Fugaku Uchiha had set up for him.

Unlike Hinata though, it appeared that the last Uchiha had never had a chance to resolve his issues with his Sire. That was apparently something that still disturbed him. Nera could understand father issues. Her own father had died because he was a Branch Member. Had he been born even a few minutes sooner, he would likely still be alive and Sasuke probably wouldn't have proposed to her.

"I'm sure that he was a good man, but we all have our faults." Goodness knows Nera still felt guilty about how she had treated Hinata at the Chunin Exams. "I have no doubt that you'll be more…attentive in that respect than he was." After all, Sasuke wasn't facing the impending threats that his father had been. He'd have more time for his children than Fugaku had been able to spare.

If her father had been born early though, it would be Hinata who was the Branch Member. That thought was horrifying to contemplate, but it was true. It seemed that no matter how one looked at it, her family was destined to hurt the ones it loved the most. Themselves.

Sasuke nods at that. "Though I'm sure that there is one thing he didn't have to worry about." He snorts in amusement. "I doubt that my father was ever jealous of a cat." To which Nera blushes.

It wasn't terribly hard to figure out why Sasuke was supposedly 'jealous' of the cat. He was definitely a Breast Ninja.

* * *

Naruto still couldn't believe that Bastard! Sasuke had actually gone and proposed to someone without telling him! Hell, he had gone and proposed to someone who he hadn't even been dating!

"I was s-surprised too." Hinata nods in agreement.

The two of them were now training in the Forest of Death. It seemed like the safest place to talk without being overheard because boy, oh boy, Naruto had a lot to say about Sasuke's potential engagement!

Surprised just didn't cut it. "How long have you known?" Why hadn't the bluenette told him!

It really wasn't like Hinata to keep a big secret like that from him or anyone! She was probably the most trustworthy person that he had ever known. So why hadn't she told him.

"Not long." Hinata shakes her head quickly. "I would have told you, but Nera made me promise not to tell anyone." Oh. Well that made sense.

Of course, Nera wouldn't want people to know yet. She would want time to think about what to say to the Sneaky Bastard. And naturally, Hinata wasn't the sort of person to break her promise to anyone.

All of that added up and the end result was clear. He had been left in the dark, but for good reason. That didn't meant that the blonde wasn't planning on kicking Sasuke's butt though because he really, really deserved it for being so sneaky!

Naruto sighs at that and nods. "It's okay, Hinata." He wasn't angry. Well at least not with her.

Sasuke was another matter. He and the Bastard had talked about it though. At least the other ninja knew where he stood on the matter.

"So what do you think about all this?" Hinata had to have some sort of opinion about the 'engagement.'

Hinata fidgets and squirms under his gaze. "If she accepts, Nera would no longer be a Branch Member. She'd be free." She obviously felt uncomfortable about the whole affair. "I talked to Sasuke about it and he gave valid reasons."

Valid reasons didn't sound good enough to Naruto though. The blonde knew it took far more than logic to make a marriage work. Love or at least some degree of caring had to be involved. Otherwise, both parties were doomed to be miserable for the rest of their lives or until a divorce was granted.

Rarely, did ninjas divorce. Probably because they rarely lived long enough for an inharmonious marriage to be much of an issue, he thinks to himself. Whoa. His thoughts had suddenly taken a far darker turn than he had intended them to go.

Naruto really need to start focusing on the positive again. "What'd he say?" Believe it!

"He gave the usual reasons, but he said it wasn't love." That wasn't good. "It wasn't love, but it could grow into love."

Well that was something. The sapphire eyed ninja wasn't entirely sure that was enough for a marriage. Then again, Sasuke had always been weird. Maybe, he should have expected the other ninja to give an equally weird proposal!

* * *

Well things were going better than expected. Nera was letting him touch her. A lot and they were actually talking about important things. Granted, she hadn't opened up much about herself yet, but that would come in time.

Sasuke had never bothered with courting before. So he wasn't really certain what was considered normal or not. Though he suspected that someone like Nera wasn't going to open up on the first 'date,' if one could even call this that.

"Well that's true." She shakes her head as her cheeks turn an endearing shade of pink. "He never had to worry about being jealous over cats." A rosy shade.

Hinata blushed ruby red. Nera blushed pink. It seemed that blushing really ran in that family. That or at least its female members.

For a moment, he wonders how else he could make her blush. It would be fun to find out. Sadly, it was far to early for such things. Sasuke was perceptive enough to realize that he was pushing his luck with the shoulder massage as it was.

Sasuke nods at that. "You could have some, if you wanted." He pauses and clarifies. "Pets, I mean."

"Is that your way of trying to distract me from the fact that you're a Breast Ninja?" Sasuke blinks in shock at Nera's boldness. "If it is, well I'll take it and it seems that will be the case either way. I don't have the heart to kick out the strays."

For a moment, he felt a bit tongue-tied. He was supposed to be the one doing the seducing or pushing the limits. Though Sasuke supposed that he should have expected Nera to try something like this sooner or later.

It was obvious that when given the choice, Nera would exert whatever little control over her environment that she was able to. Not that he could blame her. Living as a slave to your own family must have been a horrible fate for anyone.

He wasn't really sure how to respond. "That's good to know about the cats and I hadn't really thought about it much before." Other than to be honest. "Which body parts that I find most appealing."

Nera turns around and shakes her head. "You know for a former Missing Nin, you are probably the most horrible liar that I've ever met." The Hyuga clucks her tongue at him disapprovingly. "After Hinata and Naruto, of course. Everyone thinks about such things, even if it's only a few fleeting thoughts that are scattered to the wind afterwards."

"Meow." Now, even the cat was chastising him?!

Unbelievable! He didn't know whether to laugh or to scoff at that occurrence in all honesty.

In the end, he snorts. "Well maybe, a few times." It was only natural. "Does that mean that My Lady is confessing to having improper thoughts of her own from time to time?"

He probably shouldn't have said that. There was every chance that Nera could bolt at any minute. Curiosity was a powerful force though and if worse came to worst, he could always blame the damn cat!

The blush grows at least two shades darker, but he still wouldn't call it a red. "As I said, e-everyone does from time to time." She was definitely embarrassed and it was disturbingly cute. "It's only natural."

Cute wasn't really a word that Sasuke had ever thought he'd associate with Nera Hyuga. She was powerful, aloof, intelligent, a prodigy, graceful, and perhaps even a bit cold, but never cute. Well not until now at least.

"Well if it's so natural, you won't mind telling me what you like." He smirks at that thought.

* * *

Back in the Sound, Karin sighs in relief. They were safe. Well at least for now. Sasuke was likely still bickering with Naruto about everything.

"What are the three of you looking so nervous about?" Orochimaru!

Damn! He was sneaky! Of course, all ninjas were sneaky by default. Well they were, if they wanted to live to see their next birthdays, anyway! Though Orochimaru took it to another level that few could achieve.

Sugietsu almost jumps out of his skin. "DAMN IT!" It was really funny to see him freak out like that. "Don't sneak up on us like that! Are you trying to give us all heart attacks?!"

As much as Karin was loathed to admit this, Suigetsu had a very good point about that. The Sannin did seem to enjoy nearly scaring people to death by popping out of nowhere. It was most unsettling to say the least.

"It is a little unnerving." Jugo sighs in agreement.

Things were really bad when Jugo commented on them. He was probably the easiest going person that Karin knew. Well assuming of course, that he wasn't in the middle of a rage. In which case, it really was wisest to get out of his way and call for Sasuke.

"My apologies, but what happened?" Surprisingly, it wasn't Sugietsu that opened his big, fat mouth this time.

It was Jugo. "Sasuke is in the Leaf again and he has proposed to a woman there." Damn it! "She is considering his offer and Naruto found out about the proposal. So the two of them are having a heart-to-heart at the moment."

Why?! Why was she surrounded by idiots?! What had Karin possibly done to deserve this?! Was this payback for trying to steal Sasuke's toothbrush?! Because that was only one time!

* * *

Nera was blushing even more. "I suppose that's fair." Adorable, really. Now she was a light shade of red. "Since, I already know what you like. Though it is an admittedly obvious preference for most men."

He shakes his head at that. "You dress conservatively, so it's hard to see much else." He tilts his head to the side. "Though from what I can see, I do like your legs, your hips, and…well everything else."

Sasuke decides now was not the time to comment directly on his future wife's charming backside. That would probably get him a not so Gentle Fist right to some extremely uncomfortable areas and he would very much like to restore his Clan one day. It only took one shot to make that impossible.

"Who knew that Sasuke Uchiha was such a pervert?" She snorts at the thought. "Then again, Kakashi was your Sensei."

That was a fair point. Kakashi was Kakashi. Still, Sasuke felt that he was making progress here and it was a chance to learn something very important about Nera. What turned her on.

If he was going to restore his Clan, that was definitely something he should know. Besides, it was something of a matter of pride. The last thing he needed was to hear that his wife was unsatisfied and for it to somehow get back to Naruto. The idiot would never, never let him live it down if that happened!

He rolls his eyes at that. "Well as you said it's only natural." Sasuke smirks at her in response. "Though I notice that you haven't answered the question yet." It was fun to taunt her. "Is there a reason? Are you as shy as your cousin?"

The last Uchiha knew that was fighting dirty, but he didn't care. Whatever worked. Sasuke Uchiha was a ninja. Not a saint. Which meant he wasn't above using some questionable tactics to complete whatever 'mission' he was on and right now, he was most assuredly on a mission.

"Well, I guess I've never really discussed such things with someone else before." The blush hadn't left yet. "It's a little…embarrassing to admit."

What could cause such a practical ninja like Nera to be that embarrassed? It was certainly an intriguing thought, Sasuke observes as he absentmindedly pets the cat.

"If you're considering accepting my proposal, I think that it's a bit pointless to withhold such information from me." He might be able to prod her along with logic. "It's for your benefit as much as mine."

Nera hesitates for a few seconds more, but seems to have come to some sort of decision. "Well shaped biceps and abs." That was her thing?!

That was what caused the brunette to blush so much? Honestly! That was so normal and tame!

Sasuke decides it probably had something to do with her being a Hyuga. How such a sexually repressed Clan became so large was anyone's guess, but Hinata was a fainter. Nera was a blusher and he was damn sure that this was normal in the Hyuga Clan.

"That was your big dark secret?" He raises an eyebrow.

Her blush grows only deeper. "Well not exactly. More like what they symbolize than the actual body parts themselves." Uh huh.

He wasn't really sure what he was missing. Though he could work with that. Almost any ninja could.

There were some benefits to the harsh lifestyle that many ninjas had. All those hours poured into training, well they generally achieved results. It was a rare male ninja past puberty who didn't have a well sculpted body. If you trained hard enough, it was almost bound to happen at some point.

"Right." He shakes his head in amusement and kisses her forehead. "Don't worry. I won't tell everyone your dirty little secret. That you have a thing for biceps." Sasuke couldn't help, but smirk. "I'm sure that your Clan would be so traumatized by that knowledge."

She gives him a rather indignant look. "They would!" Yes, just as Sasuke had thought. They were a bunch of cold fish.

This was going to be an interesting marriage to say the least. Sasuke was more or less going to have to coax Nera out of the inhibitions that the result of her strict upbringing.

He didn't mind that though. Sasuke had always liked a challenge. And well, that's exactly what Nera was at the moment. A challenge.

"Oh, I'm sure that they would." Sasuke smiles and caresses her cheek. "You don't have to worry about them here though."

In the Uchiha District, she was free to do as she pleased. The woman wouldn't have to worry about her family's disapproving eyes. Here she would be his wife and the Clan Matriarch. Who was going to scold her for giving into very human desires? No one.

She surprises him by kissing his hand. "You're excellent at buttering people up, when you want to." Nera laughs as she looks down at the cat. "Just like a cat, really. Antisocial until they want something."

"Isn't that most people though?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

Nera considers that for a few seconds, before nodding. "I suppose you have a point." There was a pause before she takes out the orchid. "I do hope that you won't make me regret this because this is quite possibly the most foolish that I've ever done." Nera places the orchid in her heir.

"I won't." Sasuke smiles and captures her lips in a heated kiss. "I promise." And he truly meant that because this was the beginning.

The beginning of his Clan's Restoration and maybe, what he had told Hinata was true. Maybe, their need for each other could grow into love. At the very least, he enjoyed kissing her and making her blush. That was a start.


	7. Size Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is wondering where Sasuke and Nera are as Sasuke asks Nera a very important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Nera wasn't really sure when it happened, but next morning she was awoken to sunlight streaming through the windows and falling into the baby blue sheets of her bed.

"Wait." She blinks at that last part. "I don't have blue sheets." She had white ones.

Where was she? Immediately, the Hyuga woman looks around. Her senses were on full alert as she prepared to face any danger that might be nearby. As the minutes ticked by though, it became apparent that she wasn't in any danger.

She wasn't in her bedroom, but Nera was safe. The traces of chakra in the room and the scent told her all she needed to know. Nera was in Sasuke's room.

"Sandalwood and pine trees." She might not know Sasuke that well, but she recognized his scent and his chakra signature.

Sasuke smelled like sandalwood and pine trees. The pine trees was easily explained. He lived in the Leaf Village. It was a rare Leaf Ninja who didn't carry at least a trace of an earthy hint to their scent. As for the sandalwood though, Nera could only assume that was because of whatever soap or shampoo he used.

For some reason, she couldn't help but giggle at that thought. "Well at least his mane isn't nearly as long as Madara." Still, it was obvious that Sasuke must use well _something_ for his unruly raven locks.

She couldn't imagine that he was using whatever Gai Sensei and Lee used. His hair was too well cared for that. She loved her teammates dearly, but when it came to their fashion choices or beauty regimes, well…there was much they could improve upon.

"So you're telling me that you don't want me to grow my hair out?" Nera hears an amused chuckling from the doorway and blinks when she sees Sasuke was standing there with a tray in his arms. "You don't want to be married to someone who looks like a lion or porcupine like my ancestor did?"

She feels her face heat up in embarrassment. Sasuke must have overheard her muttering about Madara and he also must have made breakfast. That knock almost stops her in her tracks. Sasuke had made her breakfast in bed?!

All the words that had been on the tip of her tongue, suddenly disappeared. Only for a moment though. "I quite like your hair just the way it is and did you really prepare breakfast for both of us?" She was a Hyuga woman, after all. They were taught how to conduct themselves in even the most unusual of situations.

Sasuke Uchiha cooking her breakfast in bed and talking about his hair, well that definitely qualified. Nera had thought that she had seen everything between being a Branch Member of the Hyuga Clan, being on Lee's team, and the war, but clearly she had not.

Despite everything, the raven haired ninja had completely shocked her by doing a completely mundane activity. He had cooked for her as if they were already lovers. If the thought of him washing his hair was comical, the idea of Sasuke Uchiha in the kitchen was just utterly bizarre.

"Mhm." He raises an eyebrow as he sets the tray down on the bed. "Why do you look so shocked?"

Well mostly because imagining Sasuke in the kitchen was like picturing a black panther trying to prepare an omelet or something of that nature. It just wasn't something you saw everyday. Everything about Sasuke seemed so intense.

The idea of him doing something as domestic as cooking was well shocking. "I'm still getting used to the idea of you doing normal things, I suppose." She shouldn't have said that. Nera really needed to learn to watch her mouth. "My apologies. That came out wrong."

"It's fine." Sasuke shrugs as he watches her nibble at her toast. "I brought it on myself. I've heard all sorts of rumors." Did that bother him, she wonders to herself. "Most of them were of course related to sex or combat."

Well now that he brought that up, knowing Sasuke that probably wasn't an either or situation. He was just so naturally competitive and aggressor in most things. She couldn't imagine that didn't carry over into other aspects of his life.

Should she address that? Nera had just agreed to be his wife. Wasn't it her right to know about such things or would that send him a signal that she wasn't prepared to send?

Would Sasuke take that as an invitation? "It's not fine." He wanted to restore his Clan and she had accepted his proposal. "They shouldn't speak about things that they don't understand." It might only be natural for him to assume she was making some sort of sensual advance towards him.

"If they never spoke about things they didn't understand, they'd never speak at all." Sasuke smirks.

Nera couldn't help, but laugh at that. "I suppose that's true." Well that was something at least.

Sasuke had made it out of his traumatic childhood, the Sound, and the war with a sense of humor attacked. It was a rather sarcastic and biting sense of humor, but it was still there.

"Suppose is being way too generous." Sasuke shakes his head as he adjusts the orchid in her hair and takes a gulp of his morning tea.

Wait. Morning! It was morning! She had spent the night and she hadn't told her family where she was going! They were probably worried sick about her! What had she just done?!

* * *

At the Hyuga Estate, Hiashi frowns. That was odd. Nera hadn't joined them for breakfast. Perhaps she had taken ill.

Feeling more than a little worried about his niece he goes to her room. What he found disturbed him even more. An empty bed.

She hadn't slept in her bedroom at all. Immediately, he leaves her room and begins looking for Hinata. The two of them were close. His daughter would know where Nera had gone.

It takes him a few moments to find her. "Hinata?" After all, the Estate was vast and there was no telling where she might be at any given moment.

"Umpf!" And well sometimes, even Hyugas ran into each other.

Like now for instance. He had just bumped into his younger daughter. Hanabi. Maybe, she would know where Nera was. That or at least where Hinata was.

He smiles at her. "Have you seen your sister or Nera today? It was always best to just cut straight the heart of any matter.

"Hinata is out at the Clan Training Grounds and I haven't seen Nera today." Hanabi frowns at that thought.

Obviously, she had just realized what an unusual occurrence that truly was. Nera had always been so responsible about reporting her whereabouts. A trait that Hiashi Hyuga had always appreciated. After all, theirs was a family full of ninjas.

One never knew when something horrible might happen on a mission. That was why it was important to keep track of as many Clan Members as possible. With that in mind, he quickly departs for the Clan Training Grounds to find Hinata.

* * *

"Nera, are you alright?" Sasuke blinks as he takes in the suddenly panicked expression of his fiancée.

Fiancée. That was going to take some getting used to. The word felt foreign even in his head and yet, that purple orchid in her hair reminded him that she had indeed accepted his proposal last night. They were to be wed.

She shakes her head as she springs out of the bed. "I can't believe I fell asleep here!" What was that supposed to mean?! "I didn't tell my Clan that I was going to be gone the entire night." Oh. So that was it. "They're going to be really worried about me."

His future wife apparently thought that he was clueless. "I already sent a scroll to Hinata." Sasuke watches the frantic woman run about in a desperate bid to find her sandals. "Once you fell asleep, I didn't have the heart to wake you. So I figured it was best to alert your family that you weren't coming home."

It takes a moment or two for that to sink and for Nera to calm down, but she eventually did. Which was good. Sasuke wasn't entirely sure how to deal with a panicky almost wife.

"Oh." Though he really wished that Nera wouldn't be so shocked by his consideration. "That was very thoughtful of you." More like common sense, but Sasuke would take the compliment.

The Uchiha in question nods. "Well we are going to be married." They were supposed to watch out for one another. "Husbands and wives are expected to look after one another." He watches her with amusement as she shoves her sandals on her deceptively dainty looking feet.

He'd never really thought of feet as cute before, but there was something cute about them. Elegant might have been the more proper word though.

"Speaking of that, did we sleep in the same bed?" Sasuke probably should have seen that question coming from a mile away really. "Or did you take another room? I hope you didn't sleep on the couch on my account."

Somewhere between a smile and a smirk. "I slept in a guestroom." Sasuke was sure that was the look adorning his face at the moment. "When we sleep in the same bed, I assure you that you will remember doing so."

He couldn't resist teasing her. It was probably wrong, but Nera had accepted his proposal. She was going to be his wife. It was best to begin the likely long process of getting her used to him. Getting her used to being comfortable with such things.

"Has anyone ever told you that your modesty is really one of your most becoming traits?" Nera shakes her head in amusement.

Sasuke was definitely smirking at that. "All the time." He closes the distance between them and kisses her.

The woman was asking for it really. Teasing him like that and looking endearingly flustered about well everything.

* * *

On the other side of the Leaf, Gai frowns. That was strange. Nera had missed training again. That or at the very least, she was late.

"What's wrong, Gai Sensei?" Lee looks at him with concern.

Well he wasn't entirely sure what was wrong. Obviously, something must be though. Perhaps, Nera had come down with a cold? She really should take better care of herself if that was indeed the case.

He smiles at Lee. "Nera has already missed one training session and is well on her way to missing another." He'd never known her to be this lax with her training! "Did she say anything to either of you about feeling ill?"

If she was sick, they should go and visit her. Perhaps, they'd get her some flowers and a gift basket! That would show her the Power of Youth and surely cause her to recover faster from whatever bug she may have caught!

"No really." This time, it was Tenten to interjected.

Hmm. That was strange. So Nera hadn't mentioned being sick, but she was missing training sessions! Well one way or another, he was going to get to the bottom of this!

He glances at Lee and his other female student. "Well has she been acting unusually in any other way?" Perhaps, there was some clue as to her strange behavior as of late.

"Well other than missing training sessions, there was a flower in her hair!" a flower. "Gai Sensei, do you think that Nera got a boyfriend?"

Oh so that was it! Ah yes, the Power of Youth was a beautiful thing, but even more so was the Power of Love. That would explain her sudden absences. It seemed that she wasn't just sick after all. Nera was lovesick!

It was possible. "That might be the case." He grins at the thought.

Ah. The thought of his students finding their true loves was a most magical one! Hmm. Who could the lucky man be though?

"Has she mentioned anyone special lately?" Gai tilts his head at the thought.

He was almost certainly a ninja. Gai couldn't imagine that Nera would fall for a civilian, knowing that it would likely get her disowned from her Clan. And assuming that wasn't the case, a civilian would never feel comfortable living at the Hyuga Estate!

This was especially true because Nera was a Branch Member. That thought left a bitter taste in his mouth! The Hyuga Caste System was to say the very least, not youthful!

Tenten and Lee both shake their heads. "No, Gai Sensei." Well, that was probably because she was just feeling shy about the matter.

Gai wouldn't have thought Nera was shy before, but Hinata was. Hinata was shy and the two of them were cousins. Maybe, it was a Hyuga Trait to be bashful around your most precious person. It was certainly an interesting thought to ponder.

"Strange." Well there was only one thing that they could do about this situation! "Well let's go pay her a visit!"

Tenten blinks at that. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Of course, it was a good idea! "The Hyugas don't usually like people going to their Estate!"

Well maybe, that was one of their problems! That was a Clan badly in need of some Youth! Maybe, if they got some more of it, they would do away with the Main and Branch House System all together! Things would be much better for Nera and all the Branch Members then!

"Well I think they'll make an exception!" He grins. "Onward my students! For we are going to check on our teammate and to help her train for the Arena of Love!"

He hears Tenten mutter something under her breath, but that wouldn't stop him! They had to Power of Youth on their side and they were going to help Nera! And with that declaration planted firmly in his mind, Gai takes off with his team towards the Hyuga Estate!

* * *

Nera gasps as Sasuke kisses her. It wasn't a demanding kiss. If anything, it was clear that Sasuke was feeling more playful than anything.

That wasn't a word that she would have associated with him until very recently, but the man she had just agreed to marry was full of surprises. Though she decides to dwell on that later. For now, she was more than content to focus on the feeling of his lips against hers.

She doubted either of them had much experience in this matter, but there was really something to be said for instinct. If full intimacy was anything like kissing, she wouldn't terribly mind helping him with restoring his Clan.

"What size are you?" He smiles after breaking the kiss, a few minutes later.

The taste of his kiss was still clouding her mind. It took her a few seconds to realize what he was asking her. "I beg your pardon?!" Was he actually asking her measurements?!

Sasuke Uchiha really was a pervert! She should smack him! Nera had agreed to marry him, but that didn't necessarily mean that he could take such liberties yet!

"Why do you look like you want to slap me?" Sasuke looks at her in confusion. "I'm only asking to make sure I get the right ring size." Oh.

Her face burns once more. The one time that her fiancé had asked an innocent question, she had assumed the worst. Sasuke really was such a bad influence on her.

Nera had rarely suffered from such deviant thoughts before Sasuke waltzed into her life. He waltzed right in and to Hell with everything else. He'd completely turned up the very orderly fate that she had in mind and his kisses were turning her into some kind of pervert!

"S-Size seven." Honestly, this really was all her fault.

He nods at her. "Do you have a preference for what type of gem or do you want it to be a surprise?" Right. The engagement ring.

Sasuke Uchiha was asking her about what kind of engagement ring she would favor. Nera couldn't help, but feel a little lightheaded. It was hard to believe that this was all actually real, but it was.

She was getting married to him. Nera Hyuga was going to marry the last Uchiha. A man who until only two years ago, had been a Missing Nin. A Missing Nin that Danzo had ordered killed on sight and now, things couldn't be more different.

"Surprise me." Nera smiles at him. "I'm sure that whatever you choose will be more than suitable and it really doesn't matter what the ring looks like to me." It mattered what it symbolized.

That ring was going to symbolize her freedom. Soon, she would no longer be a Branch Member. Nera would be free to come and go as she pleased and likely before long, she would be holding a newborn in her arms.

He kisses her forehead. "Well I suppose I should have expected that." Why? "You've always been a practical woman as far as I can tell."

"I used to be." She shakes her head in amusement. "Until you found me in the Forest of Death and I agreed to marry a man that I barely know." That was just not very practical.

Neither was dwelling on what their child would look like at the moment. For now, they had to plan their wedding and she had to figure out how to break the news to the rest of her Clan. Most of them would see this as the ultimate betrayal.

While Nera highly doubted they would be foolish enough to attack, that didn't mean there wasn't going to be bad blood between the Clans for years to come. Sasuke was a one man army onto himself, but that didn't mean all their Clan Members were going to be and not even Sasuke Uchiha was immortal.

"That's true." He kisses her cheek. "I can tell your mind is going a mile a minute. What's troubling you?"

The future. Had she taken her freedom only to doom their new Clan to a cold war with the Hyuga Clan for the foreseeable future?

"I need to find a way to inform them of this engagement tactfully." She shakes her head and sighs. "I don't want to see the Uchihas and Hyugas hold a grudge against each other for longer than we're alive."

Sasuke pauses and nods. "That's a fair point." He stuffs a piece of sausage in her mouth. "I'll speak to Hiashi about it." The Uchiha rolls his eyes at the thought. "We'll just pretend that I asked him for his Blessing before I asked you for your hand in marriage."

She quickly chews and swallows the offered food. "Yes, that might be best." Hiashi was the sort of man that would take anything less as an insult.

* * *

Hiashi smiles as he makes his way to the Clan Training Grounds. Hinata had certainly become quite dedicated to her training as of late. As much has her affections towards Naruto had originally baffled him, he was certainly a good influence on her and he was now the hero of the Ninja World. Honestly, what more could he ask for when it came to his daughter's happiness?

Well maybe, for his grandchildren not to be blonde. That would stick out rather horribly amongst his Clan. Still, he wouldn't terribly mind, if they were. It would just make the children's lives easier, if they weren't.

"Hinata!" He waits until she wasn't in the middle of a difficult form to call out for her.

Hiashi Hyuga knew how intricate many of their forms were. The Gentle Fist was not an easy style to master, but it was well worth it in the end. That and the Byakugan were the pride of the Hyuga Clan.

It was what bound them all together. The Main and the Branch Houses. Pride in their Clan. Pride in their abilities, their heritage, and in each other.

"Oh good morning, Father." She smiles at him.

He nods at her in acknowledgement. "Good morning, Hinata." Now back to his present task. "I trust you slept well? Have you seen Nera by the way?"

Hinata bites her lower lip. Hmm. She had definitely seen her cousin then. Something must have happened. Something that was causing her to worry.

"I slept very well, Father." Good. "And Nera is still out training. She wanted to work on her endurance alone." Hinata smiles at him.

If that was it, why was his daughter so anxious? The bluenette didn't bite her lower lip like that without reason. There was more to this story than he was being told and Hiashi Hyuga was going to find out what and quickly.

He was Hyuga Clan's Patriarch. That meant that he had to know what was going on in his house. That was the only way that he would ever be able to properly protect them all!

"I see and the reason for your obvious distress?" Because to him, it was rather obvious.

Most people probably wouldn't have, but Hiashi Hyuga was not most people. He was an elite ninja form the Hyuga Clan and he was also Hinata's father. He knew the little quirks to her various mannerisms like the back of his hand and he Hiash knew damn well when the girl was keeping something from him!

Hinata actually gulps. The woman had to be the poorest liar that he had ever met. Something obviously was very much amiss. Hiashi was just at a loss as to what it was.

It didn't take the bluenette too long to compose herself though. "I'm just worried about her." She smiles at him. "Nera trains very hard. She needs to be more forgiving towards herself."

Well that was certainly true. Hiashi didn't believe that Hinata was lying to him at the moment, but he still wasn't entirely convinced that was all there was to this mystery.

"And did she say where she was conducting this solitary training?" Perhaps, he should find her and express Hinata's concerns to the girl.

Hinata pauses as she considers this. "She didn't tell me where she was going to be conducting her training." Uh huh.

Hiashi was about to press her further when he sees something disturbing out of the corner of his eyes. Green spandex and bushy brows that were far too large to be considered normal!

"Good morning, Friend Hiashi!" Oh Dear Gods and Goddesses, it was Nera's team! "Have you seen Friend Nera today?" Lee flashes him a bright grin that almost left Hiashi blind in from its intensity.

He was about to tell the boy off for trespassing when Gai spoke. "Sorry about not giving you more notice." Well that was enough to cool his temper for the moment. "We're just looking for Nera."

That was strange. Why hadn't Nera briefed her team about her desire to engage in some solo training? That wasn't like her to be so inconsiderate.

"Well I just spoke with Hinata and she told me that Nera was off doing some solo training." He raises an eyebrow at them. "Didn't she tell you that?"

Tenten shakes her head. "No. She didn't." Hmm. Perhaps, Hinata had not lied to him, but at the very least Nera was being careless or at worse, she was deceiving her cousin and her team about her whereabouts!

"I see." He pauses. "Well I'm afraid that we can't help you." Hiashi nods at them apologetically. "If we see her, we'll inform Nera that you were looking for her."

Gai grins at him. "Alright." Honestly, what kind of toothpaste were these men using?! Their teeth were so white! "Have a very Youthful Day!" And with that, he leads his team off and Hiashi Hyuga to his thoughts.

Nera was acting very suspiciously lately. She might be under the weather or just being careless, but he sensed it was something more. He was now even more determined to find out what exactly was going on with his previously very responsible niece! Because she was not acting very responsibly at the moment and it was starting to worry him!


	8. Her Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke goes shopping for Nera's ring and finally tells Hiashi about the engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

"You should probably go back to your Clan." Sasuke smiles at her. "The note I sent will buy us some time, but they'll start to worry soon."

Nera nods at that. She was an accommodating woman for the most part, he notices. Though that might have something to do with her being a Branch Member. She was far more used to following orders than giving them.

Of course, these weren't orders. They were more like suggestions or requests. Damn. He was probably going to have to watch that. The last thing he wanted Nera to think was that she was exchanging one cage for another.

She pauses for a moment and kisses his cheek. "I'll hide the orchid for now." Nera places it in her kunai pouch. "It would raise too many questions and we agreed that you would speak to my uncle first before we made any formal announcements."

That was true. Sasuke had. Though in all honesty, he was not looking forward to that conversation.

Hiashi couldn't actually stop him from marrying Nera, but he could make things annoying. While the last Uchiha was quite certain that his strength alone was enough to prevent a Clan War, he didn't want to spark a feud between his Clan and the Hyugas that would last for generations either. Damn Hyugas and their pride!

"Probably a good idea." Sasuke sighs. He didn't really care for hiding their engagement, even if it was only for a short awhile. "I would suggest packing. I'll come back later tonight and inform Hiashi of my intentions." This wasn't going to be pretty, but it was necessary.

"I'll see you later." Nera looks at him. "I have a lot of packing to do." She obviously felt just as awkward about their separation as he did.

They probably weren't in love, but they were clearly more than just comrades. She was going to be his wife and he was going to be her husband. Whether Hiashi Hyuga liked it or not.

He nods as he watches her dart off. She was definitely fast and it was probably Kakashi's influence, but he couldn't help but notice something about his future wife. Damn she had a nice ass!

* * *

She quickly makes her way back to the Hyuga Estate. Luckily, no one stopped her. Well that was until she made it onto the grounds and she sees her uncle waiting for her.

"Nera!" He looked worried about her? "Are you alright? Your teammates stopped by and said you missed training?" He glances at Hinata. "Though Hinata says that you went off to do some solo training?"

Thank goodness for Sasuke's letter. If it wasn't for that, Nera would have been fumbling for an excuse. Well if nothing else, her future husband wasn't a simpleton. Which was always good to know.

She'd work with the excuse that Sasuke had conveniently provided her with. "Yes, I thought it would be good to improve my skills as an individual and I must have lost track of the time." It was the truth, but not the entire truth. "I deeply apologize for causing you or anyone else to worry. I shall be more careful in the future."

When in doubt, always apologize. It was something of an unspoken rule amongst the Branch Members. It was best to just accept responsibility for whatever real or imaginary transgression you might have committed. Punishments were generally less severe when you did.

He shakes his head. "Well just don't make a habit of it." Hiashi sighs and gives her a firm look. "Do send a message to one of your teammates informing them that you have returned. Hinata explained what happened, but it's a matter of courtesy."

"Yes, Lord Hiashi." Nera bows to him. "I will be sure to do so." She smiles at the lavender eyed man. "May I be excused? I'm afraid that my room is in need of cleaning."

The Hyuga Patriarch nods. "Yes, you may." Good. She had been dismissed.

That meant she would have time to pack. Time that she desperately needed because Sasuke was going to come by this evening. This was for all practical purposes, her last day as Nera Hyuga. The wedding would be nothing more than a formality after today!

"Thank you, Uncle." She smiles and turns to head off.

Hinata surprises her though. "I'll go with you." She beams at her father. "After all, the room will get cleaned faster this way."

Hiashi raises an eyebrow, but he waves them off again. "Very well." Obviously, he didn't think it was something worth debating about. "I shall see you both at dinner."

Yes, dinner. That was when Sasuke would likely ask to speak with Hiashi. It was also when she was probably going to be disowned. A fact that she found equal parts terrifying and exciting because it meant that she was one step closer to freedom!

* * *

Sasuke sighs back at the Uchiha District as he begins his departure towards the marketplace. He would have asked Taka to help him select a ring, but they had likely already fled to the sound.

He did know one thing for sure though. Sasuke Uchiha had to find his lovable idiot of a best friend and take him on this very important S-Class Mission. Not because he thought the blonde knew a damn thing about engagement things, but because he was Naruto.

"If I don't take him with me, I'll never hear the end of it." Sasuke sighs as he strides towards Naruto's home.

As always, he had to endure the stares and whispers. There even some people who were pointing at him. Had it been anyone else, such an action would have been classified as improper or even rude. Because it was him though, well Sasuke understood.

It wasn't that long ago when he would have destroyed this village. This village was one full of sheep in his mind. They followed the herd and that was that.

"Loser, open your door!" Sasuke knocks on the door of Naruto's house.

Once most of these people had thought of him as a tragic figure or a childhood prodigy. Whether they felt bad for him because of what had happened to his family or were in awe of his skills, he had clearly been 'popular.' Whether he wanted to be or not.

With Naruto it had been the opposite. The blonde would have done just about anything to be accepted, but they had all scorned him because of the Nine Tails (or because their older family members did).

"Hey, Bastard!" Naruto grins as he opens the door. "What's up?"

Times had changed though. Their positions had been reversed. Now, Naruto was the hero and Sasuke was the bomb that everyone was waiting to go off. All because most of them were sheep and rarely did they question anything.

If they did, things would have been better. Naruto wouldn't have been treated as a pariah, the Massacre never would have happened, and the Hyuga Caste System night not exist at all. Of course, all those things happened and were continuing to happen though.

People rarely focused on things that didn't directly impact them., "I need to go shopping and you're coming with me." It was just the way of the world.

Perhaps, he was being too harsh though. He hadn't questioned Itachi's story at all. If Sasuke had, his brother might still be alive. That thought made him wince.

"Wow." Naruto blinks. "You must really hate shopping. You look like you're about to be tortured or something."

Leave it to the lovable idiot not to realize why he was wincing. "Whatever, let's just get this over with." Sasuke shakes his head, but smiles at the thought of Nera. "When we arrive at the shop, I don't want you to cause a scene. Alright?"

Naruto looks at him in confusion, but he quickly nods his head. He might be loud, but the man had grown a lot since they were children at the Academy. He knew when to be serious now and this was clearly one of those times.

"Right!" He grins. "Well let's go then!" Sasuke nods and he leads Naruto to one of the shops.

More stares. More whispers. More pointing. It wasn't a long walk, but it felt like an eternity. That was when Naruto saw the sign and Sasuke was about to brace for an explosion of loudness, when a hand covers Naruto's mouth.

A familiar hand. One that had a glove on it and came attached to a man with a head of silver hair who had a mask fetish. Kakashi.

This could not be happening. Their former instructor had just stumbled upon them while Sasuke was about to buy Nera an engagement ring! Fuck! This was embarrassing!

Naruto was grumbling angrily behind Kakashi's hand, but the Hokage just smiles cheerfully. "It's such a beautiful day out." There were times when Sasuke sincerely wondered, how it was possible to fake a smile in such a sincere way or maybe, it really was sincere.

It was a Kakashi thing, Sasuke decides. That or maybe, the mask just made pulling such things off easier. He wasn't entirely sure.

His friend manages to wiggle away from Sasuke's hold and Naruto beams at Kakashi. "Yeah. It's a great day to go shopping." He grins at the raven haired ninja. "Right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke just nods. He had a bad feeling about this. He could only hope that he was being paranoid though.

"That's true. It is a beautiful day for shopping." Kakashi nods sagely and for a moment, Sasuke thought everything was going to be alright. "It's also very nice to see the two of you out and about and not destroying public property." He grins merrily at them. "Which makes me wonder exactly what you're up to because that isn't like either of you."

Naruto was Naruto. So he leans up to Kakashi's ear and Sasuke was just barely able to hear what the blonde said before he winces again. "We're going to shopping to get an engagement ring for Nera." Damn it all to Hell! "The Bastard actually proposed to her!"

He wasn't paranoid. This was actually happening. Sasuke knew exactly where this was going and the thought was filling him with dread. The Leaf's biggest pervert was going to go shopping with him for an engagement ring!

"I wasn't aware that you were even seeing anyone, Sasuke." Kakashi blinks. "Though I'm very happy for you. She is quite the lovely girl. Perhaps a bit too…aloof for my tastes, but I'm sure that she'll make you a fine wife." This wasn't about Kakashi's tastes!

He feels himself twitch. "I'm glad that you aren't going to be hitting on my wife because I would have to Chidori you, if you did!" The damn pervert!

Kakashi chuckles and actually has the audacity to mess with Sasuke's hair. "I remember when the three of you were just Genin." He smiles at the last Uchiha. "I suppose you really were serious about your goals after all. I was beginning to wonder." Sasuke was beginning to reevaluate his decision not to Chidori Kakashi. "Well come on. I'll help you pick out a ring."

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "And what makes you think that I need your help? He did not need Kakashi's assistance in this matter!

"Choosing the right ring isn't an easy thing." He shakes his head. "First, you need to know what size she wears."

Sasuke smirks at that. "Seven. She wears a size seven." That would teach is former instructor not to underestimate him!

He didn't need the help. Kakashi could shove off. All Sasuke wanted to do was find the perfect ring for Nera and then he would head off to face Hiashi Hyuga. Actually, on second thought…maybe it wouldn't be so bad to take his time with the ring selection.

"That's good. What about the gem and the cut?" The cut?

What the Hell was Kakashi taking about? "What do you mean the cut?" Fortunately, it appeared that Naruto was just as clueless on the matter as he was.

"Oh you know how the gem is cut. Things like Princess Cuts." Right.

Sasuke had absolutely no idea what that meant. The name did sound suitable though. "A Princess Cut would be ideal and as for the gem, I'll select whatever I think she would like most." There. No Kakashi needed.

Kakashi shakes his head and drags Sasuke into the shop. "This is really for your own good." To which the last Uchiha could only flail about helplessly as his best friend snickers. (He was so throwing an Amaterasu at that blonde later for laughing at his pain)!

* * *

Nera sighs in relief once she was alone in her room with Hinata. Here she didn't have to keep it a secret. Which was a blessing.

"How did it go with Sasuke?" Though now, she was going to be interrogated by her cousin.

What could she possibly say? "Much better than I thought it was going to." That was certainly true, but she had also kissed him.

She had kissed him and allowed him to touch her. It may have only been a shoulder massage, but it had felt better than it should have really. Truthfully, it was one thing to marry Sasuke for her freedom, but she had thought she was going into this under no delusions about his true nature. Now, she wasn't so sure.

It was possible that this was all an elaborate act. A way to get her to fall for him. She'd be far more receptive towards helping him to restore his Clan that way. He had said it himself. It was in his best interest for him to treat her well.

"That's good." Hinata tilts her head. "There has to be more than that though. You were gone the entire night."

That thought made her blush. It sounded so much more scandalous than it actually was. Would Hinata believe that though? Surely, Nera would have been extremely skeptical if their roles were reversed.

She was right though. There was a lot more to it than that. "I spent the night. I ended up falling asleep in his room and he took a guestroom." A surprisingly gentlemanly move for someone who had spent three years in the Sound Village.

Goodness only knows what had happened to him there. Nera could scarcely imagine the horrors that Sasuke saw in that abomination of a village. Which in her mind shouldn't have been allowed to exist but was now taking great pains to become a 'respectable village, but she digressed.

"Oh well that's good." Hinata's lavender eyes look at her anxiously. "So do you really think that you can do it then?" She bites her lower lip nervously. "Be his wife? It's one thing to talk with each other, it's another to actually…well to be married!" Hinata blushes crimson red at the thought of what that entailed.

Nera was quite certain that her own cheeks were turning a dusty shade of pink. "I think I can." She sighs as she taps her foot to dispel some of her nervous energy. "I'm far from the first woman to enter a marriage of convenience and he's surprisingly tolerable, once you get him alone."

Hinata nods at that. "Well that's good." She smiles at Nera. "I hope you two will be happy together."

Nera embraces her cousin. "Thank you and I hope the same for you and Naruto." She smiles. Though Nera couldn't help, but wonder something.

Would she and Sasuke ever have what her cousin had with Naruto? Would it ever be love? Did it matter? He was offering her freedom and she enjoyed his touch so far. It seemed like a far more pleasant future than the one her family would have given her all things considered.

"You're welcome." Hinata takes a deep breath and sighs. "How are you going to tell father though?"

That was a damn good question. "Sasuke is going to ask for his blessing." Hinata blinks at that as though she had just been smacked and Nera knew why.

There were a million ways that could go wrong. Hiashi Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha couldn't be anymore different, but somehow she hoped they could at least be civil towards each other.

She doubted that was going to happen though. "I wish him luck." So that was why she begins packing as Hinata continues to give her well wishes. "He's certainly going to need it!"

* * *

Several hours later, Kakashi chuckles at his student's rather traumatized look. "There we go." It was amusing to see Sasuke in such a state. "I believe we've finally found the perfect ring for your fiancée."

Hours. It had taken hours. Mostly because Sasuke had no idea what he was doing and Naruto kept pointing out various 'pretty rings.' Not to mention, the silver haired man just couldn't resist teasing his student about his upcoming wedding.

"It's perfect." Sasuke nods as he slips the velvet jewelry box into his kunai pouch. "Though I could have done without all the tips for my Honeymoon." Sasuke rolls his eyes at the advice.

"Well I though that it might be useful." Kakashi beams at him. "After all, you have a Clan you wish to restore and your father likely would have told you the very same things that I did."

Naruto nods sagely at that. "Yeah. It was nice of you, Kakashi Sensei." Damn right, it was! "I still don't get what the number sixty-nine has to do with anything though."

Sasuke suddenly looks like he was going to have a stroke and Kakashi shakes his head as he escorts them towards the Hyuga Estate. Naruto was delightfully innocent and well, Sasuke wasn't. It made for quite the amusing combination!

"I'm sure that Hinata will explain it to you later." Kakashi chuckles to which Sasuke swats him upside the head.

His former student was not amused at his dirty joke. "Pervert." That was true. Though Kakashi sincerely didn't understand why Sasuke said that like it was a bad thing!

When they came upon the Hyuga Estate though, Kakashi watches as Sasuke makes his way to the door. The Branch Member who answered it looked positively shocked by his appearance and Kakashi couldn't blame him. This might very well be the first time an Uchiha had ever set foot in the Hyuga Estate.

"I would like to speak with Lord Hiashi as soon as possible." Sasuke was trying to be polite. "It is something of an emergency." He glances towards Kakashi and Naruto. "The Hokage sent me."

The Branch Member bows and blinks as he scurries off. Well that was easier than expected. Perhaps only three or four minutes later, Hiashi Hyuga makes his way to the front door.

The Hokage couldn't blame the man for taking awhile. The Hyuga Estate really was that vast.

"You wished to speak with me Lord Kakashi?" He tilts his head at the other man.

Kakashi just smiles and shakes his head. "Sasuke will brief you on the situation." He bows to him politely. "Enjoy your evening." Before smiling at Naruto and dragging him off. "Come Naruto, we've got quite a bit of work to do."

* * *

Hiashi Hyuga was now suddenly rather wary. What on Earth could Kakashi view as important enough to visit him in person, but not important enough to stay? And what did it have to do with Sasuke?

"Shall I presume that this matter is something best discussed in private?" He was truly at a loss for what the last Uchiha could want with him. "By the way, do come in."

Sasuke nods his head in agreement as he steps inside the Hyuga Estate for the first time. "Yes, that's a safe assumption to make." The fact that the 'Second Coming of Madara' was being polite was well, quite terrifying to put it mildly.

Still, Hiashi knew better than to actually showcase his nervousness. He wouldn't be a very good Clan head, if he balked at the first strange occurrence that happened. With that thought in mind, he gestures for Sasuke to follow him.

This was one instance where he was in control. He knew the layout of the Estate perfectly. Sasuke did not. Sasuke was a stranger in this place and he did not possess the Byakugan. Which would have made it far easier for the other man to navigate the virtual maze that his family lived in.

"We shall discuss this matter in my office." He leads Sasuke down another hall and takes a right turn and then a left after that. "That should give us all the privacy that we require tonight." And yet another right, after that.

Sasuke merely nods. Though Hiashi was almost certain the other ninja was likely feeling dizzy as they finally came to the room that housed his study. He smiles at that thought and opens the door, gesturing for Sasuke to follow him and lock the room afterwards.

The last thing that he wanted was for the rest of his Clan to see Sasuke Uchiha prowling about. It would likely cause a panic. Panics were just not an acceptable outcome in an Estate like this.

They had far too many Clan Members for someone not to get hurt in the middle of a stampede. "Good." Such an occurrence might actually result in someone getting killed. Though right now, the fact that Sasuke Uchiha actually looked nervous about something was currently consuming the bulk of his attention.

"What was it that you wished to discuss?" Hiashi was trying to remember, if he had ever spoken to Sasuke before today.

He doubted he had. Maybe. Though it was unlikely. Either way, something important must be going on for Sasuke to have come all the way out here to speak with him and with the Hokage at his side to boot!

Sasuke pulls out a small velvet box from his kunai pouch. "This." Jewelry?

Why would Sasuke want to discuss jewelry with him? Curious, Hiashi opens the box and blinks. An engagement ring?

"Well it's a fine ring." Though this did seem like an awful lot of fuss to get his opinion on the matter and Hiashi was at a loss for why Sasuke would want to consult him on such a thing. "What does that have to do with me though?"

Sasuke pauses as he watches him carefully. "Because the woman that I wish to propose to is a member of your Clan." Gauging his reaction.

_"Because the woman that I want to propose to is a member of your Clan,"_ Hiashi heard the words, but he couldn't believe them!

They were enough to knock him out of his chair! Sasuke couldn't possibly be serious! He wanted to marry a Hyuga woman!

"If this is your idea of a joke, I assure you that it is not amusing!" Honestly, what was wrong with him?

Sasuke had been a Missing Nin only a couple of years ago. He was also an Uchiha. The mixing of the bloodlines could end beautifully or in disaster and what was he supposed to do, if it turned out the Byakugan was a recessive gene? It would be the ultimate humiliation for their family, if none of the children manifested the Byakugan!

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "It's not a joke. I fully intend to ask Nera to marry me." Nera?! He wanted to marry Nera?!

"I was not aware that you were even on speaking terms with my niece. Why should I bless this match?" Because he certainly saw no reason to do so.

Sasuke pauses. It looked like he had expected as much. Good. He should have. This was ridiculous.

"Because I love her, it's economically beneficial, the results of our union would prove most interesting when it came to our children, and you can't legally stop me from marrying her…if she says yes." How dare he?! "Kakashi is Hokage. He'd overrule your objections and that Seal means nothing if she marries to a Clan of equal or greater power." Sasuke shakes his head.

It was all Hiashi could do not to seethe with rage. What Sasuke was saying was logical, he begrudgingly admits as he gets up and sits back down on his chair. It was still infuriating though.

"If you are planning on marrying her with or without my blessing, why did you ask for it in the first place?" His actions made no sense!

Sasuke smirks at him. "This was a matter of respect." He shakes his head. "You can't stop me from marrying her, but I don't want us to be enemies."

A matter of respect? He wasn't entirely sure how respected he felt at the moment. Sasuke was going to marry Nera either way, if she was foolish enough to say yes. How respectful was that really?

"Well then, I suppose it is up to Nera." He shakes his head at Sasuke. "There is a chance that all of this means nothing, if she decides to choose her Clan over you." Which Hiashi Hyuga was absolutely confident she would do.

Sasuke nods at him. "That's fair." He smiles slyly at the Hyuga Patriarch. "It is _**her**_ decision to make, after all."

He just looked so incredibly smug. So confident that Nera would abandon her family for him that Hiashi was tempted to Gentle Fist the ninja sitting before him.

Hiashi couldn't though. As much as he was loathed to admit it, Sasuke was far stronger than him. It wasn't a fight that he could win, but he could win this one. Nera would choose their family over Sasuke Uchiha. That much he was certain of!

"Yes, it is her decision." The lavender eyed ninja smirks at Sasuke. "I trust that you will respect her will either way?"

There was another nod. "Of course." Sasuke's smile never wavered. "And I trust you will do the same?"

"Absolutely." Hiashi nods because he knew one thing.

This was one battle that Sasuke Uchiha was going to lose. Nera would refuse. He knew that she would refuse his preposterous offer and then life would go back to normal. Yes, that's exactly what would happen. He had absolutely nothing to worry about!


	9. A Horrible Influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is a horrible influence on Nera and he's very proud of that fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

_A week._ Sasuke had asked Hiashi for a week in order to plan his proposal and make the occasion more memorable for Nera. Surprisingly, the Hyuga Patriarch had granted it. In reality, he had already proposed and Nera had accepted, but the last Uchiha wanted to give the woman a chance to get more of her affairs in order.

"Why did you ask him for more time?" Nera glances at Sasuke curiously in the Forest of Death.

He had thought it an appropriate meeting place for them. It was where he proposed to her, it was private, and well ironic. Ironic because the forest would symbolize the deaths of their old lives ands the beginning of their new ones.

Sasuke smiles at that thought. "I had to make it look more realistic." He pauses. "That and if I had proposed in front of you with him there, your acting skills would have really been put to the test. We needed time to plan."

Nera raises an eyebrow. "That's all very true, but I know there is more to it than just that." Of course, she did.

Sasuke wouldn't have proposed to the woman, if he thought she was a simpleton. There was after all, a good reason why she was known as a prodigy in her own right.

"Alright." Sasuke shrugs casually. "I'll admit that I do get a lot of amusement out of making him wait." He liked toying with the man.

Really, it was just a more serious version of Cat and Mouse. Oh and in this case, Sasuke was definitely the mouse. Hiashi was the mouse that the cat was toying with before going in for the metaphorical kill.

The kill in this case was marrying Nera. No blood would actually be spilled. Well at least, he hoped that it wouldn't. Though that didn't make this any less of a battle.

"I thought as much." Nera shakes her head.

This was one of the most important battles that Sasuke would ever fight in his life. This was a battle for control. This was a battle for the future of his Clan and yes, this was a battle for freedom. It was also a fight that Hiashi Hyuga was destined to lose.

He didn't see anything wrong with having some fun. "After everything that he has put you through, you can't tell me that you aren't enjoying this." She'd be a liar, if she denied it.

His future wife was many things, but Sasuke didn't believe a liar was one of them. There was no way that she could have grown up as a slave to her own family and not carried some resentment towards the Main House.

True, it hadn't been Hiashi's idea. The Caste System wasn't something that he had created, but he had allowed it to continue. Hinata and Hanabi might not though. Sasuke hoped that at least one of them would dissolve it when they came to power, but that was a matter for another day. The point remained.

"You're a horrible influence on me." Nera sighs softly as she wraps her arms around his neck. "An absolutely wretched influence on me. You do realize this, right?" Damn right, he did.

It would be impossible for Nera not to carry some resentment towards the man. Sasuke didn't doubt for a moment, that the lavender eyed woman loved her family. She just loved her freedom more and really, who could blame her?

Sasuke smirks at that as he grabs her by her lovely ass and presses a kiss to her forehead. "I know and I'm rather proud of that fact." He was starting to test Nera's boundaries more.

She had agreed to marry him and help him restore his Clan. Well their Clan, but it would have been unwise to go from being little more to strangers to just assuming that their wedding night would go off without any awkwardness.

He didn't want to push too far, but Sasuke was starting to become something of a gambler when it came to her. It was strange. He'd never really indulged in testing the odds and rolling the dice outside of battle, but here he was doing exactly that.

"Yes, you certainly seem to be." She rests her head on his shoulders. "Though I'm willing to indulge these deviant tendencies of yours to a certain point, I'm not going to allow you to corrupt our children."

Indulging his deviant tendencies? For some reason that was almost as amusing as it was erotic to hear. Though he liked the sound of that.

"I'll keep that in mind." Sasuke shakes his head as he tries his best not to laugh. "I'll be a good man in front of our children and a deviant one for their mother when they're asleep or at the Academy." Or on missions when they got older. Much older.

He'd have his hands full training them of course. Though Sasuke was quite certain they'd be able to handle themselves on missions, he also knew they could turn from a casual affair to a deadly one in an instant. Haku sprang to mind.

Nera snorts at that and rests her head on his shoulder. "I think that is an agreeable compromise." Sasuke never thought he'd hear someone as dignified as Nera snort, but it was strangely endearing.

Normally, the action was crude or mildly annoying. With her though, it was different. Maybe, he was just in a good mood because he was about to infuriate Hiashi Hyuga and Nera had just spoken of their future children without prompting though.

Either of those things alone would have been a good reason to be in high spirits. Together though, they created an incredible feeling. One that he supposed was either giddiness or euphoria.

He decides it was the latter. It certainly sounded manlier. While such things might seem trivial, well every ninja had their pride. Giddy was just a bit too silly sounding Sasuke's tastes.

"I'm glad you think so." He smiles at Nera. "Are you ready to go and tell your Uncle now?"

This was a big day for Nera. It was the day that was going to likely set the course for the rest of her life. The Hyugas likely weren't going to take this well, but Sasuke doubted they'd be foolish enough to openly enter a Clan War with them.

A Clan War that they had no hope of winning. Still, that didn't mean Sasuke relished the thought of potentially earning the ire of one of the largest and most powerful Clans in the Leaf Village. Certainly not.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Nera nods as she begins to walk towards the Hyuga Estate with him. "I've already secretly been packing my things and setting them in your basement for the past week."

Wait. She had what?! Not that Sasuke minded Nera bringing her stuff over, but it was somewhat alarming that she had apparently snuck into the Uchiha District undetected for a week. Without getting caught.

She laughs at his expression. "Sasuke, I wouldn't be a very good ninja, if I wasn't capable of being stealthy." Nera smiles at him. "I thought it would be good practice for stealth missions. Now, shall we go?"

Sasuke nods dumbly as the two of them walk off. Side by side. Hand in hand. That was apparently the way it was going to be from now on. So the Leaf might as well get used to it!

* * *

Orochimaru was doing his best to find out what he could about the Hyuga and Uchiha Clans. Oh he already knew plenty, of course. Though there was always more that he could learn.

"You're creepy as fuck." Suigetsu rolls his eyes. "You know that, right?"

He was not being creepy as the Hozuki said. No, Orochimaru was being practical. Did the other man not know what this could mean? The implications of an Uchiha and a Hyuga having a baby?

"I am merely doing research that Sasuke will likely ask me to do anyway." Orochimaru smiles at him.

Karin shakes her head. "Well it's kinda both." What?! "It's creepy, but Sasuke is likely to ask anyway." Hmpf!

Jugo was apparently trying to decide how he could prevent a fight from happening. He had always been the most practical of the lot, Orochimaru supposed. Unfortunately, Suigetsu's disrespect and Karin's newfound sarcasm was not going to be 'checked' that easily.

"Let's stop fighting." He smiles at them. "I'm going back to the Leaf."

When was this decided? Of course, Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin were all free to come and go as they pleased. The Sannin just hadn't anticipated that any of them would want to go back to the Leaf so quickly.

Sugietsu raises an eyebrow at that. "What? Why?" The man was almost incredulous at Jugo's declaration. "Don't you think Sasuke needs some more time to cool down and deal with Naruto before we head back?"

"Well it has been a week." Karin was right about that.

Hmm. Was a week sufficient? Orochimaru really wasn't entirely sure. Naruto was one of the most vocal ninjas that the Sannin had ever known. It was entirely possible that he was still 'harassing' his friend about Sasuke's impending nuptials.

Suigetsu shrugs and sighs. "Well, I guess that I can always blame you two, if he gets too pissed off." That was true. Though his companions were less than thrilled to hear their teammate say that.

"Do you have no damn loyalty?!" The red head smacks him upside the back of his head. "After everything that we've been through together, you'd actually go and do that?!"

It was a fair point. Though honestly, the man was known as a Prodigy in the Art of Murder. What did Karin honestly expect?

Jugo was thoroughly exasperated. "Let's just get going, if you're both coming with me." The man likely dealt with this on a daily or even hourly basis. "We can make it to the Leaf Village before nightfall, if we hurry."

"Good luck." Orochimaru smirks. "Do congratulate Sasuke for me and please inform him that I am thoroughly researching the matter of combining the bloodlines for him and his wife." He pauses and adds. "Oh and I should very much like to meet the woman before the wedding to ensure that Nera Hyuga is a suitable wife for our friend."

Suigetsu snorts at that. "You're really fucking creepy." He was not creepy! "What are you going to give her a medical examination to ensure that she'll pop out super babies or something?"

That was such a crude way to put it. Hmm. Hmm. The man did have a point though. It would be wise to be certain of such things before Sasuke pledged his life to a woman who might or might not be capable of siring children!

"Well, if Nera and Sasuke would consent to such a thing, it might be a prudent move." He beams at the thought.

Karin blinks and shivers. "Yeah. You're being really disgusting at the moment." She looks at Jugo. "Let's go. Maybe, he'll be back to normal by the time, we get back." She smiles at him.

Jugo shakes his head. "I doubt it." The gentle giant shrugs. "Orochimaru is many things, but normal isn't one of them." And before the Sannin could protest that observation, Taka was already on their way out the door.

Children these days! They had absolutely no respect for their elders!

* * *

Hiashi Hyuga knew that Sasuke Uchiha would be back soon. He had given the man a week to propose to Nera. It was approximately, 10 A.M. in the morning on the seventh day. That meant that at some point, the last Uchiha was going to come here and inform him that Nera had rejected him or Nera would tell him herself and spare the boy the embarrassment.

Once that was done, they could put all this nonsense behind them. He highly doubted that his niece was going to give up everything she had ever known for the first pretty face that came along.

Well that probably wasn't accurate. "I imagine she has received her fair share of attention from her male peers." Though no one worthy of note.

If they had been, Nera would have told him or the boy would have approached Hiashi. That was simply how it would have worked because he was the Head of the Hyuga Clan and Nera was a Hyuga. He had to approve all marriages within the Clan and or else.

If he didn't approve and someone married their unsuited suitor or intended anyway, it was an automatic disownment. Few Hyugas were willing to risk such a thing.

"Once or twice a decade." That's how often someone 'left' the Clan.

It always caused a massive scandal. There was only one person that he would have undergone such an ordeal with and that was his beloved late wife. Emiko.

No one else would have ever been able to convince him to leave the Clan for them. Fortunately, they had both been Hyugas. So their marriage had proceeded without any issues and given them two beautiful daughters.

That was not the case with Sasuke and Nera. Hiashi might have been willing to condone a marriage outside the Clan. Such things had to be done for the sake of genetic diversity and usually, the 'outsider' moved into the Hyuga Estate anyway. That wasn't the case when it came to the last Uchiha though.

Being an Uchiha was enough of a stretch on its own. Being Sasuke Uchiha just made it worse. The Uchiha Clan had been by any fair measure a Clan of equal influence as his own. Perhaps even more in some ways. They seesawed back and forth depending on what aspect one was comparing, but Sasuke wasn't just any Uchiha.

"He's the last one." He was also a former Missing Nin.

He had left the Leaf once. Who was to say that he wasn't going to do it again? The man had helped to save the Ninja World from Madara, but that could have been as much out of self-preservation as anything else, really.

"Lord Hiashi." He hears a knock on the door a few minutes later. "It seems that Sasuke Uchiha has arrived with Nera at his side and they are requesting permission to see you."

So Nera was actually going to be by his side during his humiliating. Either she was feeling a bit sadistic or the woman wanted to ensure that the exchange didn't come to blows. It didn't matter, really. Hiashi didn't mind indulging either impulse.

"Alright." He nods. "Send them in."

* * *

Hinata was walking around the village with Naruto. "It's going to be okay, Hinata." The love of her life and the man who could also tell that she was very, very anxious at the moment.

Of course, the bluenette knew that she likely wasn't hiding it well. Nera had always told her that she had 'too honest of a face.' That her every emotion was as easily displayed in her eyes as words were on a page.

Maybe, she had a point about that. There were times when it worked in her favor and there were times when it did not. This was decidedly not one of the times it was working in her favor.

"I hope so." The Hyuga Heiress bites her lower lip anxiously at the thought.

What would happen, if her father did disown Nera? Would pleading on her cousin's behalf help? Would Nera even care at this point?

She was obviously willing to marry Sasuke to get her freedom. Maybe, their blood ties didn't matter to the woman so much as their bond of friendship. No matter how Hinata looked at it though, she knew that her father was going to say something cruel to Nera and that thought bothered her.

He'd be hurt. Hurt by her 'betrayal' and thus Hiashi Hyuga would lash out as humans were prone to do when they were hurt. This wasn't going to be pretty. Hinata Hyuga knew that much for a fact.

"If worse comes to worse, I can talk some sense into him." Naruto grins at her. "Believe it!"

She knew that Naruto would try and she loved him for it. Hinata knew the truth though. It was too deeply ingrained in Hiashi's psyche for even her beloved to reason with him. The need to 'protect' the Clan.

Hinata nods though as she laces her fingers with the handsome blonde's. "I know that you'll try." There was no sense in debating the matter.

One didn't win debates with Naruto Uzumaki. He was far too stubborn to give up and that was just one of the many things that she loved about him.

* * *

They had only been waiting at the door a few moments, when the guard comes back. "Lord Hiashi says that you may see him now." Of course, he had.

Her uncle had been expecting this for a week. A week filled with anxieties and wonders. Nera still couldn't believe that this was happening as she nervously touches the orchid that Sasuke had placed in her hair.

"This will all be over soon." Sasuke kisses her cheek, much to the guard's shock and disgust.

Her future husband didn't seem to care or notice though. "I know." And in that moment, Nera didn't either.

Right now, she had to focus on Hiashi. She'd worry about the guards distaste for Sasuke's little display of affection later. They had bigger problems to deal with.

"Good." With that being said, they quickly made their way down the halls and towards Hiashi's study.

Right where Nera knew that he would be. The man was very predictable. Hiashi Hyuga carefully organized every aspect of his life. There were times when that trait was very admirable and there were times when it was very irritating, but right now she found herself grateful for it. It certainly made things easier for them.

Sasuke knocks on the door. "Come in. It's unlocked." Nera could swear that her hear was being so loud as they walked inside, that Sasuke and her uncle would both be able to hear it.

"I presume that Sasuke has asked you what he said he was going to?" Hiashi quirks an eyebrow as the two made a move to sit down. "There is no need to sit down, Sasuke. I imagine that we'll finish this discussion quickly, anyway."

He could be so arrogant sometimes. It wasn't entirely Hiashi's fault though. Being the Head of such a major Clan almost required one to be a little arrogant. It was hard not to grow a big head when everyone around you constantly did exactly as you asked, Nera decides.

She nods as she looks down at the beautiful ring on her finger for reassurance. "He has." Sasuke had already melded her wedding ring and engagement ring into one big piece.

A giant aquamarine stone was placed in the center. A Princess Cut, she notes. Whether Sasuke had any idea that's what it was or not, Nera didn't know. It was beautiful though. So were the light blue diamonds that covered the silver band.

It must have cost a fortune and it was beautiful, but she wouldn't have cared if it had been made out of plastic and had a pebble in the center. It still would have been the most beautiful piece of jewelry that she had ever seen because of what it symbolized. Her freedom.

"And what was your answer?" He looks at her.

Obviously, he hadn't seen her ring yet. "I accepted his proposal." So she'd just have to be blunt.

Nera lifts up her hands and shows her ring. "My future husband gave this to me and the orchid." Her heart was beating even faster now. "I love you, Uncle." She did. "And I love this family, but I want to be free. I want my children to be free."

Any children she had would be Branch Members. They would immediately be placed in the same 'cage' as she and her father had been. No. Nera _**couldn't**_ allow that to happen!

This was her chance to escape and maybe, she and Sasuke could come to love each other. They were getting along well. She enjoyed his kisses and he had made it rather clear that he would dote on their children.

Better a marriage of convenience with him than to doom her children to the same fate she had suffered. A warm marriage of convenience at that!

His eyes widened in horror. "Nera, you need to think about this." He glares at Sasuke. "You barely know this man and has already proven that he has at best questionable loyalty to this village. What makes you think that he would be anymore loyal to you?"

She could feel Sasuke's rage at that and to her surprise, Nera shared it. Only a couple weeks ago, she would have asked the very same question. She _**did**_ ask the very same question. Things were different now, very different.

"I know him well enough." Perhaps, that was an outrageous statement to make, but it felt true at the moment. "He left this village to kill his brother. Sasuke has managed that." She didn't want this to create a permanent rift between the two of them, but she would…if it meant her freedom. "He has no reason to leave."

Sasuke nods at that and wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek. "Especially, not after we start a family." The gesture made her blush in front of her uncle, but it would likely get the point across. So she didn't protest it.

Hiashi's eyes were now filled with rage. "Nera, I swear if that fiend got you pregnant, that you will not be forced to marry him. We would make every effort to care for the child properly."

Her jaw must have dropped. That's what he thought this was about?! That she was pregnant and marrying Sasuke for the sake of the baby?!

Out of wedlock births were becoming more common, but they were still considered a scandal amongst the more traditional Clans. She would have been completely humiliated, if such a thing had happened to her and Nera would have stayed with them.

The child's basic needs would have been cared for, but her reputation would have been damaged for life. The child would always wear her 'sins' around their neck and that was in _**addition**_ to being a Branch Member. She would never be so reckless!

"I'm not pregnant!" Nera barely refrains from screaming at him.

Sasuke glares at Hiashi. "Not yet, but if she was at least our child would be free and wouldn't be a slave to their own family." His voice was ice cold and full of venom. "And you should apologize to her. I don't care what you think of me, but I'm not going to allow you to insult Nera in such a fashion."

He knew exactly what Hiashi was implying. Her uncle must have thought her a desperate fool who had lost herself in a night of passion. She was a desperate fool of course, but not for the reasons he was thinking!

"Well I'm glad to hear that isn't why you are doing this." Hiashi's own glare was just as glacial. "Though I am disappointed in you, Nera. You betrayed your family for him?!"

"WANTING MY FREEDOM IS NOT A BETRAYAL!" That was it!

It was as if a damn had been broken. The words were leaving her mouth at an almost ear piercing volume, but she no longer cared. Nera was for all practical purposes, no longer a Hyuga anyway.

She wasn't the only one who was losing their temper though. "Very well. Then leave." His voice was practically a snarl. "Now. You will not be granted time to collect your belongings. Your future _husband_ can provide for you now."

"I will provide for her and for your information, Nera knew that you'd do this." Sasuke's eyes were like fire, burning a wild shade of lavender and ruby red. "That you'd throw her out the moment she chose her freedom over being a prisoner of her own family. So she packed in advance. She accepted my proposal days ago." And before, Hiashi could respond…Sasuke practically drags her out of his office.

* * *

"DAMN YOU, UCHIHA!" Hiashi's voice can be heard raging at Sasuke, but he didn't seem to care.

He sighs and looks at Nera. "Let's get you out of here." Yes, that sounded like a good idea.

"That could have gone better." She sighs as the two of them race towards the door and out of the Hyuga Estate.

Sauske snorts at that assessment. "Yes, it could have." He shakes his head as he cups her cheek once he had Flickered them off of Hyuga Lands. "It doesn't matter now." He smiles at her. "The hard part is over." Nera nods in agreement, but on the inside she could only hope that he was right.

Gods and Goddesses, she hoped that they hadn't started a feud that would last generation. Though as she looks into his eyes, Nera knew that she had made the right decision.

It was the Hyugas that she was worried about. Nera knew that her future husband most assuredly had a fiery temper and that a Clan War wouldn't end well for them. After all, it was a very bad idea to play with fire. Fire had a tendency to burn those that did and that thought was more than a little terrifying.

"Let's go home." The lavender eyed woman sighs as she leans into him. "I tired of this place."

Sasuke nods in agreement as he shocks her by lifting her into his arms Bridal Style. "Good idea." He shocked her even more though by carrying her all the way back to the Uchiha District in his arms.

Sasuke had changed a lot since the end of the war, it seemed. She didn't believe he would actually kill any of her family members, but she knew that he wasn't above displaying his power to scare them. Thank goodness that his fiery temper was now somewhat controlled now. It had apparently been replaced by a different kind of fire.

These days, Sasuke was more interested in lust than bloodlust. Thank goodness.


	10. Wedding Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Nera begin preparing for their wedding in earnest with some unexpected results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: This takes place two weeks after the last chapter.

"This one is beautiful!" Ino squeals in delight at her discovery.

Two weeks had passed since Nera was disowned by her Clan and in those fourteen days, a lot had happened. She had moved into Sasuke's District, they had informed their friends of their engagement, and right now she was in the middle of kimono shopping.

That's right. Nera Hyuga in the Leaf's finest clothing shop and looking for a suitable wedding kimono. That was certainly something that the Hyuga Prodigy had never thought she'd be doing, but it was true.

Her friends were with her. "That's got way too many flowers on it, Ino Pig." Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and even Karin was there. "It's supposed to be a wedding kimono, not something she's going to wear on a date."

Karin's presence did surprise her for several reasons. The first of which was that she barely knew the red head. Secondly, Karin had romantic feelings for Sasuke. Nera wasn't entirely sure if those feelings should be described in the past or present tense either. Finally, well it just seemed odd to have her there.

"L-Let's not fight." Naturally, Hinata was doing her best to keep the peace.

It was an admirable effort, but Nera could see where this was going. They would be extremely lucky, if a fight didn't break out right in the middle of the shop!

What surprised her was when Tenten started weighing in. "Well I know that white is traditional, but maybe she should wear a purple kimono." Purple. Why purple? "That is the color of the orchid Sasuke gave her." Oh.

Yes, Nera had told Tenten the story of the orchid. The woman was her teammate. It hadn't felt right to keep a secret from her. So that's exactly what she did.

_She and Sasuke had decided it would be best just to tell everyone at once. So they had decided to announce their engagement at dinner. A dinner that they had served in their home._

_"Wow!" Choji was certainly happy about that. "This food is amazing." Indeed. It was._

_It still shocked her that Sasuke could not only cook, but that he could cook well. They had prepared the meal together. Fine steaks, potatoes, salads, and chocolate strawberries were laid out everywhere for desert. There was even some rather expensive sake._

_Shikamaru sighed at he looked at them. "What a drag. Not that I'm complaining about a free meal, but what's going on?" There was a reason why he was known as a genius, Nera mused. He was highly intelligent and perceptive, even if Shikamaru was quite possibly the laziest person that she had ever met._

_"Yeah." Naruto nodded. "The bastard never invites people to his house. So obviously something is up."_

_She had to admit that she was rather impressed by Naruto's and Hinata's acting skills. They had played their parts beautifully. Both of them had pretended that they had no idea what was about to happen so well, that Nera had vaguely considered telling them that they should pursue acting careers._

_Sakura whacked the blonde upside the head playfully. "Naruto!" The woman was scolding him for his comment._

_She was probably worried that such a comment would convince Sasuke that inviting people over was a bad idea. Nera couldn't entirely blame her there. The last Uchiha seemed to prefer being left to his own devices most of the time. That or he had just grown accustomed to it._

_"Right." Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "So Sassy, you wanna get to the point before Blondie over here explodes?"_

_Nera still couldn't believe the audacity that Suigetsu had displayed at the time. He had actually called Sasuke, Sassy. He was damn lucky to still be alive!_

_"Yeah!" Ino was psyched, it seemed. "What's going on?"_

_The blonde woman had never had an issue with asserting herself though. "It's probably best just to tell us." Karin was the same way, but she had also performed her role well._

_If Nera didn't know any better, she would have believed that Taka was actually clueless. That was not the case though. Not by a long shot._

_Nera shook her head and showed her hand to everyone. "Sasuke and I are getting married." For approximately ten seconds after that, there was just stunned silence._

_The Rookie Nine and her team were all equally stunned for the most part. The only exceptions being Naruto, Hinata, and Taka. Luckily, they had far better poker faces than Nera had ever given them credit for._

_"YOU'RE ENGAGED?!" Sakura and Ino were the first to speak._

_Sasuke twitched and covered his ears. "Yes, I asked Nera to marry me and she accepted my proposal." Not that she could blame him. They had been rather loud._

_It was only to be expected though. As far as most of the people in that room were concerned, they had barely spoken more than a dozen or so words to each other. They didn't know the true circumstances behind their engagement. It was only natural that they'd be shocked._

_"The Power of Youth and Love is so beautiful!" Lee pumped his fist into the air as tears of happiness streamed down his cheeks._

_It was a bit overdramatic, but that was just who Lee was. He meant well though. That was really all that mattered._

_"How did this happen?" Tenten looked at her friend, pleading for more of an explanation._

_Nera smiled at her. "Sasuke proposed to me in the Forest of Death." Kiba, Shino, Sakura, and Ino all fell out of their chairs upon hearing that. "He told me that he would know, if I accepted by whether or not I was wearing this purple orchid in my hair." She smiled and gestured to the blossom that Sasuke had so sweetly woven into her long tresses._

_"That's so romantic!" The girls all had sparkles in their eyes now and the men mostly shook their heads._

_Jugo laughed and smiled at her. "Well I'm very happy for both of you and I hope that you'll be happy together." He really was such a gentleman. (Which made her wonder what he was doing in a group like Taka in the first place, but Nera digressed)._

_"Thank you, Jugo." Sasuke actually smiled at his friend._

_The rest of the dinner had been filled with interrogations. The other ninjas wanted to know every little detail about their 'courtship' and in the case of the women, they wanted to help plan the wedding._

"Yes, maybe purple." Nera nods as she smiles at that thought.

She still had a busy day ahead of her. Today was actually Sasuke's birthday. After she finished her wedding kimono shopping, she would head home and work on his birthday surprise.

There should still be plenty of time to do it. It seemed that the boys were already celebrating his engagement. Something about a Bachelor Party. (Nera had decided it was best not to ask for too many details about this particular occasion, it would only serve to irritate her).

"Are you alright?" Ino tilts her head at Nera. "You look a little annoyed."

Nera sighs and shakes her head. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about Sasuke's Bachelor Party." Gods and Goddesses only knows what the boys were planning on doing for it.

Sakura grins at her. "Don't worry." She giggles. "We'll make sure you have an even better Bachelorette Party!"

Wait. What? No! That was not what she meant. Nera had no desire for a Bachelorette Party. The thought of having half naked men who were strangers dance for her was just terribly vulgar. Besides, it wasn't as if any of them could compete with Sasuke when it came to their physiques. It was a waste of time.

"I don't want a Bachelorette Party." That didn't seem to matter to her friends though.

They were already in the midst of planning 'the best party' ever. How did she get herself into these situations?!

* * *

**Warning Sasuke's Party Scene**

Naruto shakes his head in disbelief. Only Sasuke. Only Sasuke could have a bad time at his own Bachelor Party.

The Bastard was actually trying to sulk in a corner. "Oh come on!" The blonde wasn't going to allow that though. It was time to drag Sasuke out of his corner and force the Bastard to have some fun.

"Naruto, you're being an idiot." Sasuke rolls his eyes at his friend as he tries to free himself from the other ninja's grip. "I didn't want or need a Bachelor Party in the first place." Pft! It was tradition! Sasuke was going to do some 'Guy Stuff' with them for once!

Naruto shakes his head and Kiba pushes Sasuke onto a seat as the dog lover gestures for one of the 'dancers' to come over to him. This was going to be one long night. One way or another, they were going to forcer Sasuke to have some fun though!

"I don't want a damn lap dance!" Why did Sasuke have to be so difficult?

The poor dancer. She must be really embarrassed. The woman in question was a sexy red head with cleavage almost as big as Tsunade dressed as a maid. In other words, Pervy Sage would have gone bonkers over her.

The dancer laughs. "You are the one getting married, right?" Damn right, his best friend was getting married.

Sasuke was actually getting married. Naruto almost couldn't believe it really. The man had never even looked at girls before and now, he had proposed to one? It was kinda crazy.

"Yes." Sasuke sighs as the woman gets in his lap. "I still don't want a lap dance."

She giggles at that. "Are you worried that you're fiancée will be angry with you?" The woman was getting up close and personal as Sasuke reaches for a large cup of sake and gulps it down in one go. "I can't really blame you. I'd probably be very jealous, if our roles were reversed." Oh boy. "It's tradition though. I'm sure she'll understand."

Sasuke clearly didn't agree. "Do you know who my fiancée is?" Yeah. He was going to be stubborn. Everyone else was enjoying some sake or dancing with pretty girls, but not Sasuke.

"No. I do not." She shakes her head as she begins her dance.

His best friend was growing increasingly annoyed. "Nera Hyuga." Sasuke gives her a dirty look. "And if you don't stop that, I promise you that she won't hesitate to lock up your chakra points, if she ever runs into you."

Well that seemed to do the trick. The woman quickly gets off Sasuke and makes up an excuse for leaving, before running off.

Unbelievable. "Sasuke, did you really have to threaten her?" Naruto groans at his friend's behavior.

"Oh that wasn't threat." Sasuke smirks. "That was a warning."

**End of Sasuke's Party Scene**

* * *

"You are really no fun." Naruto shakes his head a few minutes later as he and Sasuke leave the party. "You scared everyone away." Yes, he had.

Sasuke didn't need some woman to dance for him. He had Nera for that. Maybe. Actually, he wasn't really sure.

Nera was going to be his wife and she certainly didn't mind kissing him. Though beyond that, Sasuke wasn't entirely sure what she considered acceptable behavior when it came to intimacy. She loved massages though. Were sensual dances out of bounds? He didn't know.

He walks towards the Uchiha District with the blonde beside him. "Of course, I did." Everyone else was already heading back to their respective homes.

Everyone except for Naruto. Sasuke loved the other ninja like a brother, but sometimes he did wonder if Naruto was actually trying to become his shadow. That or maybe, the blonde thought Sasuke was his.

Whatever. It didn't matter. The girls should be done shopping by now and he could spend the rest of the evening with Nera. It was his birthday.

"You don't actually think Nera would do anything to those women." Two nervous blue eyes glance at him as they continue on their way. "Do you?"

Honestly, Sasuke wasn't really sure. Though he wasn't willing to take that chance. It was already late and he just wanted to relax and go over wedding plans.

He shrugs at the question. "I'd rather not take that chance." His future wife was a powerful ninja in her own right. If she truly was the jealous type, those women wouldn't know what hit them. "Anyway, we're here." Sasuke walks inside the District. "So I'll see you later?" Sasuke smiles at Naruto.

"Yeah." Naruto nods. "Later and try not to be a Bastard towards her." He shakes his head at Sasuke. "She did give up a lot to marry you."

Sasuke snorts at that. Nera had given up being a Hyuga, but she had also given up being a slave. Honestly, she was getting a lot more than she was giving up.

"I'll keep that in mind." Though he wasn't going to bother explaining any of that to Naruto." Goodnight." And with that, he strides towards his house.

He was completely unaware that Nera was already inside and working on his birthday surprise…

* * *

The cake was almost ready. Nera blushes as she adjusts her apron a bit. The scent of baking had already been filling the kitchen for quite sometime.

"He'll be here soon." Well most likely in another hour or two anyway.

She was of course, baking her fiancé a birthday cake. Today was July 23rd. A very special day.

She knew that he didn't like sweets. So Nera had to get creative. She ahd eventually decided on a red velvet cake for him.

That and his other birthday present. "It might be too soon, but we're already engaged." She fidgets with her apron at the thought.

She didn't have nearly enough courage to wear nothing, but an apron while cooking for Sasuke. Nera did however have enough courage to wear an apron and some enticing lingerie though.

Well at least she hoped that he would find it enticing. The lavender eyed woman had agreed to marry him and help him to restore his Clan. That meant that sooner or later, they would be intimate. Most likely with at least relative, if not great frequency. Which would be far easier to do, if he was attracted to her.

"Nera, I'm home." She hears Sasuke shout from the living room. "Are you back from shopping yet?"

It was such a strange feeling. Having someone to come home to who was there because they wanted to be. Not because they were family and had to be. Nera knew that this would take some getting used to.

She smiles though. "Yes, I'm in the kitchen." That was all that she needed to say before the young woman hears the sound of footsteps coming towards her. Definitely the footsteps of Sasuke.

She had grown more used to him in the past few weeks. Nera now knew exactly what his footsteps sounded like when he wasn't trying to be silent. She knew that his favorite food was tomatoes and a few other things. One of which was that Sasuke was definitely not a morning person. If given the choice, he'd sleep till Noon. (She supposed everyone had a little Shikamaru in them).

* * *

Orochimaru tilts his head as reads a rather ancient looking text. "Well, well." Of course, he had suspected at some point the Hyuga and Uchiha Clans had _mingled,_ but he had never expected the few handful of recorded incidents to be this thorough or exotic.

"Is something wrong, Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto approaches him.

The man was now running an orphanage. Of course, the silver haired ninja often visited the Sound Village. Where would the Sannin be without his ever faithful servant?

He shakes his head and smiles. "No. Nothing is wrong." Orochimaru gestures for the medic to have a look at the ancient text. "Look at this. It's utterly fascinating."

Kabuto complies and looks. It didn't take long for him to blink. Yes, that was Orochimaru's reaction exactly.

"Have you informed Sasuke of this?" The other man pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "He'll certainly want to know."

The Sannin couldn't help, but smirk. "No, but I will soon." Orochimaru had a feeling that Sasuke was going to be rather pleased about what they had discovered.

Who would have thought that such a thing was possible? Never in his wildest dreams, did Orochimaru imagine that this was what happened when Hyugas and Uchihas had children. These children were going to be extraordinary.

* * *

Sasuke heads into the kitchen and blinks. Whatever he had expected to find inside it was definitely not this. Nera was bent over the oven and pulling out a red velvet cake, wearing only an apron and some very sexy lingerie.

"That's one Hell of a way to say happy birthday." He chuckles.

He blamed Kakashi and well biology. How as he not supposed to look when Nera was bent over like that. When she was displaying a leopard thong for him. Sasuke would have had to be blind not to react to something like that!

The last Uchiha instantly feels his eyes bleed ruby red. It was just something that happened with the Sharingan. It was triggered either consciously or subconsciously by strong emotions.

Contrary to popular belief, those emotions did not necessarily have to be negative. "Mmm. I'm glad you think so." Desire could activate the Sharingan just as surely as hatred, anger, and despair could. It was just a lot of lust was required to activate it and well, that leopard lingerie was certainly doing the trick right now.

"Red velvet and leopard lingerie." Sasuke smirks as she stands up and sets the cake down on the table before he wraps his arms around her waist. "I feel rather spoiled at the moment."

She smiles and leans back against him. "Well I knew that you didn't particularly care for sweets, but cake is traditional for birthdays." Sasuke nods in agreement as he brushes Nera's beautiful hair away from her neck. "So I thought that red velvet would be an excellent compromise."

Indeed. It was excellent. That wasn't the only thing that was excellent about today though. So were her fashion choices.

"It looks delicious." He smirks and nips the back of her neck playfully. "You look even better."

Nera sighs in pleasure and leans back against him. "I would hope so." The young woman laughs softly as she gives him a sassy smile. "I'll likely be around as lot longer than the cake will. So it's only fitting that you like me better." To which, Sasuke couldn't resist giving her backside a firm slap.

She yips and surprise and gives him a dirty look for that. Fortunately, the woman didn't block his chakra. Sasuke decides to take that as a good sign.

"Yes, I would hope you'll be around a lot longer than the cake as well." Sasuke smirks at that thought.

She shakes her head at him. "I think that Kakashi has thoroughly corrupted you." She nudges him until he was sitting on the chair and Nera was sitting on his lap. "I can't believe that you just slapped my ass like that."

Sasuke blinks. He was in shock that Nera had said such a 'dirty' word. Honestly, he had expected her to use a more subtle term for such a thing. It was well…his Sharingan wasn't going to be deactivating anytime soon, it seemed.

"You were cooking in nothing, but your lingerie in front of me." He was justified. "You wouldn't have pranced about in such a fashion, if you didn't want me to touch." He shakes his head and kisses her. "You're not that naïve."

Nera laughs softly at that and rests her head on his shoulder. "You're right." Of course, he was. "You're going to be my husband and it's your birthday. So I thought that I'd do something special for you. I went with leopard because I know that you're fond of cats."

That was sweet. That and the leopard did look really good on her. She had chosen a snow leopard design to boot. Which really flattered her creamy skin and he was tempted to rip it right off her.

"Such a thoughtful fiancée, I have." He kisses the top of her head. "I have to admit, that your birthday presents are a Hell of a lot better than that damn club that Naruto and the others drug me too."

Nera's eyes narrow at that. She knew it was tradition, but that didn't mean she had to like it. She and Sasuke hadn't had a traditional courtship by any stretch of the imagination. It made her feel more than a little self-conscious that he might compare her to those women. What if she didn't measure up in some way?

"That's the last time you're going to an establishment like that." She was going to put her foot down. "Unfortunately, I'll probably get drug to one soon though."

It wasn't really a pleasant thought. Having strangers rub up against her in that way. She had thought it once before, but it was still true. None of them could compete with Sasuke in that regard.

She didn't think that they were in love, but Nera believed in being honest with herself. She had been jealous of some woman who got paid to do sexy dances for men. Jealousy meant that she cared on some level.

Did he feel the same way though? "I could always burn down the club, if you prefer?" Apparently, he did.

That was something then. She had given up her life as a Hyuga woman, but she was getting something else in return. What that something else was exactly, she wasn't sure. Though she knew the most important thing.

Sasuke had given Nera her freedom. That was a precious gift and something she wasn't ever going to forget.

"It's tempting." She shakes her head. "It wouldn't be fair though and I have a better idea in mind." Nera brushes her lips against his ear playfully and makes her words come out as a seductive purr. "I'm going to show you exactly why you never need to seek out the 'services' those women provide, **_ever_** again." After all, she may no longer be a Hyuga…but Nera did have her pride. She was better than those dancers!


	11. Sasuke's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nera and Sasuke celebrate his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: Everyone probably knows this by now, but in anime nosebleeds are a big running gag. If you're uncertain about what that means in Naruto though, do feel free to look it up. It's just a comical way to express an attraction in anime.

_Sasuke for the most part, ignored his birthdays after the Massacre._ If he noted them at all, it was an afterthought or they merely added to his frustration before the death of Itachi. Another year had gone by and he still hadn't killed him yet.

"I'm s-sure that you are better than the dancers." Apparently, this birthday was going to make up for all of the ignored birthdays though.

Since the last Uchiha had discovered the truth about Itachi, the frustration had disappeared. Now, he just felt numb or a deep sense of loss. His family should still be alive. They should be celebrating with him.

Team Seven and/or Taka always forced him to attend some sort of 'Surprise Party' though. It just wasn't the same. He loved Naruto like a brother, but it wasn't quite the same as the birthday celebrations that Sasuke had once had back when the Uchiha District was more than a ghost town.

She nods and kisses him. "Mhm. I'm much better than them." He kisses her back eagerly and wraps his arms around her waist.

Today, he had a beautiful woman wearing nothing, but an apron and snow leopard lingerie sitting in his lap. It was a _very_ good birthday so far. Well minus the trauma of his Bachelor Party.

Focusing on that annoyance was becoming harder by the second. That wasn't the only thing that was becoming harder though. Well if nothing else, Clan Restoration was likely going to prove an easy task to accomplish. This was especially true, if Nera insisted on prancing around in sexy outfits like this one for him.

"Much better." For starters, Nera's breath wasn't intermingled with alcohol.

That was always a plus. Sasuke had never really been a heavy drinker to begin with. It dulled the senses and slowed reaction time too much for him to ever see the point in indulging in drinking much. Well not unless it was for the sake of the mission or he was forced to for social purposes anyway.

Suddenly, he was very happy about being stone cold sober. It meant that he could fully appreciate every detail of this incident.

Nera nods as she pulls his traveling cloak off of him slowly and sensually. "I'm glad that you agree, but I feel compelled to provide more than just a verbal assurance." She could provide whatever kind of assurance she wanted!

All five of his senses were being stimulated at the moment. The sight of a beautiful woman in his lap. The scent of her hair and the softness of her skin. The seductive purr of her voice was music to his ears and the taste of her kiss were all intermingling to produce an almost ethereal trance-like state.

"I look forward to seeing whatever assurances, you're willing to provide." Seeing and especially touching.

She laughs softly at that. She smiles, discards his cloak in the corner of the kitchen, and swiftly tugs his shirt over his head. He didn't miss the appreciative look that his future wife gave him as she did so.

He normally never cared about such things, but Sasuke cared now. He cared that she found him attractive. After all, it would definitely make Clan Restoration easier and well, Sasuke supposed that it was a matter of pride as much as anything else.

"Good." She slides the her apron off. "Because unlike those dancers, I assure you _everything_ about me is real." Nera places his hands on her now lace covered breasts for emphasis.

Sasuke Uchiha _**definitely**_ needed to make Nera Hyuga jealous more often…He _liked_ the results.

**Warning Lemon**

She knew that this was a gamble to take. Nera certainly didn't want Sasuke to get the wrong impression about her, but it was just so damn infuriating. Those tramps had likely been all over him.

Of course, the logical part of her knew that was just their job. They would have been all over anyone who was about to get married, but Nera was confident that they had enjoyed their job a little too much earlier that day.

"Good to know." There was also something enormously satisfying about seeing Sasuke get a nosebleed.

It was only a small one. Her future husband was likely far too dignified for a gushing one, but still it was a boost to her ego. The small streak of red made it easier to reconcile the facts that she was half naked and sitting in Sasuke Uchiha's lap.

Was she actually going to give him a lap dance though? "Thanks to my family's training regime, I'm also far flexible than any civilian could ever reasonably hope to be." It seemed like such a crude activity to perform, but Sasuke did seem to be enjoying it so far and it was his birthday.

"Yeah." He nods. "I'm beginning to understand why the kitchen was my father's favorite room in the house." Oh. Well that was somewhat interesting, if mildly disturbing to know.

She shakes her head at him as she sways to an imaginary rhythm. Nera definitely had his attention because one ruby red eye and one lavender one were following her every move. The Hyuga woman had noticed awhile ago, that Sasuke's Sharingan and Rinnegan both tended to activate during some of their more passionate kissing sessions.

Who would have thought that those bloodlines could be activated by arousal alone? She had never heard of such a thing for the Byakugan. It was an interesting difference to note. (Purely for academic purposes, of course).

"How am I doing thus far?" She sways her hips as she brushes against him suggestively.

Nera made sure to brush her scantily clad breasts especially close to his bare chest. His wonderfully bare and well sculpted chest. Yes, the dancers had likely enjoyed their job a little too much today.

Sasuke's hands glide a little further down. "Purrfect." From her waist to the curve of her backside. "You're beautiful." She didn't even mind the tacky pun, really.

He was definitely enjoying this and while she was most assuredly blushing, Nera was pleased at his reactions thus far. "Good." So she continues dancing closely to him and then places her hands over her head to further display herself for his viewing pleasure.

She knew that placing her hands over her head would extend her profile, especially her breasts and torso. Sasuke seemed particularly interested in her bosom though. Definitely, a Breast Ninja.

"So are you." Nera leans down to kiss him as she places one hand on his shoulder and her other goes for his pants. .

Once swift tug and those were removed, along with his boxers. Well that answered that question. When it came to boxers or briefs, Sasuke was more of a Boxers Man.

Sasuke blinks and feels his own cheeks burn slightly. He was not blushing. They felt too hot though and Nera had just finished stripping him. Damn it. He was not supposed to blush at a moment like this!

"It's really not fair, if I'm the only one who is naked." He needed to reaffirm his dignity to a degree.

The easiest way to do that was by making things _fair_. "Mmm. I suppose you're right." Mercifully, Nera seemed to agree because she was now unclasping her bra and sliding out of that thong.

Nera was soon sighing in pleasure as Sasuke kissed her ear, her jaw, and her neck. How could she not respond in kind as one of her hands trails over the sleek muscle on her would be lover's chest and the other dares to venture even lower?

Low enough to grasp his _kunai_ in her hand. Though really this was far more of a _sword_ if they were going with weapon metaphors to describe his impressive erection.

She hears his breath hitch as Sasuke was covering her neck with heated kisses, affectionate licks, and even sinking his teeth lightly into her skin. It didn't hurt. On the contrary there was something rather erotic about the action.

"Tell me, if I'm going too far." He licks her neck almost apologetically as one of his hands makes his way to her breasts and he squeezes experimentally.

The feeling of his powerful hand on her skin was incredible. Large and rough and yet, he was touching her so gently. "Alright and be sure to tell me likewise." It was a heady combination. One that made her moan.

She liked it when he touched her there, Sasuke observes with a smirk as he caresses the soft mounds more and dares to take one rosebud into his mouth. His tongue licks at the sensitive spot as his teeth and mouth work to tease her even more.

The feeling of her hand on his cock was incredible. He thrusts into her palm instinctively as he savors the sound of her moans. "S-Sasuke!" Moans that he knew were just for him and that sent a fire through his blood.

The fact that she was still 'dancing' for him in a way as she arches against him only added to the act. She was dancing and naked in his lap while playing with his erection like she owned it. It was wonderful, but going just a little too fast. He wanted to make their first time together last longer.

"Lay on the table." It was a sturdy table.

It should be suitable. Well at least that was his hope as his intended shot him a rather confused look, but luckily she did exactly as he said. Damn. She looked beautiful laying on that table.

Like some sort of Goddess, really. Her long chestnut brown hair was cascading everywhere. Surrounding her like a chocolate waterfall and he knew from personal experience that it was softer than silk. Her hair wasn't the only attractive feature on display though.

She was still watching him with those beautiful lavender eyes of hers. "Mmm. Alright. I'm laying on the table." Her breasts in full view as was her flat stomach and the seductive curve of her hips.

Not to mention her creamy thighs and those lovely long legs of hers that he knew would be thrown over his shoulders shoulder. "Good." Though it was the place between her thighs that captured most of his interest.

Nera gasps as soon as she felt his tongue down there in her most intimate place. "S-Sasuke!" It was so incredibly lewd, but it felt sinfully good to feel his warm, rough tongue lapping at her clit and for him to make love to her with his mouth.

Where had he learned how to do this? "Ah!" Nevermind. It didn't matter. She was growing wet. So wet and the ache between her legs was increasing until it began to be an exquisite torture of sorts.

The sight of his raven hair buried between her thighs, the feeling of his tongue on her, and that sexy smirk was driving her towards a beautiful insanity. "You taste so sweet." Which only became even more intense when he rubs her clit with his thumb and presses two fingers inside her.

She was wet and judging by the sounds of her moans, Nera Hyuga had a weakness for oral sex. "S-Sasuke!" Good to know, Sasuke thinks to himself smugly as he pumps his fingers inside her and watches with curiosity as the Hyuga Prodigy began to stutter like her cousin.

There was something particularly satisfying about that last part. He had melted the Ice Princess so to speak. Who knew that all it would take was a few well placed licks to do that?

His fingers continue searching for the spot that he knew would drive her even more wild. His time at the Sound had been rather educational, if a little traumatizing when he got an accidental eyeful or two.

"Don't hold back." His voice was more of a growl than anything else.

It wasn't a growl of anger or annoyance though. No, this was a growl of something else. There was also a command to it that Nera found she couldn't refuse.

She let out a startled cry of pleasure as her orgasm overtook her. The lavender eyed woman was only vaguely aware of Sasuke throwing her legs over his shoulders until Nera feels his cock gliding against her soaked entrance. Sasuke was asking for her permission to take her.

Obviously, her husband was already halfway lost to madness. "It's okay." He actually thought that she might still say no after all that? "I know that it's going to hurt, but there is something appealing about the concept of being each other's firsts."

"Who knew you were such a romantic?" He chuckles darkly as he kisses her and slowly slides inside her.

Nera hisses slightly in to the kiss. Gliding her tongue along his and trying to take control of the kiss was how she chose to distract herself from the initial pain. She'd certainly endured worse though.

Sasuke's teasing had made it far easier to accommodate him than it would have been otherwise. "There's a lot of things that you don't know about me." She wraps her legs more firmly over his shoulders and wiggles her hips encouragingly.

With each movement, the pain faded more and more. Now, she just felt almost impossibly full. It no longer hurt though.

"I look forward to learning them." Sasuke was half snarling with pleasure. "For instance, I just learned that you feel really fucking good wrapped around my cock." And Nera had just learned that Sasuke had a filthy mouth on him.

She should have slapped him, but instead his words made her blush and aroused her even more as she arches against him. "Mmm and I learned that you've been reading Kakashi's books a lot." Nera smiles at him. "You can move now."

Sasuke was about to thank every God and Goddess that every existed for that, but he was too distracted by the feeling of being inside her to focus too much on the divine at the moment. No. His thoughts, if you could all them that were far more carnal in nature.

"Maybe, a little." He thrusts inside her.

Nera gasps and moans as she rocks against him desperately. "Yes! R-Right there!" He must have found her spot.

He could work with that. The Sharingan had more than just battle purposes. He was able to note the exact moment when she would writhe against him so perfectly and offer herself against him. When he was hitting her spot.

Which was a rather useful trick as he continues taking her against the table. "You feel so good." She was by far the most lovely tablecloth that piece of furniture had ever had.

They fit together so perfectly. The way Nera would move her hips and her legs rested against his shoulders was beautiful. They were moving as one.

"Nnhh!" Apparently, Nera felt the same way because she was now screaming. "Sasuke!" Though those definitely weren't screams of pain.

Those were the fun kind. The way her breasts bounced as he thrusts into her was nothing short of erotic. Her eyes were now cloudy with desire. She was lost in the throes of passion and so was he.

Briefly, he contemplates that it was a shame he'd never had that much artist talent. If he was a painter like Sai, he could have tried to capture this. The beauty of everything.

She could feel him everywhere. Sasuke's skin was warm against her own. The feeling of him deep inside her as his masculine scent surrounded her and the two of them moved as one against a surprisingly sturdy kitchen table.

"Sasuke!" He was taking her faster now.

The table was shaking underneath them The way he had her legs wrapped around his shoulders meant he could thrust inside her as deeply as he wanted. The sensual and shy seduction of their earlier lovemaking was gone now. It had been replaced by something else entirely.

The way they were joining together, now more closely resembled that of an animalistic coupling than anything else. "Mine." Not that she minded. It felt so good as she returns his heated kisses and tries her best to match his pace.

Sasuke definitely had more control in this position, but Nera was more than content to be swept away by the waves of pleasure that kept crashing down on her body. Lost in an ocean of desire.

"Yes." She wasn't entirely sure how, but Nera felt proud of her semi coherency in the moment.

It didn't last long though. "Good!" Sasuke slams into her once again and sends them both over the edge and well, there went the table.

Neither of them cared though. Apparently, that's what walls were for. The rest of the day passed in a blur of tangled limbs, heated moans, and sensual exploration. By the time, Sasuke saw fit to pull out of her, Nera was quite certain her body was a contented pile of goo. She felt almost boneless. Fortunately, Sasuke didn't seem to mind this as he happily carries her to the bedroom.

**End of Lemon**

* * *

"Definitely, should have proposed sooner." Sasuke smiles as he wraps his arms around her tightly and the two of them lay in bed together.

He made sure to pull the blankets over them. It was a miracle. No one had stopped them from being together. That could only mean one thing. Someone was going to walk in on them.

Maybe, he was being a bit paranoid. Sasuke was man enough to acknowledge that was certainly a possibility. On the other hand, he knew his luck. Which was why the blankets were staying on.

Nera shakes here head and curls up closer to him. "I couldn't make it too easy for you." She rolls her eyes. "I'm not one of the dancers."

Sasuke smirks at that. "No, you're better." Much, much better.

"Mmm, yes." She laughs at that. "Well I did tell you that you wouldn't be requiring their services." Yeah. She was definitely right about that much.

He didn't need to go to a club when he a beautiful and very flexible Hyuga woman to warm his bed. Well his bed and apparently his kitchen. Actually, Sasuke wondered how flexible she was on locations. Showers suddenly seemed a lot more appealing than they had before…

* * *

Orochimaru was heading towards the Leaf. This was rather important information that he had to share with Sasuke as soon as possible. His former student was going to be so happy when he found out this news.

The distance between the villages wasn't too vast, but it was large enough to be irritating. "Lord Orochimaru, there is no need to travel at this pace." Unfortunately, Kabuto was being similarly irritating at the moment.

"Of course, there is." He smiles at his faithful follower, trying to hide his annoyance. "This is critical information that we need to get to Sasuke as soon as possible." After all, the man was engaged and had a Clan to restore.

Children likely wouldn't be far off. Well that was assuming that both of them were able to have children. He knew that Sasuke was from the various medical testing the man had been subjected to at the Sound Village. Nera was something of a wild card though.

Odds were that she was very capable of entering motherhood. Without her medical records or some testing though, well the Sannin couldn't be certain of that. It would be far too cruel for the woman to be barren though. Surely, even Fate wasn't such a sadistic mistress.

"I'm aware of that." Kabuto shakes his head. "Though rushing towards the Leaf at breakneck speed is likely going to cost us more time in the long run." Kabuto flits next to him as they race through the forest and towards the Leaf Village.

Orochimaru frowns at that thought. "You're right." If they ran into the Leaf, one of the guards would stop them.

If that happened, they'd have to explain themselves. That would be rather irritating. "Very well." He sighs and slows down. "We shall travel at the normal speed for now." It was most frustrating, but Kabuto was correct. It was the smarter strategy long term.

* * *

At that very same moment, Kakashi raises an eyebrow. This was truly unbelievable. He'd rarely spoken to Hiashi in the past. So most of what he knew about the Hyuga Patriarch was secondhand knowledge, but this honestly surprised him.

"You wish for me to speak with Sasuke and Nera bout their engagement?" He had been planning to do that anyway. "With the purpose of convincing them to dissolve it?" That obviously wasn't something that he was willing to do.

Honestly, it had shocked him that Sasuke had proposed to someone out of the blue. Though the silver haired ninja had been ecstatic for his student. He had even gone so far as to help Sasuke choose the perfect engagement ring and now, Hiashi wanted him to break them up?

That simply wasn't going to happen. "Yes." The man must have been out of his mind. That was the only logical explanation.

Sasuke had never expressed an interest in anyone before and the CopyCat Ninja was more than aware of his student's interest in restoring his Clan. Obviously, he was going to take a wife at some point. It had just been a question of who and when. Now, at least one of those questions had been solved.

From what he heard, Nera had even gone out shopping for her wedding kimono. "I'm not going to do it." He shakes his head.

This was Sasuke's chance to have a relatively normal life. He could settle down and start a family. Which would frankly be a relief to him because that meant Sasuke wouldn't get bored. A bored Sasuke could be a very dangerous animal.

"Do you not understand what this could mean?" Hiashi raises an eyebrow. "Think of the implications of what could happen! The bloodlines are going to be mixed for possibly the first time ever."

Hmm. That was something that Kakashi hadn't really considered. Hiashi was right. As far as he knew, Hyugas and Uchihas had never really _mixed_ in this respect before. Whether that was intentional, by happenstance, or a combination, Kakashi wasn't really sure. Though it likely _had_ happened before. He just didn't know about it.

"Have you disowned Nera?" If he had, this was out of Hiashi's authority.

The Sixth Hokage was almost certain that Hiashi had. If he hadn't, the other ninja probably wouldn't have felt the need to seek him out.

Hiashi sighs and nods. "I had no other choice." Yes, he did. Though Kakashi wasn't in the mood to involve himself in the Hyuga Clan's melodrama.

"Then she is free to do as she pleases and so is he." Kakashi shakes his head. "Legally, you have no authority to stop this wedding and you have no moral authority either." He smiles and picks up one of his books. "You're dismissed. I'm afraid that I have more important matters to attend to."

Hiashi twitches and glares daggers at his innocent book. "Yes, Lord Hokage." The other man bows briefly before leaving and Kakashi sighs.

"That could have gone better." He probably should warn Nera and Sasuke that Hiashi Hyuga was likely going to be going on a rampage soon.

Well a rampage by Hyuga Standards, anyway…


	12. Messenger Hawks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nera and Sasuke send out their wedding invitations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

In the morning, Sasuke makes several clones and unleashes them on the District while Nera was still asleep. There was a lot of work that had to be done before it would be anything like what it once was, but the last Uchiha was undaunted by that fact.

"This must be what they refer to as the afterglow." Who knew that sex could be this energizing?

He smiles at her still slumbering form and slowly gets out of the bed, being careful not to wake her. Nera probably needed her rest. To say the least, her body and her mind had been pushed to their limits recently.

In light of that, ruining her lazy morning seemed borderline cruel. Still, that didn't change the reality of the situation. They both had a lot of work to do.

Sasuke sighs at that thought as he glances in the mirror at his own reflection. "We have to plan the wedding and rebuild the District." The latter of which might actually prove a more challenging task than planning the wedding itself.

Despite all that, he barely recognized his own reflection in the mirror. Oh physically, he was still the same. His hair was still dark and his skin was still ivory white. His facial structure and eyes were the same color as before, but this creature in the mirror looked almost like an imposter.

This version of himself was far more relaxed than he could remember being in years. His posture seemed lighter somehow and his eyes seemed more vibrant than before. Sex was apparently even more therapeutic than hot springs.

"Hmm." Well actually that wasn't a bad idea.

Maybe he could combine both relaxing activities. Would Nera go for that though? It could be a lot of fun.

That's when he hears a soft yawn and returns around. Nera was waking up and she was currently stretching out like a cat in their bed. Without any clothes on.

There went his Rinnegan and Sharingan…

"You're up early." She smiles at him and for a moment, the last Uchiha wasn't entirely sure if Nera remembered she was naked.

Apparently, the woman did though. She blushes and clutches the blankets tightly around her. "Of course. We have a lot of work to do." He strides over to his future wife and kisses the top of her head. "We still need to get everyone together to help with the wedding planning and rebuild the District."

He was fortunate. Sasuke was fairly confident that Nera was an excellent planner by nature and she probably wouldn't be nearly as fanciful as most women were about their wedding. Well at least he hoped not.

Sasuke had heard many horror stories about formerly sweet women turning into monsters when it came to their wedding days. The female gender would always remain an enigma in some ways, the raven haired ninja muses.

"That's true." Nera blinks at that. "I hadn't even thought that far ahead, really." He hadn't expected her to.

Telling Hiashi Hyuga about her engagement to him must have seemed like an impossible task. It was no wonder that everything else had slipped her mind. Though Sasuke was most worried about Lee.

The Taijutsu Specialist was very happy about their impending union, but Sasuke Uchiha was sincerely worried about his eardrums. He knew 'Bushy Brows' well enough to realize that the man often got overly excited about well everything and when that happened, Lee tended to get very loud. Loud enough that he might actually cause some hearing damage.

He could picture it now. "It's alright." The spandex lover would be jumping up and down excitedly and babbling about youth as he helped to plan the wedding. "Though we should probably invest in earplugs before we involve them even more in our wedding planning." His eyes would be sparkling and his teeth would be shining brighter than should be possible as he screamed with joy.

A lot of earplugs. It was always better to be prepared than not. That was just one of the many things that Sasuke had learned as a ninja over the years.

"That's a fair point." She pauses. "How are we going to get everyone together to help us plan things though?"

Sasuke wasn't really sure. "We can invite them here." It was more private. "I don't really want to cause a public spectacle at the Ramen Shop or something." He nods at her.

Nera nods in agreement as she starts writing out some messages on various scrolls. Messages that were designed to invite their 'friends' over to see them.

Honestly, Sasuke didn't really have friends other than Team Seven and Taka and even that was to varying degrees, but Nera wasn't like him. She was probably on good enough terms with most of the Rookies and her team that the Hyuga woman would want to involve them all in their wedding planning and well , Sasuke wanted to make her happy.

This must have been why his father was so willing to indulge his mother and almost no one else. "Now, we wait." He smiles at her. "I've sent some clones outside to start working on District Repairs."

"Oh that's a good idea." Nera kisses his cheek. "Just let me get dressed and I'll assist you with them."

Sasuke smirks at her and playfully swats her bare backside after the woman stands up. "Don't feel as though you're required to dress on my account." He was pushing his luck and he knew it, but Sasuke was in good spirits and wanted to see what her reaction to such teasing would be.

Nera actually squeaks and whacks him with a pillow. "I believe that I've created some sort of monster." Definitely. "I never knew you were such a sex fiend before." Well neither did he.

Sasuke watches in amusement as she swiftly dresses. It was rather entertaining to watch her righteous indignation. The woman could pretend all she liked. Nera Hyuga wasn't nearly as proper as most of her family pretended to be.

* * *

That's when the messenger hawks began flying off with the scrolls attached to their feet. Their first stop…Team Taka.

"Look!" Karin points at the hawk that was flying to their hotel suite. "It's a messenger hawk."

Jugo smiles and gestures for the bird to come closer. "Yes, it is." The big lug certainly had a way with animals, Karin notes as he reads the message. "It seems that tomorrow night, Sasuke wants us to visit him at his home for dinner."

Suigetsu laughs at that. "Looks like they want to kick the planning into high gear." Yeah. It definitely did.

It was still a bit painful, but Karin knew that Sasuke's mind was made up. The least she could do was offer her support. Though she really didn't understand why the last Uchiha had chosen a woman he barely knew to be his wife.

"Yes." The red head nods at that. "I imagine that the hawks are now flying all over the place." She beams at that thought. "Maybe, we should go and see if they need any help preparing for tomorrow night's dinner."

"That's probably not a good idea.." Jugo shakes his head. "You know how…particular Sasuke can be when it comes to his home."

Yeah. That was a good point. "Alright." It was probably better just to wait there. "We'll just see them tomorrow then." Safer too.

* * *

That's when Hiashi Hyuga was heading towards the market and he saw a suspicious number of hawks flying from the Uchiha District towards all corners of the Leaf Village. "So it's begun." He couldn't believe this.

To add insult to injury, one of the hawks had landed only a hundred feet away from him. Team Eight was obviously stocking up on ninja rations and other standard supplies for missions.

"Looks like we've got a message." Kiba reaches for the scroll and unfolds it. "Weird." He blinks in confusion. "Sasuke is inviting us to his District and Nera signed her name at the bottom."

Kurenai tilts her head at that and so does Shino. It was only Hinata who didn't look terribly surprised. She already knew of her cousin's treachery, so that was hardly surprising though.

Hinata was biting her lower lip. Perhaps she was just as upset about Nera's engagement as he was. "They probably want to start planning for their wedding more." Most likely. "I hope that Father eventually comes around and that they can reconcile." Ridiculous.

She couldn't possibly be serious. Nera had betrayed her family. She had abandoned them in order to marry a man that she barely knew. How on Earth did Hinata expect him to reconcile with her?

"Yes, that's probably it." Shino nods in agreement. "I don't know Sasuke or Nera very well, but at least they remembered my name easily enough." The boy was still sensitive about Naruto forgetting his name, it seemed. "And besides, I find myself curious about what sort of wedding they are planning."

Hinata and Kurenai both nod. "Alright then." Though it was the Genjutsu Mistress who found her tongue first. "It's decided then. We'll go." The ruby eyed woman smiles at the thought.

Wonderful. Just wonderful. Sasuke and Nera were already on the move with this ridiculous engagement of theirs. Now, that they were making concrete plans for their wedding, he doubted that there would be any turning back now. The time to talk some sense into that girl had passed.

* * *

Orochimaru sighs in relief once he and Kabuto finally made their way into the Leaf Village. "That's strange." He looks up into the sky. "It seems there are a lot of messenger hawks flying around."

Kabuto nods in agreement as they quickly stride through the village. "Most likely Sasuke wishes to make a more formal announcement." Ah right. That did make sense.

Sasuke was likely eager to begin reviving his Clan. Which meant he'd almost surely try to organize a quick wedding. It only made sense.

"It's Orochimaru!" This was going to be incredibly irritating.

He could come and go as he pleased within the village, but this was the reaction that Orochimaru always got. Oh well. He was pleased to see that people were parting for him and Kabuto at any rate.

That meant they'd get to Sasuke sooner. "Ignore them, Lord Orochimaru." His faithful follower smiles at him. "The opinions of insects are of no consequence." That was true.

With that thought in mind, he and Kabuto quickly make their way towards the Uchiha District. There was so much that he had to tell Sasuke. Assuming that their union was a fruitful one, Sasuke's and Nera's children would have not one, but two bloodlines!

* * *

Naruto was eating Ramen with most of Team Seven and Shikamaru's Team when a messenger hawk appears out of nowhere. "Geez!" It nearly gave him a heart attack really.

"What a drag." Shikamaru shakes his head as he takes the scroll from the bird and reads it. "It's probably another mission." Though the lazy genius's carefree attitude certainly didn't last long after he read the scroll.

Shikamaru looked as though he had just been kicked in the gut. "What is it?" Choji looks at his teammate with concern.

Yeah. Why did Shikamaru look so shocked? That definitely wasn't something that happened often. He was a genius, after all.

Shikamaru blinks again and shows everyone the contents. "Sasuke and Nera want us to have dinner with them in the Uchiha District tomorrow night." Wow. That was unusual. "Most likely because they want our help with planning their wedding." Wait. That meant that this was going to be completely awesome!

So it looked like Sasuke was finally getting serious. He and Nera were really getting married! This was going to be interesting.

Ino was just as stunned as her teammate. "That's weird." Naruto couldn't blame her for being shocked though. "I didn't think they'd want much help, beyond the parties and helping Nera choose a kimono." Neither did Naruto, but he certainly wasn't going to argue.

"Me neither." Sakura frowns at that thought. "Well either way, I'm glad that he's starting to socialize more and I'd be lying, if I said that I wasn't curious to see more his District." That was one to look at it, but Naruto wasn't sure how long his friend's casual attitude would last.

Did she still carry romantic feelings for Sasuke? Naruto didn't know and frankly, that thought scared him. This could end very, very badly.

* * *

A short while later, Nera goes to answer the door. As soon as she opened the door, the young woman wished that she hadn't. It was Orochimaru.

"Get out of here." The last thing that she wanted was this abomination to be anywhere near her lover.

Her feelings for Sasuke were growing and while Nera was still sorting them out, she knew one thing. Orochimaru was to put it charitably, a horrible influence on the man that she would one day call her husband. He should not be here.

The Sannin chuckles at that. "Well you certainly are a feisty one." Nera was considering showing the man exactly how feisty she was when Sasuke comes down the stairs and wisely decides to stand between the two of them.

"Orochimaru, Kabuto, what are you doing here?" To Nera's alarm, the elderly ninja wasn't alone.

He had brought his favorite little lapdog. The one who now ran the orphanage, much to her horror. He was also the one who was such a skilled medic, that Kabuto could rival even Lady Tsunade in the field of Medical Jutsus.

Kabuto actually had the audacity to tsk at Sasuke. "Now, now, Sasuke." How dare he? "Is that any way to greet old friends?"

"Friends is a bit of a stretch." Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "I prefer the term unlikely allies. Now, what do you want?" Nera wasn't really comfortable even with that term in all honesty!

Orochimaru swiftly heads inside their home. It was such an invasion of their personal space, that Nera was severely tempted to strike him with her Gentle Fist. That would teach him to respect private property.

He smiles at Sasuke though. "Well when I found out about your engagement to Nera, I began looking into your family's histories more." That didn't sound good. "More specifically, what happens when Hyugas and Uchihas have children with each other."

Wait. How was that possible? As far as Nera knew, such a thing had never happened before. Had it?

Sasuke's eyebrow still hadn't gone down. "And what did you find?" He was just as incredulous about their current situation as she was, Nera supposed.

Kabuto chuckles at that and Nera was now beginning to wonder if Sasuke was a bad influence on her. She shouldn't want to break a man's glasses merely because he was laughing. "The results were rather intriguing." Rationally, the Hyuga woman was well aware of that fact. Irrationally though, well that was another matter.

"It seems that if your children activate their Sharingans, they will have a Byakugan in one eye and a Sharingan in the other." Nera blinks at that.

She had never considered such a possibility. The scouting and defensive capabilities of the Byakugan compared with the more offensive ones of the Sharingan would make for a deadly combination.

The ninja wasn't entirely certain that 'half' of a Byakugan would have the same field of vision or see as far as two Byakguans, but having a Sharingan to go with it more than compensated with it. If such a thing were to come to pass, their children would be genetically predisposed to be beyond formidable.

Sasuke tilts his head at that. "I had though that the Sharingan or Byakugan would be dominant or maybe they might combine to form a new bloodline." So had she. "This possibility didn't occur to me. Are you sure that's what will happen?"

Kabuto smirks as he pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Well there are relatively few recorded instances of Hyugas and Uchihas having children with each other, but this has been the result in all six cases that we have discovered thus far."

Six was hardly enough to draw a conclusion, but it wasn't one or two. This had happened so many times, that it couldn't be a coincidence either. Was this really what their children would be capable of?

"Six." Sasuke frowns as he thinks it over. "So we can't say for sure, but it looks promising."

Orochimaru nods at him. "Exactly. Though more testing would be ideal and of course, I could have Kabuto conduct an examination on Nera to ensure that she can have children."

That's it, Nera was about ready to Gentle Fist Orochimaru when Sasuke acted. He quickly wrapped his hand around the Sannin's throat and threw him against the wall. "I'm going to say this once." One of his eyes was now burning ruby red with rage and the other lavender with righteous fury. "Neither of you is going to touch her under any circumstance without her consent."

Nera smiles at that. Sasuke was unexpectedly protective of her, but it was heartwarming to see in a strange way. Then again, maybe she really shouldn't be encouraging his bloodlust.

"Sasuke, calm yourself." Kabuto didn't know when to quit, it seemed. "It was merely an offer." Merely an offer, her hindquarters.

Those sick bastards would likely love to get their hands on an a Hyuga. Gods and Goddesses only knew what sort of testing, they wanted to do on her. The thought was repulsive and made her shiver with disgust.

Her lover was almost seething. "I won't calm myself. I appreciate that you looked into this matter, but Nera is not going to be your guinea pig." Damn right.

Orochimaru laughs softly at that. "Very well." He glances at Nera. '"Though, if you do change your mind…you know where to find us." Before turning his attention back to Kabuto. "I do believe that we've overstayed our welcome. It might be prudent for the two of us to head back to the Sound Village"

"That's putting it mildly." Nera glares at their retreating forms.

Sasuke shakes his head, once they were out of the door and shuts it behind them. "They're gone now." He smiles at her and kisses her forehead. "There's really no need to worry about them."

Nera sighs and nods. "I just hope that you're right." Because she didn't know what she was going to do, if it turned out that Sasuke was wrong about that.

* * *

The next day, Kakashi had to say he was rather amused by the whole state of affairs. He almost couldn't believe it. His most antisocial student was throwing what amounted to a massive dinner party.

"This is amazing." Naruto grins at Kakashi. "Isn't it, Kakashi Sensei?" Though he had to say that Naruto was right.

They had barely set foot inside the house before the scent of delicious food almost assaulted him. He wasn't the only one experiencing a similar feeling though. Everyone was there, even Akamaru.

"Arf! Arf!" And the canine definitely wanted his fair share of whatever meal was in store for them.

"We're so happy you could all come." Nera smiles at them.

She and Sasuke were already seated at the table. The fact that they were visibly holding each other's hand on top of the table, did surprise him. It seemed that they were ready to inform their friends about their engagement.

"What a drag." Shikamaru shakes his head. "The food smells great and all, but would you two like to explain what the Hell is going on?"

Ah that was Shikamaru for you. The man was always getting straight to the point. Of course, the silver haired ninja couldn't blame him in this case. This was a rather…unique situation.

Sasuke just smirks. "Everyone should sit down first." His former student was certainly enjoying stringing them along.

Oh well. It was good to see Sasuke acting his age for once. Nera was certainly a good influence on him. That much was for certain.

Immediately, everyone sat down. That and well, who knew that the last Uchiha could be such a leader? The other Senseis, Rookies, and Nera's team followed the command without question.

"Well I have to admit, that this is very…interesting." Gai tilts his head at Nera. "What youthful surprise do you have in store for us today?" Oh boy. This was going to be rather entertaining, Kakashi was sure of it.

Tenten nods her head eagerly. "Yeah. What's going on?" It appeared that everyone had been kept in suspense more than long enough for their liking.

Sasuke's smirk still hadn't disappeared. "We called you here because we need help planning the wedding." Yes, it was just as Kakashi had expected.

Nera smiles. It looked like she was trying to reassure everyone that her future husband was actually Sasuke. Not that Kakashi could blame anyone, if they didn't believe that at first. This really wasn't like Sasuke. He'd never sought the help of others, if he could avoid it.

"Great!" Suigetsu smirks. "I'm sure that we can make this one badass wedding."

Nera sighs and shakes her head in amusement. She was likely growing used to Taka's antics. Which was a damn good thing because she was going to be marrying Sasuke, after all.

The woman was rather good at her hostess role though. "I'm sure that it will be." She glances at Ino. "I would like you to be in charge of flowers."

That makes the blonde woman's eyes light up. "Don't worry!" She was now grinning from ear to ear. "I've totally got this."

Sai smiles and nods in agreement. "I shall help her as well." Those two were certainly getting along rather swimmingly.

"Choji, I'd like to put you in charge of the food." That almost made Kakashi chuckle at the predictable assignment, but he couldn't. Sasuke sounded so serious about the whole thing.

"Got it." Choji smiles as he stuffs some fish into his mouth. "I won't let you down!" Well that was likely true. Kakashi couldn't imagine the other ninja letting anyone down when it came to food.

"So where are you going to hold the wedding?" Kakashi smiles pleasantly at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiles back. "On top of the Hokage Mountain." Well that made sense. Wait. What?!

Once he had processed what the raven haired ninja said, Kakashi falls out of his chair in shock. He wasn't the only one. Most of those in attendance had joined him on the lovely floor of Sasuke's kitchen.

"You can't be serious." Sakura blinks. "Is that even legal?"

Nera smiles at her. "Yes, it is." She kisses Sasuke's cheek. "We've checked and besides, it's fitting in a way. Sasuke's Clan helped to found this village."

That was technically true, but that was likely going to cause an uproar. It was a bold move to say the least. These two certainly wanted to make an impression on the rest of the village, it seemed.

"That and I doubt that the Hyugas will be able to scale the mountain in time to ruin anything, even after they realize what is going on." Sasuke nods sagely and well, Kakashi had to admit that was a good point.

Maybe, having it on the Hokage Mountain was the smartest thing to do. There was also another advantage of doing so. It was certainly going to be a wedding that the Leaf Village would never forget. Whether it ended in smiles or blood. He'd just have to do his best to ensure the latter didn't happen because a wedding shouldn't be the start of a Clan War!


	13. We Should Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Nera finish planning the final details of their wedding and make a very important decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

It had four weeks since the big dinner and her disownment from the Hyuga Clan. They were finally getting ready to put the final touches on their wedding. Which meant today she was working with Ino.

"Purple orchids are an interesting choice." She giggles at her.

Everything about wedding planning, apparently made other women giggle. Nera didn't see why flowers were giggle worthy. They were a symbol of her relationship with Sasuke. Not something amusing.

Still, she knew that her friend meant well. "That's the type of flower he proposed to me with." She smiles at the memory.

Not that long ago, she had thought Sasuke was out of his mind. Why would he propose to someone he barely knew? Actually, that part hadn't changed. The last Uchiha was still most likely at least semi insane, but it was a beautiful insanity.

"That's so romantic!" Ino gushes as the other women nod.

Kurenai, Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Karin, and Ino were all with her once again. Nera found herself rather grateful for the Genjutsu Mistress's presence. She certainly brought a bit more respectability to these excursions.

Sakura nods and smiles ruefully. "I never thought that I'd see the day when Sasuke was a romantic." Yeah. Neither had Nera.

It really was amazing what a bit of fighting and some sexy lingerie could do. Snow leopard lingerie, it was apparently something that her lover absolutely adored on her.

"I'm so happy for you." Hinata smiles as she looks around at all the flowers.

There was everything kind of flower imaginable. Nera had no idea how anyone else besides her ever managed to choose. All the colors of the rainbow existed in this shop and just about any species of flower that wasn't poisonous.

"Well I like tulips, but the orchids have more symbolism for you and Sasuke personally." Tenten smiles at her teammate.

To which Nera nods. Yes, this wedding had to be highly personal. After all, she had been disowned from her Clan to be with Sasuke. That meant this wedding had to make a statement and what better way to do that than to have it on the top of the Hokage Mountain?

"The roses are also nice." Ino nods. "Though as always it's the bride's choice." She giggles at her. "Did you get your bridal lingerie yet?"

Nera feels herself blush scarlet at that. It was one thing to wear such things for Sasuke, but she wasn't exactly the type to discuss her love life so openly. Apparently, Ino was though.

"Ino!" Her face couldn't possibly get any redder, Nera just knew it.

Kurenai laughs softly and shakes her head. "I'm sure that Nera can handle such things without any help." She smiles. "After all, Sasuke certainly seems to be affectionate towards her."

Wonderful. Now the responsible one was teasing her about her sex life with Sasuke. Nera was never going to live this down.

* * *

Sasuke blinks at Choji. He had put the man in charge of the catering because no one knew food better than he did, but even he hadn't expected this. That cake was massive.

"I told you that you could pick the wedding cake." Truly, it must have been about ten feet tall and five feet wide. "Not a wedding mountain."

Shikamaru yawns as he looks at the cake. "What a drag. It's a beautiful cake though." Yeah. Sasuke couldn't deny that much.

It was a giant red velvet cake. Just like the cake that Nera had made him for his birthday, only much bigger. There was no way that their guests were going to eat all that. Hell, even cutting it was going to be quite the feat and really, it was a wonder that there was any flour left in this village.

"It is beautiful." Sasuke nods in agreement.

Lee laughs loudly and claps Sasuke on his back. "That is a very youthful cake!" Well that was one way to put it, he supposed. "Oh and we already got you, your wedding present."

There was no need to ask who this we was. Lee was obviously referring to himself and Gai. Sasuke still thought they were father and son. They had to be.

"That's kind of you." Whatever it was, Sasuke was probably gonna end up burning it.

It was nice of Lee to think of him though. Really, it was the thought that counted. Though if Lee and Gai had gotten him what Sasuke thought they did, yeah he was definitely burning it.

His pride simply wouldn't allow Sasuke to be seen in spandex. This was especially true when it was an ugly shade of green. Nera would never look at him the same way again, if he wore such a thing.

"Well it looks like the cake is ready." Shino nods and smiles at Sasuke. "What else do we need to do?"

Hmm. That was a good question. "The women will probably handle the invitations, but we should start moving the tables and chairs up the mountain." Sasuke smiles to which everyone, but the Bushy Brow Ninjas groan.

"Awe man." Even Naruto looks more than a little put out by that.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at his friends' reactions. "We're ninja." It wasn't as if they couldn't handle it. "It's annoying, but having it on the Hokage Mountain is the ultimate symbol that we're not going to be cowed by Nera's family."

That and once again, the last Uchiha knew that it was a practical choice. It was highly unlikely the Hyugas would be able to crash the wedding. Sadly, he knew that would be an all too real possibility otherwise.

Something about Clan honor. As far he was concerned though, Hiashi could take it up with his Chidori. He was the one who had enslaved his own niece. The man was not in any position to judge him based on morality.

Sasuke was far from a saint, but he would never put a mark like that on any of his family members. It was nothing short of a miracle that the Hyuga Clan had lasted as long as it had at this point.

"Don't worry." Naruto grins at him. "We can manage it."

Akamaru seems to agree. "Arf!" Because the canine starts barking rather giddily. "Arf!" Idly, Sasuke wonders if Akamaru could talk like Pakkun, but he decides to put that question off for another day.

"Right." He shakes his head. "Well let's get going. We have a lot of work to do." And with that, the men quickly race off with even Jugo and Suigetsu in tow.

* * *

Orochimaru watches with Kabuto as Sasuke drags off his groomsmen towards the Hokage Mountain. His former student did have excellent taste, it seemed. Both in women and wedding venues.

"She's never going to allow either of us to examine her." Kabuto shrugs.

Yes, that was as pity. "There is plenty to be learned from observation." Knowing Sasuke, there was a chance that the woman might already be expecting.

It was too early to tell just by looking though. She'd have to get a pregnancy test for that. Hmm. Unless, well he wasn't entirely sure it was plausible. Though perhaps she could use her Byakugan to tell? If the bakguan could see through clothes and for miles around, it might have other applications.

"That's true." Kabuto looks at him. "What are you thinking about?"

She'd never listen to him though. "Just a passing through about the potential applications of the Byakugan." So it was pointless to ponder such matters.

"Why is his skin so white?" A child's voice interprets his musings.

Not this again. Children had absolutely no self-restraint these days. Did they not understand it was rude to comment on the physical appearance of others and personally, Orochimaru didn't see anything wrong with his skin?

In his opinion, it was distinguished. It was one of his best features. So were his eyes and of course, his tongue. He was proud of how versatile it could be when it came to battles.

The child's mother shushes him. "It's not nice to stare or talk about other people's looks." That was right. "I mean he can't help it that his face looks that way." What?!

Kabuto places his hand on Orochimaru's shoulder. "Ignore them, Lord Orochimaru." Hmpf. Indeed. What happened to good manners? "They're of no consequence. As you were saying?"

As he was saying, his musing meant nothing. Nera would never listen and she'd figure out if she was expecting soon enough anyway. "It's no matter." He smiles at Kabuto, content to ignore the rude Leaf Villagers for now. "Perhaps, it would be best for us to go and get lunch?"

"That sounds like a fine idea." Kabuto smiles at him as he and Orochimaru make their way towards one of the shops.

He hated how people would whisper about them and shirk away. Damn it! He was reformed now. Just like Sasuke!

If Kabuto could run an orphanage, he should be able to walk down the street without such stares. Honestly, he was a Legendary Sannin. Orochimaru should be treated with far more respect than this.

"Would a dango make you feel better?" Kabuto smiles at him.

Well dangos were nice. "Yes, I'll have a dango." After all, there was a reason why Anko was so obsessed with them. Orochimaru had introduced them to her years ago. They were simply perfection in food form.

* * *

Hiashi sighs as he convenes with the Hyuga Clan's elders. "I'm sorry." He shakes his head mournfully. "It's truly out of my hands at the moment."

He didn't like admitting as much, but Kakashi had said it himself. The silver haired man wasn't going to forbid the match and now that Nera had been disowned, he had no legal authority over her.

"Do you realize what this means?" Kaya, a female elder, glares at Hiashi.

Things were most assuredly not going well when an elder didn't bother to disguise their displeasure. Theirs was a Clan built on social etiquette. To display one's anger so openly was regarded as crude and primitive. (Well at least outside of battle).

His eyes narrow at the lack of respect. "I'm fully aware of what this means." That was why he didn't condone the match in the first place.

Honestly, how foolish did Kaya believe him to be? Bloodlines such as the Sharingan and Byakugan were never meant to mix. For one, they had no idea what the results of such a thing would be. It was too dangerous to experiment with and secondly, if a healthy child resulted from such a union…who was to say that they would use all their genetic blessings for good?

"Then why did you allow it?" She was now thundering at her.

Hiashi had had enough of this. The Hyuga Patriarch raises to his feet and advances towards the elder. "I didn't allow it. That is why I disowned her." That much should be obvious. This woman was clearly forgetting her place. "And in case you forget, I lead this Clan. The elders advise me. Not the other way around." She'd gone too far.

Hiashi was tempted to disown her. The woman had always been a thorn in his side. The only reason he didn't was because she had once been an amazing ninja. One that the Clan still looked up to. She now rested on her laurels and her old age as she concocted whatever power play she was currently engaged in.

To put it quite simply, Hiashi didn't like this woman. "Forgive me, Lord Hiashi." And now, she was trying to backtrack.

"You are forgiven." Not really.

Hiashi half expected the woman to try knife him in his sleep. He'd just have to take extra care to only drink or eat something he'd prepared for himself. He couldn't prove it, but it was more likely than not she had poisoned a few of her rivals.

She had been a poison expert during one of the Great Ninja Wars. He wouldn't put anything past Kaya Hyuga. That much was for damn sure.

Kaya smiles and bows her head gratefully. "You are most merciful, My Lord." No. Not particularly, but he had other things to worry about besides her treachery.

Nera was actually going to go through with it. The wedding planning was the talk of the Leaf Village. Everyone knew that Sasuke Uchiha was planning on taking a Hyuga for a wife.

It was completely and utterly humiliating. Hiashi heard the whispers. The rumors were flying around faster than his Gentle Fist ever could strike an opponent. He was at his wits' end with the entire situation.

"I try." Hiashi nods. "As the old saying goes, forgiveness is divine."

He was no saint though, even Hiashi had his limits and his were being pushed. He still couldn't believe that Nera would betray her family in such a way. Being a Branch Member was unpleasant, but they were family.

"Indeed." Hisa shakes his head. "Though what are we supposed to do?" Hisa was another elder. "They're already the talk of the village, but we can overlook that. What is more dangerous is the possibility of them having children."

That was more than a possibility. Nera was a perfectly healthy woman and Sasuke was a man who wanted to restore his Clan. He doubted they were baking cupcakes in their spare time together.

"Yes, I'm worried about that as well." He'd be a fool not to be.

Though it wasn't as though he could stop them from being together in that fashion. He'd just have to monitor the situation closely as he kept one eye open for Kaya. Wasn't that woman ever going to die of old age?

* * *

Several exhausting hours later, Naruto was really beginning to rethink this Hokage Mountain Wedding Thing. It sounded awesome in theory, but in practice it was a pain.

"What a drag." Shikamaru tries to catch his breath.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at all of them. "Well at least it's done." That was true. "And it looks amazing." "That was also true.

The most important thing, Naruto guessed was that Sasuke was actually happy. He never thought he'd actually see the day when his best friend got married, but it was definitely happening.

The proof was in the pudding. Well more like, the proof was in the cake. Either way though, this was going to be completely awesome. Believe it!

"Well I better get back home." Sasuke sighs and shakes his head. "There's still so much that we have to do." Yeah. Like patching up the District.

Kiba laughs at Sasuke. "You mean you wanna get back to Nera." Oh boy. This wasn't going to end well. "You are so whipped."

Not surprisingly, Sasuke fires off a warning shot at Kiba. In this case, it was a fireball. Though by Sasuke standards, that was a fairly tame warning. It wasn't even an Amaterasu.

Naruto would take a regular fireball over an Amaterasu one any day of the week. Amaterasu fireballs just didn't go out. Not unless Sasuke wanted them to or they burned for seven days straight.

"You wanna say that again, Dog Boy?" Sasuke was twitching.

That was never a good sign. "Hey, hey!" Thankfully, Choji decides to intervene. "No need to fight over wanting to go home." He smiles.

The words did the trick because Sasuke peacefully leaves the mountain. He was likely going straight back to Nera. Which was probably a good thing. She was probably the only one who could calm him down right about now.

* * *

It had taken forever, but Nera was finally home. She was home and working on wedding invitations. She could have asked Sasuke to help her with this, but the very idea sounded so laughable.

Nera highly doubted he cared what the invitations looked like. Besides, they were more a formality anyway. Everyone who was going to their wedding already knew about it and so did her Clan.

Her Clan that likely despised her. Almost universally, at that. The only exceptions she could think of were Hinata and Hanabi. She sighs and holds the invitations closely to her heart. Nera could only pray that that her uncle wouldn't eventually turn those two against her as well.

"Something wrong?" She must have spaced out for far too long as Tenten might say.

She hadn't even felt Sasuke's chakra coming towards her, but he was in the kitchen now. He was in the kitchen and watching her hold onto the invitations for dear life.

"It's nothing." That was a lie, but it didn't matter.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. The man certainly could tell when people were lying to him these days. "Why don't I believe that?" In all fairness though, that was only to be expected. So many people had lied to the man for years, that sooner or later…he was bound to see through deception more easily.

"I was just thinking about my Clan." So she might as well confess. "I hope that Hiashi doesn't turn Hinata and Hanabi against me."

Sasuke sighs as he stands behind her and kisses the top of her head. He understood her worries, it seemed. Nera was now sure in his own way, he would likely try to comfort her.

"Hinata won't turn against you." Nera hoped he was right about that. "Hanabi, I don't know as well, but I'm sure she won't either. Besides, they aren't your Clan anymore." Sasuke smiles at her. "We still have to exchange our vows, but you're more of an Uchiha at the moment than a Hyuga."

That was an interesting way of putting things. She supposed it was true though. After all, she had been disowned and he was her fiancé. That and they were living together. So there was certainly a lot of merit to what Sasuke was saying.

"I guess you're right." She smiles at him. "Do you want to have a look at the wedding invitations?"

Sasuke smirks and nips her ear playfully. "I'm sure they're lovely." She squirms at that. "Though I'd much rather have a look at you." Yes, he was definitely becoming a deviant.

It was really amazing how far a little snow leopard lingerie would go. Her bridesmaids were still in shock about their relationship because of how quickly it had started and progressed to marriage, but so was Nera. She didn't mind though.

It was nice to know that Sasuke apparently couldn't keep his hands off of her. It only made sense, really. Fire was a very passionate element and he certainly embodied it just as much as anyone else from his Clan had.

"Mmm I'm sure you would." She smiles slyly at him.

Sasuke's hands were now on her shoulders and giving her a nice massage. "Mhm." The man's hands were like magic, she muses.

She was just beginning to thoroughly enjoy the massage when out of nowhere Nera, suddenly felt sick. "I'll be right back." Sick enough that running straight to the bathroom was absolutely necessary.

She barely made it to the bathroom in time before the vomiting started. So much vomiting that Nera was quite certain that anything she had eaten that day, hadn't stayed down at all. What was wrong with her.

Sasuke blinks as he follows her. "It's alright." The man was now dutifully holding back her hair.

She did appreciate that and would have told him as much, had she not been in the middle of emptying the entire contents of her stomach. It felt like an eternity until she was done, but Nera was well aware that in reality…it had only been a few minutes.

"I think that I need to go to the hospital." That couldn't possibly be normal.

She rarely got sick. Which was a fortunate thing for a ninja, really. They were constantly exposed to all sorts of harsh conditions and food was not always ideal, but still her health had always been nearly perfect. Well other than being born a Branch Member…

Being a Branch Member was certainly not a healthy thing to be. One didn't have any control over their own life. There had been every chance that she could have ended up just like her father, but Nera digressed. This didn't make any sense.

Sasuke nods at her. "Yes, I think you should get the chakra test done." Hmm. That didn't make any sense.

"I already know my chakra nature types." There was no need for that.

Sasuke shakes his head. "No. It's not about your chakra nature." He smiles at her. "If I'm right, it's about our child's chakra nature."

Those words left Nera Hyuga stunned. "Do you really think that I'm pregnant?" Of course, it had always been a possibility, but she had never actually spoken the words out loud.

"Well you're either pregnant, have a bad case of food poisoning, or you have the flu." Sasuke nods at her. "So I'd rather have it be the first option."

Sasuke really did have such a sarcastic sense of humor sometimes! "Maybe, I guess we should go check." She blinks as she looks down at her still flat stomach.

He beams at her and kisses her cheek. "Yes, we should." Sasuke definitely loved to tease her, but now Nera was worried she might have gotten his hopes up.

If she wasn't actually pregnant, she knew logically that wouldn't be the case for long. It was just that his eyes were practically shimmering with happiness. She didn't want him to be wrong, but Nera supposed that they could always try again later, if she wasn't. (And knowing Sasuke, later would be very, very soon…his stamina was quite impressive).


	14. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nera and Sasuke are finally getting married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

_It was a strange feeling,_ Nera muses to herself as she stares at her reflection in the mirror. A very strange and surreal, but wonderful feeling to know that her son or daughter was in a way attending the wedding.

"You look beautiful." Hinata smiles at her cousin as she weaves the purple orchid into her hair.

Of course, the child wasn't even out of its first trimester yet. He or she would have no personal recollection of this day. Still it was nice in a strange way to know that he or she was going to walk with her down the aisle.

Nera smiles back and nods at the other woman gratefully. "Thank you." She certainly felt beautiful.

"Are you sure that you want your hair down?" Ino smiles at her. "You almost always wear it down and it's your wedding day. So you could always try something new."

No. Nera was sure she wanted it down. There was no time to waste on experimenting with hair styles and while it may sound vain, she liked the way that her long tresses cascaded over her shoulders and back as if they were a chocolate waterfall.

It went along rather nicely with the majestic satin purple kimono she was now wearing. The sensual fabric moved with her beautifully and seemed to billow about her in a way that Nera quite liked. It also had a lavender sash tying together.

"I'm sure." She smiles. "Besides, Sasuke isn't marrying me based on how I wear my hair." That would be ridiculous.

She smiles as she pats her still flat stomach. Nera was sure that the baby thought so to. Sasuke was still so over the Moon about it. It was a wonder that he was even 'allowing' her to climb the Hokage Mountain in 'her condition.'

_Sasuke had taken her to the hospital immediately after she threw up. It was sweet, how worried and excited he was. Once, she had thought him capable of feeling nothing, but pain and anger. It seemed that he was bound and determined to prove that assumption incorrect though._

_"We need to see Lady Tsunade." He had just carried her straight inside the hospital._

_Sasuke apparently didn't believe in things like appointments. Honestly, that moment taught Nera one very important fact. She was going to have to teach her future husband some manners._

_Thankfully, the receptionist wasn't foolish enough to make the last Uchiha wait though. "Lady Tsunade, Sasuke Uchiha is here with Nera Hyuga and it seems to be something of an emergency?" Well that was one way to put it._

_She felt perfectly fine now. After all, Nera had just completely emptied out the entire contents of her stomach. Throwing up anymore, well it seemed like something that would have been possible to do._

_"Send them to Room 338, if they're still walking." Curt, Nera decided._

_That was how she would describe the former Hokage's response to the receptionist's description. Oh well. Even back then, the lavender eyed woman knew it didn't matter. What mattered was that Tsunade had agreed to see them._

_The poor hospital employee nodded. "Yes, they're still walking." That was true. "I'll send them right up then." She turned off the pager and smiled at them. "You may proceed to room 338."_

_Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. He quickly escorted her to the room in question. Very quickly. Perhaps too quickly._

_"HEY!" They bumped into someone pushing a meal cart. "Watch where you're going!" The jello went all over and they were not particularly pleased about that._

_The young man clearly hadn't noticed who he had yelled at though. "You watch where you're going." That was until Sasuke half growled at him and flashed his Sharingan and Rinnegan at him._

_"Oh Gods and Goddesses!" He bowed profusely. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." With that being said, the attendant quickly took off._

_Nera sighed as she dragged Sasuke into Tsunade's Office. "You're absolutely impossible." It had annoyed her, how he thoroughly traumatized some poor employee for no reason._

_Tsunade shook her head at them as soon as they entered and promptly handed Nera the chakra paper. If nothing else, Tsunade was an intelligent woman. Clearly, she understood why Sasuke would charge into a hospital._

_"The paper will turn the color of your chakra and if you're pregnant one dot will appear. Well one or two. Very rarely three or more." Tsunade smiled at her slyly. "I'm sure you can figure out what it means when there is more than one dot." To which Nera nodded as she gingerly touched the chakra paper._

_Sasuke watched like a hawk. He was so protective. It made Nera smile as she looked down at the paper._

_"Oh and in the rare instance where the mother's chakra matches the child's or children, the spot or spots will shimmer." Tsunade helpfully added._

_That was good to know. The white paper turned the familiar lovely light blue color of her chakra. Mostly. Towards the bottom was an indigo spot. She was pregnant._

_"It seems as though your suspicions were well founded." Tsunade smiled at them. "Congratulations." She shot Sasuke a glare. "Try not to destroy the village, if the child stubs a toe later on." Though the glare was half-hearted._

_Sasuke glared right back. "I make no promises." His was three-quarters hearted though as he spun Nera around. "That's wonderful news." He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head as he spun her faster and faster._

_That probably hadn't been his best idea. Nera immediately jumped out of his arms and ran straight to the bathroom. She had been wrong. Apparently, she hadn't fully emptied out the contents of her stomach, after all…_

"That's true." Tenten laughs softly at that thought.

Nera smiles. She was surrounded by her friends and two members of her family. Hinata and Hanabi were here for her wedding. Something that she was quite certain they would get an earful about later, but it didn't matter for now.

* * *

Sasuke was waiting at a beautiful silver alter that had all sorts of purple flowers woven into it. Lavender, lilacs, roses, carnations, lilies, and of course, orchids.

"Damn, you're fidgeting a lot." The alter was lovely, but Naruto's big, fat mouth was not.

It was stunning, sunny day with clear blue skies that seemed to go on endlessly. "You'd be fidgeting too, if you were about to get married." Sasuke rolls his eyes at his friend.

"What a drag." Shikamaru yawns loudly as though the entire affair was just terribly taxing for him. "I hope you and Naruto don't end up blowing up the mountain."

Sadly, that wasn't completely outside the realm of possibility and Sasuke knew that. He and that blonde had gotten into far more life or death battles than should ever be reasonably allowed. Usually, these battles were against each other.

"Looks like everyone from the old gang is here." Kiba grins and Akamaru barks in agreement.

At first, Sasuke hadn't been entirely sure about having a dog at the wedding. Though he supposed it was okay. Akamaru was a ninja dog and Sasuke had invited Garuda and Aoda. (A fact which was terrifying a few of their guests, but Sasuke didn't care).

Kakashi chuckles as he stands his ground. He was Hokage now and that meant he actually had the authority to marry people. Now, that was a scary thought. Still, Sasuke was glad to have him here.

Kakashi was the Hokage. Not even Hiashi Hyuga could deny the legitimacy of their wedding, if he was presiding over it. That and the CopyCat Ninja had been his Sensei. That mean something to the last Uchiha, even if he might never admit that fact out loud.

"I'm sure everyone is jittery at their wedding." He smiles at Sasuke reassuringly.

Shino nods in agreement as he leans down and pets Akamaru. "Kiba, you should probably have him fetch the rings." Right. The rings.

They definitely needed those. Just like they needed that massive red velvet cake in the background, all the delicious food and drinks that had been set out, those tables with their elegant white tablecloths, and the music that Garuda was playing in the background. (Sasuke had no idea how this was possible, but Garuda was now using his beak to play the harp).

"Very good." Aoda smiles at him and sways to the music. "Master Sasuke will surely be pleased at the progress you have made in your musical lessons." Well that answered that question, Sasuke thinks to himself.

Garuda was now practically beaming with pleasure at the praise and puffing up far more like a proud peacock than a hawk. It was both cute and mildly disturbing to watch.

"That's pretty fucking awesome." Suigetsu laughs at Sasuke. "Your Summons are musicians."

Yes, he supposed that it was. Though Sasuke would appreciate it, if Suigetsu washed his damn mouth out with some soap. This was his wedding day. Couldn't he at least pretend to have some manners for once?

"Everything looks great!" Choji smiles as Kiba sends Akamaru off to get the ring.

Lee and Gai were also there. "It's all so youthful!" Bawling their eyes out on the Hokage Mountain for all to see.

Sasuke shakes his head at that thought. "Right." So much for conducting themselves with dignity.

"Oh look." Jugo smiles pleasantly as he points towards an adorable little girl throwing some flowers, everywhere. "That must be the flower girl." Indeed.

It was Mirai. Kurenai's daughter was happily stumbling around. The flowers were being thrown everywhere and Sasuke smiles at that thought.

Truly, it was far too early to tell. There was a chance though that Nera was carrying a daughter and that their daughter might be a flower girl in someone else's wedding, one day.

"Yes, that's the flower girl." Sasuke nods in confirmation.

He still couldn't get over the shrillness of it all. Nera's stomach was still flat, but soon it would grow far rounder with their first child. He knew it intellectual of course, but it still didn't feel real yet.

* * *

Kaya scowls at Hiashi and the man barely refrains from scowling right back. This woman truly did forget her place far too often. It was frankly, quite maddening.

"I can't believe you allowed Hanabi and Hinata to attend that woman's wedding!" The elder was practically hissing at him now and he didn't care for it.

He was the Clan Head. Elders were worthy of respect and their opinions must of course be taken into consideration, but he was the leader of the Hyuga Clan and not her. She'd do well to remember that.

Hiashi turns his back towards her as he looks out the window and towards the Hokage Mountain. "I didn't allow them to do anything." His daughters were now following Nera's example and the two of them were showing signs of disobedience, but he was willing to indulge them to a degree.

It was bad enough that he had lost his niece. If he pushed, they might very well flee and Hiashi suspected that Sasuke would take them both into the Uchiha District, if they asked.

Which was why, he'd overlook this act of rebellion. Kaya, clearly did not feel the same way though. That much was obvious. Oh how he couldn't wait for the witch to drop dead.

"If you did not give your permission, you should go and do the proper thing!" He didn't know what that even was anymore. "You should drag them off of that mountain and bring them home!"

Hiashi feels his fist clench. "You go too far." He had never been tempted to Gentle Fist an elderly woman before, but Kaya proved there was a first time for everything. "They are my daughters and I shall handle their displays in whatever manner I see fit." Sadly, she was testing the limits of his patience. "Now, please leave before we both do or say something that we will regret."

She gives him a cold look as she heads towards the door. "You're actually going to stand for this. Pathetic." How dare she call him that?! "Back in my day, we had real leaders who would never have allowed another Clan to disgrace us!"

That was it. "I shall hold a trial for you." She was disloyal. "I can not disown you for your words alone without consulting the other members of our Clan, but I will make you regret this disloyalty. NOW, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Kaya's eyes widened. It looked for a moment like she was going to beg his forgiveness, but Hiashi wouldn't allow it. He was now storming off.

He had to get away from her before he did something unforgivable. A trial would be sufficient. Nera was one thing. She was leaving the family because she was marrying out of it. No one would judge him for disowning her. Unfortunately, Kaya was another.

* * *

Nera smiles as she follows Mira and Akamaru down the aisle. It was a bit strange to have a barking dog be the ring barer, but it was also endearing. Though it wasn't nearly as strange as seeing a giant hawk play the harp, she supposed.

"You look beautiful." Karin smiles at her from her position by the alter.

All the bridesmaids had scurried up there a few minutes before. Now, it was just up to her to make her way down the aisle. Fortunately, Iruka didn't seem to mind giving her away.

In her mind, it made sense. Her father was dead and her uncle obviously wasn't going to do it. Iruka had known her since she was a small child. So why shouldn't he be the one to fill this very necessary role?

"She's right, you know?" Iruka smiles as he finishes walking her down the aisle.

Nera mouths a quick 'Thank you,' as Kakashi begins. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the day that I never thought would actually come." Sasuke glares at Kakashi. "Ever since Sasuke was a Genin, he has indirectly been eluding to this day…well at least I hope so, anyway."

Oh boy. Nera tries to stifle her laughter as everyone stares in confusion at Kakashi. Well everyone except for Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. Sasuke was just glaring daggers at the man and his teammates were just laughing.

"He wanted to restore his Clan. That was one of his top goals and well, it is traditionally customary to marry before such a thing happens." He smiles. "Though of course, I respect those couples who have children out of wedlock too. Still, I always figured Sasuke was more traditional than that."

"FIREBALL JUTSU!" Sasuke fires off a warning shot and well, that did the trick.

Kakashi dodges and chuckles as he smiles at everyone. "Well, you get my point. Anyway, we are gathered here today to celebrate their Union." Yeah. Nera got it and the Hokage was very close to getting a Chidori. "If anyone has any reason why they should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." He smiles at the crowd slyly. "Though I can't say I would recommend objecting as it may prove very bad for your health."

"Honestly." Nera rolls her eyes at Kakashi.

Thankfully, no one objects. Though Nera was beginning to wonder, if having Kakashi preside over their wedding was really such a good idea. This could get embarrassing and very, very quickly.

"Wonderful." Kakashi beams at that knowledge. "Seeing as there were no objections, we shall proceed."

Nera laughs as Sasuke takes her hands into his own and mutters something that sounded like 'Finally,' under his breath. She wasn't entirely sure, if she heard it. His expression said it all though. The raven haired ninja was not amused by his former instructor's antics.

"Do you Sasuke Uchiha take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, honor, and cherish her for all of yours day? To stand by her side in sickness and in health? In good times and in bad? And to forsake all others?" That was quite the speech that the older ninja had just given the Groom, but Nera had no doubts what his answer would be.

Sasuke smiles at Nera and nods. "I do." Short and sweet.

Which was rather ironic, because sweet wasn't a word that was normally associated with him. Clearly, today was the exception to the rule.

"Do you Nera Hyuga take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, honor, and cherish him for all of yours day? To stand by his side in sickness and in health? In good times and in bad? And to forsake all others?" Kakashi's eyes were now twinkling in amusement at her.

Nera smiles because she had no doubts either. "I do." Not anymore, anyway.

"Then by the power vested in me, by well me and the Fire Nation, I pronounce thee man and wife." Kakashi's joke draws several chuckles from the crowd and much bawling from her teammates. "You may kiss your Bride."

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. He quickly kisses Nera. His wife and the future mother of his child (well children, eventually).

"Damn." Suigetsu blinks. "Didn't know he had it in him."

Not that Sasuke cared. All he cared about was that she was now his wife and they were going to have a family together. That and the feeling of her lips against his own.

"Stop being an idiot!" Karin smacks Suigetsu upside the head.

Though that last fact was more than a little amusing, Sasuke thinks to himself with a smirk. He certainly didn't mind seeing Karin smack the sword lover around.

Nera blushes though and breaks the kiss. "Sasuke, we're in public." Yes, they were. He was just making a public declaration was all.

"I know." Still, his Bride was actually blushing.

So he decides to stop. "We still have to throw the bouquet and garter belt though." With that in mind, he has her sit down and slowly slides the lacy fabric off of her lovely, long leg.

Legs that he had spent hours admiring, he observes with a smirk as he smacks Kakashi in the head with the garter belt. That would teach his Sensei to taunt him.

"Well, it seems as though it's my turn now." Nera smiles as she throws her flowers into the crowd.

The fight that ensued was rather vicious. Sasuke was suddenly glad he wasn't a single woman. They were worse than Orochimaru, Deidara, Danzo, and Madara, combined. Women could be psychotic at times.

"I got them!" Kurenai smiles as she waves them around happily.

Kakashi looks suspiciously happy about that development, but whatever. "Do you want to cut the cake?" He smiles at Nera.

She nods and smiles back. "I'm not really sure how we're going to cut it though." The young woman follows her husband towards the massive culinary masterpiece.

"Easy." He hurls some kunais at it and the they slice through the treat with astonishing ease.

Nera smiles at that. Her husband really was an excellent ninja. "Perfect." Naturally, she did what any woman would do on her wedding day.

She shoves some of the cake into Sasuke's face and he returns the favor. Who would have ever thought he could be so playful? The cake was delicious though.

The Bride could only hope that their son or daughter would allow her to keep it all down as Sasuke leads her to the dance floor. Graceful. That was Sasuke's dancing style.

Graceful, powerful, and sensual. Much like a big cat. It wasn't the first time that she had thought that, of course. Though it was still just as true as the first time she did.

"I'm fortunate to have such a gifted dancer for a husband." She laughs softly as he twirls her around the dance floor.

They weren't the only ones who were dancing though. It seemed that all the Rookies, her team, and even Kakashi and Kurenai were dancing. Some were better at the art than others though.

"Owe!" For instance, Lee had just stepped on Sakura's feet.

A fact that she certainly didn't seem to appreciate. It was mildly funny though. Not that Nera had anything in particular against the woman, other than her having carried a torch for her husband for years. It was just that one would imagine a Taijutsu Specialist like Lee would be better at dancing than that. Oh well.

Another hour or so of dancing, continues before they all set down to enjoy their meal. Sasuke had placed his hand on top of hers on the dinner table. A fact which didn't go unnoticed by their friends.

"I'm v-very happy that the match is going so w-well." Hinata smiles at them.

Sasuke nods and Nera notices that he was looking around as though to make sure no one was eating or drinking yet. "Very well." He smiles at them. "Tsunade recently confirmed how well actually."

Naruto shoots his best friend a blank look. "What do you mean?" Gods and Goddesses Bless the man, but someone needed to explain to him about _Kunais and Pouches_ , Nera thinks to herself.

"I'm pregnant." So she'd just be blunt.

There were some rather loud gasps and some people laugh. Some begin to get rather loud though and that was really hurting her ears.

"Well, it appears as though the Honeymoon has started early." Kakashi chuckles. "That should come as no surprise though. The two of them are overachievers." Nera blushes deeply at that. "Congratulations, Sasuke and Nera, I'm quite certain the child will be beautiful."

Sasuke nods at that. "Thank you, Kakashi." He rolls his eyes at him. "Though I could have lived without you reiterating my life goals in front of everyone."

"Sasuke, what kind of Sensei would I be, if I couldn't embarrass you at your wedding?" Kakashi laughs.

To which, Nera quickly holds onto her lover's hand tightly. The last thing either of them needed was Sasuke attacking the Hokage at their wedding. "That's a fair point." She smiles at Kakashi. "Well, we do thank you all for sharing this special occasion with us, but we have a Honeymoon to get to." Which might be the only way to keep her husband from turning their wedding into Kakashi's funeral actually.

Sasuke smirks at that. "She's right. GARUDA!" The hawk didn't need to be asked twice because he glides over to them swiftly.

She and Sasuke then proceed to get onto the massive bird's back. "We'll see you all in about two weeks." Nera smiles at them as she holds onto Sasuke's waist tightly and Garuda takes to the skies.

"THAT'S THE POWER OF YOUTH AND LOVE!" Gai gushes as they ascend, higher and higher into the skies. "I'm so proud!" And naturally, just to embarrass her a little more…Gai starts bawling as they take off for the Land of Tea.


	15. The Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Nera go on their Honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: Nera's issues with her Seal will be resolved next chapter.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement a few hours later as the Land of Tea comes into view. It would just be a few more minutes and the four of them would arrive at the hotel he had booked for them. Garuda, himself, Nera, and their baby.

"I know it was a long trip, but we're almost there." He pets Garuda lightly with one hand while cradling a sleeping Nera in his arms.

At some point the Hyuga, well Uchiha, woman had fallen asleep during the long flight to the Land of Tea. That was alright with him. She needed her rest. Nera was pregnant.

Pregnant. He smiles and kisses the top of her head at that thought. She certainly didn't look it at the moment, but he knew most women weren't going to start showing until at least the beginning of their second trimester and in their case that was probably a good thing.

"I can't imagine that fitting into that wedding kimono would have been easy, in another month or two." Sasuke laughs softly at the thought as the wind blows through his hair.

They were still flying high in the sky. He'd always enjoyed that though. As he had told Orochimaru once, the snake dreamed of flying through the air like a hawk, but it never could.

What was Nera though? Definitely some kind of white bird. A dove, swan, or crane immediately came to mind. Something graceful, but those animals were too docile in his mind to describe her. A snowy owl. That seemed right, if they were going with bird comparisons. Otherwise, he'd definitely say snow leopard.

"Mmm." Her eyes slowly flutter open. "I can feel you staring at me."

There was no point in denying the obvious. Sasuke had very much been staring at her. It was difficult not to.

She was beautiful and carrying their first child. Was this what love felt like? He wasn't sure, but it was nice. Whatever this feeling was.

Nera would have to get used to him staring. "That's because I am staring at you." He imagined that he would be doing a lot of it in the very near future, especially if she had managed to find any nice bridal lingerie to wear for their Honeymoon.

He was probably developing some sort of fetish. The raven haired ninja smirks at that thought. Well maybe, that didn't matter. Nera seemed more than happy to indulge him. She wouldn't be pregnant, if she wasn't.

"Mmm well I do admire the honesty." She smiles and leans up slightly to kiss him. "Where are we by the way?"

Sasuke returns the kiss and caresses her cheek. "We're in the Land of Tea." They were almost there. "They're such a good boy or girl." He smiles at her.

"What do you mean?" His wife looks at him in confusion.

Sasuke smirks at the question. "The baby hasn't made you get sick once while we were flying." As he said, their son or daughter was behaving themselves rather marvelously at the moment.

"Don't you dare give him or her any ideas." Nera rolls her eyes. "I do not want to be overcome with morning sickness while flying this high in the air and just think of poor Garuda's feathers." To which Garuda squawks in agreement and continues flying them onward towards their destination.

* * *

Nera wasn't really sure how long she actually spent on Garuda's back before the hawk descends and they land on the ground. Probably a few minutes. Though she knew one thing, her feet had barely touched the ground before Sasuke lifts her up into his arms, Bridal Style.

Her husband did seem rather fond of doing that. "Thank you, Garuda." Not that she was complaining. It was perhaps Nera's new favorite method of transportation.

The Summon quickly disappears as they make their way to a grand hotel. The Land of Tea was a famous tourist destination for a good reason. After all, it was beautiful and it had everything. It was also outrageously expensive, but that last part didn't seem to bother Sasuke.

That struck her as a bit odd. The raven haired ninja did seem to be the practical type. Then again, now that he had been pardoned, all his Clan's assets belonged to him.

"Here we are." Sasuke smiles at her.

A Clan that had numbered in the hundreds. Even if they had all been paupers, which they had not been by any stretch of the imagination…it would have added up. To say the least, their finances were likely never going to be a major concern for them.

If the whim struck her, she could probably just retire completely and be the Uchiha Clan Matriarch. "It's beautiful." Sasuke would probably like that. She could easily see herself just sitting on the bed for most of the day in his arms and playing with their children.

She'd probably grow fat from being lazy though. Well on second thought, that might not be an issue. There were other ways to train besides just throwing around kunais. Sasuke could throw his other kunai around and…well, she blushes at the thought.

"You're already blushing and we haven't even gotten to our room yet." Sasuke smirks at that as he carries her inside. "I must be doing something right." Cocky bastard.

Nera was about to tell him as much too, when a receptionist notices them. "How can I help you?" She smiles at them.

A pretty blonde woman. Civilian. This woman obviously didn't recognize either of them. That was probably a good thing. Well at least it was until Sasuke opened his mouth.

"We have a reservation for the Honeymoon Suite under Uchiha." That was all that needed to be said before the receptionist's eyes widen and she begins to shake as she quickly hands them their key.

The poor thing was obviously frightened half to death. "H-Here you go." Sasuke obviously wasn't in the mood to frighten her further, so he takes the keys and carries Nera down the hall.

"I cant wait to get out of this kimono." She had slept in it and the beautiful gown was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

Sasuke smirks at that and kisses her forehead as he opens the door to their room. "And I can't wait to see you out of it." Which was likely a good thing, she observes as her lover carries her inside their room.

It was highly unlikely that she was going to get much sleep while they were on their Honeymoon. Though she really, really hoped that the hotel had purchased sturdy beds for their Honeymoon Suite. Otherwise, explaining why they had broken the bed to the hotel staff was bound to get awkward.

**Warning Honeymoon Lemon**

"I'm sure you can't." Nera laughs as Sasuke sets her down on her own two feet in front of a mirror.

She wasn't really sure why, he had done that. Nera couldn't help, but suspect that Sasuke had done so on purpose. Sasuke Uchiha never did anything without a reason.

He smiles and slowly slides her sash off. "You said that you wanted to get out of it." That was true. "So I'm going to help you with that."

He wanted to undress her while she watched? That was new. Erotic in a deviant way. Her uncle would have a heart attack.

Hmm. On second thought, that was more of a bonus than anything. Nera had half a mind to scandalize Hiashi Hyuga with a letter detailing the events of their wedding night, but she wasn't quite cruel enough to do that. It was tempting though. Very tempting.

"Such a gentleman." She smiles as he slides the purple wedding kimono off her.

Sasuke brushes her hair away from the back of her neck and kisses her there. "Only for you." That was the truth.

Beautiful. She looked stunning with the kimono pooling around her deceptively dainty looking feet and clad in her snow leopard lingerie. Nera might portray herself as a very prim and proper woman to most people, but apparently she didn't mind indulging him in private.

"Good." She blushes at being half naked. "Because I would have to Gentle Fist you and the other woman, otherwise." Her jealousy was exciting.

He doubted that it was based only on pride. There was something else there. He bites her shoulder lightly at that comment. Nera should know better than to even joke about such a thing.

"Well fortunately for me, that's never going to happen." He smirks and slides one of his hands underneath the fabric of her bra and the other under her panties. "I doubt there is a woman who could capture my attention more thoroughly than you."

Nera gasps and blushes more when she feels his hands rubbing her womanhood and breasts teasingly at the same time. No only that, but she could actually watch him do it in the damn mirror.

"I shouldn't be the only one getting naked." She glances over her shoulder at him.

Sasuke's smirk still hadn't wavered, but he nods. "That's a fair point." He briefly retracts his hands, causing her to whimper in disappointment for a moment in order to do exactly that.

She could see him stripping behind her. His bare chest that was all sleek ivory muscle and the beginnings of his hips. The rest was firmly behind her though, but the fact that his wedding kimono was now laying on the floor told her that he was either naked or very close to it.

Nera shakes her head and turns around, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. She was happy to see that he was naked and well, it was Sasuke. He was also _very_ much prepared to officially consummate their marriage.

Sasuke kisses back eagerly. Savoring the taste of her kiss as his tongue glides along her own. Encouraging her to join him in their now increasingly familiar sensual dance.

He swiftly reaches an arm behind her and unclasps her bra, yanking it off rather unconsciously. "S-Sasuke!" Nera squeaks at that. Proving that she was indeed related to Hinata.

Of course, he felt no shame in undressing his wife. She was the future mother of his children and well, the results were rather speculator. He loved looking at her, especially without her clothes on as those breasts were something special.

Large, creamy white, and perky. They were also delightfully squishy, he thinks to himself as he slowly licks a nipple and yanks off her matching snow leopard panties. Her womanhood and shapely legs were now on full display and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"You said you wanted to get out of your kimono." He smiles at her smugly.

Well that was true. Nera hadn't really expected him to just yank off her lingerie like a caveman though. Then again, she probably should have expected it and Gods and Goddesses, toying with her nipples in his mouth.

Licking, tugging on them lightly with his teeth, and sucking. All of it was sending a wave of excitement straight to that most private place between her thighs. She was already getting wet and he had barely touched her.

"I d-did." Two could play that game though.

Nera takes his cock into her hand and begins to stroke him slowly. Just to tease him. He deserved it after all.

How they ever fit together so perfectly was frankly beyond her. "Nera!" He was so big and thick and yet, miraculously they still fit together.

Nature could be a wonderful thing sometimes. So was hearing Sasuke Uchiha pant and buck into her hand like that. It was amazing. One of the most powerful ninjas in the world was in a way at her mercy, all because she was playing with his kunai. Some things were apparently universal, no matter how powerful once became.

"That's what you get for being an evil tease." She giggles.

Sasuke was surprised that Nera could giggle, but he had been surprised by a lot of things since becoming her lover. He was hoping she'd continue to surprise him because he knew that their intimacy was far more…exotic than what her former Clan probably considered acceptable. (Which in all honesty, only made the entire concept more erotic…there was something to be said for breaking some taboos).

"I suppose I did." He kisses her lips once and then her neck before leaving a trail of them down the valley of her breasts and over her stomach.

Nera sighs in pleasure at the movements. Each kiss was soothing and yet, felt like a brand. Unlike the one that she had on her forehead though, this was one that she would gladly bare.

What she didn't expect was for him to get on his knees and part her thighs before burying his head between them. Oh and she most certainly didn't expect him to make love to her with his mouth. While she was standing up!

"S-SASUKE!" She blushes deeply.

He licks her slowly and teasingly while toying with her clit. "Activate your Byakugan." So good. It felt so damn good that Nera was barely able to follow his command.

Now, she knew why he had ordered it. She could watch him tease her in such a wonderfully wicked way in the mirror while it was activated. Which only made her wetter and wetter. Every stroke of his tongue only heightened her pleasure as did the feeling of him pushing two fingers inside her.

He smirks as he hears her pant out wantonly for him. Pleading for more of his touch. It was a heady feeling.

She always tasted so sweet. "Ah!" And made such delightful, sexy moans for him.

"Sasuke, I'm going to cum!" Good, that was the whole point, he thinks to himself with a smirk as she watches him coax her into an orgasm.

The fact that she could see everything, well that only aroused him further. He tastes her release and hears it when she cries out his name, but he wasn't done yet.

He moves away from his lover and gently coaxes her until she was sitting on his knees by his arousal. "Very subtle." She shakes her head in amusement as she takes the tip of his erection into her hot mouth.

"I don't have to be subtle." He throws his head back in pleasure and groans. "I can still taste how much you want me and you can clearly see how much I want you."

That was true. It was a rush to see his reaction. His ruby red eyes smoldering with desire as she sucks on him a bit harder and faster.

She was getting better at this. "I want you to touch yourself while you do it." Wait. What?!

Nera gives him a rather incredulous look while she lavishes the sensitive tip with her tongue and bobs her head up and down the length of his cock. He couldn't be serious. That was something that one did in private. Not with their lover watching them. Well at least that had always been the case in her mind.

"Nera, after everything that we've done together…that's what you're shy about?" Hmm. Sasuke did have a good point there.

She blushes the deepest shade of red that she had ever blushed in her life and rubs her womanhood while she takes as much of him into her mouth as she could. Much to his delight.

"Perfect!" The fact her Byakugan and the mirror were both present meant she could see everything.

There was something incredibly sensual about watching him buck against her as she teased herself with her fingers. So incredible that neither he soon pulls away from her and help stand up.

"I want you to watch us together." He licks the shell of the her ear while having her stand in front of him.

She could feel his erection pressed up against her inner thigh. Her face was still covered with a blush and she was soaked with desire. The image was beyond lewd, but also beautiful in a strange way to see him right behind her and to see his fully aroused cock pressed against her so intimately.

He kisses the back of her neck more and nudges her legs apart. "Because we look beautiful together." Nera gives a shy nod at that.

"Yes, we do." She smiles and tilts her head back just enough to kiss him as Sasuke thrusts inside her.

Perfection. This was becoming something of an addiction. Hot. She was so hot and tight. Warmth surrounding him as he buries himself deep inside her, making them both cry out in bliss.

"I guess it didn't really matter where we spent our Honeymoon." He pants out in her ear, caressing her breasts as he watches himself claim his wife again and again. "We weren't leaving the bedroom anyway."

Nera moans and arches back against him. Her arm reaching behind her and caressing the side of his face as they moved as one. "That's t-true. Gods and Goddesses!" It was perfect.

It was almost as if they were actually one person. The blended together seamlessly as he slams inside her again and again. Each thrust barreling them both towards the now familiar and addictive sensation of euphoria.

"Mine." He whispers hotly into her ear, sliding in and out of her faster and faster.

She could feel him everywhere. The warmth of his skin. The feeling of his breath. The taste of his kiss still lingered on her lips and her Byakugan ensured that she could see everything.

Nera could watch his breath hitch slightly with every thrust. See him joining them together and admire the way that his normally ivory white skin was now flushed slightly with the evidence of their lust.

"Y-Yes." For once, she didn't mind belonging to someone else.

This was a far different kind of slavery than the one she was accustomed to. She had actually chosen to be with him and this, felt wonderful. She was so wet and so close and every touch just made it feel even better.

He lightly bites down on her shoulder again and one final thrust sends them both spiraling over the edge. That was only the beginning though.

**End of Honeymoon Lemon**

* * *

After two weeks, Nera knew two things. The first was that she had never been more embarrassed than she had been when she and Sasuke had to explain why their bed was broken to the hotel manager. The second was that if she hadn't been pregnant at the beginning of her Honeymoon, she probably would have been by now.

"How did you break a brand new bed?!" The hotel manager was positively aghast.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "We're ninjas." Apparently, that was supposed to explain everything to the poor balding, middle aged man.

"Yes and?" He just didn't get it.

Nera could feel her face growing redder and redder by the minute. This was unbelievable. Couldn't they just pay for a replacement and leave without this embarrassment?

Sasuke gives him a dirty look. "We're ninjas on our honeymoon.'" He also shoves quite a bit of cash into the man's hand. "You can do the math. We're leaving now before you upset my _**pregnant**_ wife further and this white carpet becomes a red one."

The man was now sputtering, but Sasuke apparently didn't care. He scoops up Nera into his arms and carries her off. Well that was one way to end their Honeymoon, she supposed.

"Are you alright?" He looks at her in concern as he quickly grabs their belongings from their hotel room, before heading outside.

Nera nods at that. "Yes, I'm fine." Embarrassed as Hell, but fine.

Who really cared what the Hotel Manager thought of them, anyway? It was unlikely that they were ever going to see him again. Right now, Nera was quite content to let Sasuke cart her around like some sort of fairy tale princess and get some sleep.

Their Honeymoon had been an extremely enjoyable one, but it had also been an exhausting one. There was something to be said for ninja stamina, but even ninja stamina had its limits.

"Good." He smiles, once they had their things and Summons Garuda. "We'll be home soon and by now, I'm sure that your Clan knows of your pregnancy."

Oh boy. She could see where this was going and it wasn't anywhere good. Hopefully, she was wrong though.

"You aren't going to brag about the baby, are you?" She really didn't want to start a Clan War.

Though she supposed it was only natural, that Sasuke would want to strut. He was a proud father and this was something he had wanted since he was a small child. A family.

Sasuke smirks at her. "Yes. Of course, I am." He helps her onto Garuda. "A lot." He did look so cute when he was all smug though.

Oh well. "I'll indulge you this once, but try not to start a Clan War over it." Maybe, it was okay to let Sasuke get it out of his system this one time and that would be that. There was also the chance that she was going to go blonde overnight, she supposed. (It wasn't likely, but it was possible).


	16. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nera and Sasuke return to the Leaf after their Honeymoon, only to be drawn into some Hyuga family drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

The return trip to the Leaf felt like it had taken no time at all. Nera wasn't really sure how to feel about that fact though. At best, Sasuke was about to strut about like a peacock over the news of her pregnancy in front of the Hyuga Clan and at worst, well Nera didn't really want to think about what worst meant.

"Good boy." Sasuke smiles as they land and he gently strokes Garuda's cheek.

Her husband was a far cry from the monster that legend and rumors made him out to be, Nera muses. He had a strong desire for a family, Sasuke was a fantastic lover, and the man certainly did seem to appreciate his Summons.

Obviously, he had a tormented past. Most ninjas did though. It just happened that the raven haired man's was bloody even by their rather flexible standards.

Garuda squawks happily at the attention. "Don't worry." Nera smiles as she pats the other side of the enormous hawk's beak. "I'm sure that we'll be fine."

That apparently was the only reassurance that Garuda truly needed because he disappears in a puff of smoke. Leaving the two of them alone as the lovers made their way to the Hyuga Estate.

"Please try not to start a Clan War." Nera sighs as her eyes take in the familiar grounds of the Estate.

They were of course, beautiful. Beautiful and perfect. Unfortunately, they were too cold for her liking. These were now grounds that were maintained simply for their beauty or even for practicality. They were designed to make a statement.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "I won't start a war." He places his arm around her waist as they walk towards the door. "Not unless they're truly that suicidal. It's a war that they know they could never win." If anyone else had said that, Nera would have chalked it up to arrogance or delusion. She knew better though.

This was Sasuke. As surely as the Hyugas would always have impossibly green and immaculate gardens, Sasuke would win that fight. Fortunately, her husband's bloodthirsty reputation was greatly exaggerated though.

He was bloodthirsty, but only to those that Sasuke perceived as having wronged him. Her lover wasn't one to slaughter indiscriminately. A fact which was a tremendous relief to her.

Her family was fortunate in that respect. "Have I ever told you that your modesty is one of your biggest virtues?" Nera asks him dryly.

The Uchiha Patriarch chuckles as he rings the door. "Yes, you've mentioned it once or twice." Sasuke was also a master at sarcasm.

It didn't take long for the door to open. Surprisingly, it was Hiashi. That thought made Nera mentally gulp.

On the outside, the young woman tries her best to project an image of tranquility and calm, but on the inside Nera Uchiha was now panicking. Nera Uchiha. She would have to get used to that. Her last name no longer being Hyuga.

"What on Earth are you doing here?" Hiashi raises an eyebrow.

Sasuke smirks at him. "Exercising our rights as another Noble Clan to hold an Emergency Meeting regarding the bloodlines." That's when Hiashi's eyes widen and Nera knew that he knew.

Her uncle knew that she was pregnant and this obviously wasn't going to be pretty. This was going to be the opposite of pretty really. That much was obvious.

"Very well." He swiftly heads inside. "It will take a few moments to gather everyone in the Dinning Hall."

Sasuke nods at that. Her lover was radiating a sadistic, smug satisfaction. It would have been rather entertaining, if they weren't potentially on the verge of a Clan War.

Nera could only hope that somehow, her handsome husband would keep his temper. She knew that there were going to be objections to her pregnancy. Strong ones and Sasuke was nothing, if not very protective of their future child.

She was quite certain he had likely already picked out at least a dozen potential names without telling her. "That's perfectly fine." Sasuke glances at him smugly. "It's a lot easier to gather three Clan Members than five hundred." And now, her beloved was pouring salt on her uncle's wounds.

* * *

Orochimaru sighs as he looks over some of the files in the Sound Village. The files of the few documented 'hybrids' he'd found. It was all very fascinating.

"She won't let you get near her and we both know that." Kabuto chuckles. "It's sad, but it's also true."

Yes, for now it was. Orochimaru had high hopes that eventually she'd come around. After all, Sasuke had once killed him and since then, their relationship had progressed rather remarkably.

He shrugs at the silver haired man's words. "That may be the case now, but circumstances do change." Orochimaru had seen his own change at least half a dozen times in his life thus far.

"You'll also want to be careful about Kakashi." The medic adjusts his glasses and watches Orochimaru warily. "He's not particularly fond of you for obvious reasons."

Yes, he was well aware of that. Most likely it had something to do with Orochimaru 'stealing' Sasuke from him. Honestly, the man could hold a grudge. He was being perfectly ridiculous.

Hadn't he taught the other man everything that he needed to know? Hadn't Orochimaru made the Uchiha stronger? Not only that, but he was doing all sorts of useful research for Sasuke and his family. If anything, a little gratitude was in order.

"Doesn't matter." Orochimaru smirks. "We all know that Kakashi is just a placeholder for Naruto, anyway."

The other Hokage had made no secret of that. "Naruto isn't particularly fond of you either. I hate to say this Lord Orochimaru, but if anything…he despises you even more than Kakashi does."

Kabuto was such a pessimist today. "He also takes Sasuke's opinion into account more than Kakashi." Orochimaru smiles slyly. "Don't worry. All of that lingering tension will be resolved in time."

* * *

To say the least, Kaya was rather confused. Hiashi had suddenly summoned everyone and today was not the date of her trial. What in the name of the Gods and Goddesses was going on?

"Thank you for all arriving so swiftly." Hiashi sighs as he stands in the center of the Dinning Hall. "I know that it was rather short notice, but it seems that another Noble Clan wishes to make an announcement." He glances at Sasuke and Nera. "Please state it and be on your way."

That traitor and the demon were here. Kaya had known that Hiashi was going soft, but this was ridiculous. Then again, she could ignore it for now. There were certain laws that dictated that Noble Clans at least hear each other out on matters such as this.

Sasuke smiles at Nera and takes her hand in his. "As you all know, I recently took Nera as my wife." There was were quiet acknowledgements of this.

It was impossible not to know that. The conceited bastard actually had the gall to marry Nera on top of the Hokage Mountain! Honestly, where did the man get off on doing something like that?! What was wrong with him?!

"Yes, we're aware." Hiashi was pursing his lips.

Good. At least the man knew that this was all unnatural. Well on some level, he did anyway. That was something. Thank goodness for small miracles.

Nera smiles at Sasuke. "We've also just come back from our Honeymoon and we wanted to wait awhile to announce it to the rest of the village, but I'm pregnant." Kaya's eyes widen in horror at that.

There was stunned silence form all the Hyugas, except for Hanabi and Hinata. "And we're removing her seal." Those two traitors! They were actually sanctioning this by clapping?!

Sasuke takes out a kunai and presses it into the palm of his hand. Not a single person was making any sound now. Even the treacherous sisters were both quiet as mice as Sasuke channels his chakra into his hand and presses his bloody hand upon Nera's forehead.

She watches in astonishment and shock as the Jutsu slowly undoes the Seal. Kaya watches it disappear before her very eyes and feels her fury grow.

What was the meaning of this? "She is now a free woman as an Uchiha." now, the other Branch Members would get silly ideas into their heads. Silly ideas about having Sasuke free them.

This couldn't be allowed. "DIE! ALL OF YOU!" She had never been overcome with so much rage in all her life before.

Kaya just knew that she had to end this. She had to end the demon. His traitorous wife and the mixing of the bloodlines.

Everyone else was frozen. It was up to her to put a stop to this. It was up to her to defend their Clan and that was exactly what she was going to do.

"Gentle Fist!" She comes flying at the Uchiha and Nera with everything she had. "This ends now!" She wouldn't allow them to destroy her Clan!

* * *

Suigetsu watches as Jugo cooks dinner. "So do you think they're back from their Honeymoon yet?" They had been gone for awhile.

Jugo pauses as he adds some more spices to the pot. "I'd say they're probably on their way back to the Leaf by now." Karin and Suigetsu both nod at that.

It was strange really. Suigetsu couldn't process Sassy actually being married. Not only that, but Sassy was about to be a daddy. That was just really, really weird.

"I hope that the Hyugas don't pick a fight." Karin sighs as she hands Jugo a teaspoon to measure some herbs for their meal.

Suigetsu laughs at that. "They'd have to be pretty stupid to do that." After all, Sasuke was a badass. He could be an antisocial bastard sometimes, but the man knew how to fight. "That's a battle, that they aren't going to win and they all know it."

Jugo takes the teaspoon gratefully and throws another herb into the pot. He was making some kind of stew. Say what you want about the man, but he really knew how to cook.

"That's true." The gentle giant shakes his head and sighs. "They're a powerful Clan, but that would be nothing short of a slaughter."

Karin nods in agreement as she watches the water, waiting for it to boil. "Maybe, after we eat we should head to the Leaf." Yeah. That sounded like a good idea.

Sugietsu didn't think that Sassy was going to fly off the handle without good cause, but he knew the reality of the situation. It was very likely that he Hyugas were going to give him a damn good cause to fly off the handle.

"Sounds good to me." He smirks at the thought. "Who doesn't love dinner and a show?"

* * *

Sasuke's eyes narrow as he sees the old woman come flying at him and Nera. She was fast, especially given her age. He had to give her that much, but she wasn't fast enough.

_CRACK!_ He slams his fist into her chest and sends her flying back straight into the wall. "We came here to make a peaceful announcement and one of your Clanswoman attacked us." He glances at Hiashi. "She tried to attack myself and my pregnant wife."

There were gasps as everyone stares at Kaya. She was now laying against the wall and struggling to get up. Blood could be seen trailing out of the corner of her mouth.

"She probably has broken bones." Sasuke hears Hinata's voice.

Broken bones were very likely. That was an elder and Sasuke had probably used more force than was strictly necessary. He didn't care though. The woman had presented a threat to his family and he had dealt with it with far more restraint than she deserved.

"Hinata, tend to her." Hiashi sighs as his daughter flits over, but Kaya tries to smack her away.

She glares at Hinata. "Don't touch me." The old woman's voice was even more venomous than a serpent's bite at the moment. "You're a traitor. You're actually happy that the bloodlines are mixing." Her gaze only further hardens when it lands on him.

Sasuke feels one eye burn ruby red and the other transform into an enraged lavender. He knew exactly what this wrench was implying and he didn't care for it one bit. He should have killed her outright.

"It matters not what you think of our marriage." Nera's words were like ice. "We're legally married and I'm no longer a Branch Member. This was merely a courtesy call." She runs her finger through her long dark tresses lazily as she strides over to the other woman. "We were not required to even give you that much."

Hanabi watches her cousin with anxious eyes. "Nera, don't kill her." Pft. Sasuke liked Hanabi well enough, but he wished that the younger Hyuga Heiress wouldn't attempt to talk his wife out of ending the miserable woman's life.

She was going to be a problem. That much was obvious. Sasuke could easily envision a viper such as this trying to poison their wells or something in an effort to prevent the Uchiha Clan from being restored with Hyuga Blood.

Kaya was obviously a purist. Purists were dangerous, if they weren't kept in check. Clearly, that hadn't been done.

"Let us forget this unpleasantness." Hiashi sighs as he looks at Sasuke. "I do appreciate the restraint that you have shown her. She was already scheduled for a trial before this." That only made things worse. "I believe we have no choice, but to banish her from the Clan now."

Hiashi looks around at all the other Hyugas. "I normally would take a vote on such things, but this woman is now a clear and present danger to our entire family." He lets out a shaky breath. "Kaya could have started a Clan War with her actions. I have to do this for the sake of the Clan." He looks at Kaya. "With that in mind, I, Hiashi Hyuga, banish you from our Clan! You may take some time to collect your things and get out."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at that. "You do not sincerely believe that is enough to overlook her attempting to murder my pregnant wife, do you?" It would never be enough.

No. Sasuke had something far more specific in mind. Unknowingly, Kaya had played precisely into his hands and the Uchiha Patriarch was now going to take advantage of that fact. With great glee.

* * *

Kakashi sighs in his office. Mostly because he was aware of the date. Nera and Sasuke would be back soon and that's when chaos would strike.

"Is something wrong?" Shizune looks at him with concern.

Well not exactly. At least not yet, anyway. Kakashi knew exactly where this was going though and it wasn't anywhere good.

He points to the calendar. "Nera and Sasuke will be due back shortly." Shizune nods in confusion at that. "Nera is pregnant and I'm quite certain that my former student will be very excited to tell _everyone_ the good news."

Shizune was a smart woman. It wouldn't take long for her to connect the dots. Actually, it apparently only took 2.3 seconds.

"He's not going to do something crazy like announce her pregnancy in front of the entire Hyuga Clan." The brunette gulps anxiously at that thought. "Is he?"

Kakashi wanted to say no. He really wanted to say no, but apparently there was as very good reason why Itachi had called Sasuke his foolish little brother. The man could be extremely foolish sometimes.

"He is." The Hokage sighs and shakes his head. "Though I have no idea what we're going to do about that."

Shizune blinks and frowns at that. "I really hope that this doesn't trigger a Clan War." So did Kakashi.

Unfortunately, the Hyugas were a proud Clan and Sasuke was a proud person. The CopyCat Ninja could easily envision the entire Hyuga Estate going up in black flames, if any of them said one negative word about Nera or Sasuke's child.

"I hope so as well." Kakashi sighs as he gets up. "I think that I'll head towards the Hyugas and try to do some damage control. Just to be on the safe side."

Shizune nods approvingly at that. She was just as worried about what this all meant as he was. Kakashi could see it in her eyes.

"That's probably a good idea." Kakashi nods in agreement and swiftly sets off.

* * *

Hinata watches the entire scene warily. She didn't know what was about to happen, but she knew that it was important. Sasuke was going to claim the Right of Blood.

The fact that Kaya had attacked his pregnant wife meant he could do it, even if Kaya hadn't actually drawn blood. Her sense of dread was threatening to overwhelm the young woman at the moment as she watches Sasuke and her father square off.

"And what do you want instead of that? All we can do is banish her." Hiashi's eyes were fixed on Sasuke now. "Surely, you don't expect us to murder an old woman."

Sasuke smirks at that. Hinata didn't believe that Sasuke was a demon, but she knew that he was a vengeful person and so did Nera. Nera's expression towards Kaya was one of hatred at the moment though.

Her desire to protect her child must be superseding her desire to prevent a Clan War. Anything could happen at the moment and the entire Clan knew that. They were all waiting with baited breath to see what Sasuke would demand and praying that it was something Hiashi would grant.

"The reason why Nera married me was for her freedom." He glances towards his wife's stomach. "And her children's. Had Nera stayed here, her children would have been Branch Members just as she was."

"THAT IS THE NATURAL WAY OF THINGS!" Kaya's screams made Hinata feel as though her ears were going to bleed.

So she did the only thing she could. The Hyuga Heiress rips off her own sleeve and quickly wraps it around the other woman's mouth. That was the kindest thing that she could do for everyone involved at the moment.

Sasuke's eyes were filled with fire as he looks around. "It is not the natural way of things. Someone decided long ago to create this abomination of a system and today, someone is deciding to end it." Hinata feels her breath hitch as Nera stares at her husband proudly.

"That's right." Nera smiles at Sasuke and kisses his cheek. "If you wish to avoid further bloodshed, we are demanding that the Branch System be phased out." She glances around. "I understand that it can not be done overnight."

Hiashi's scans the entire room. He couldn't believe this. Of all the things that Sasuke could have asked for, the Hyuga Patriarch hadn't expected that.

"While I will leave my personal views out of it, how am I to make sure that releasing them from the Seal won't result in a civil war amongst my family?" He was too smart to give his personal opinion on such things.

No matter what Hiashi did, he'd alienate half his Clan. No. It was better to be neutral in this endeavor. That much he knew for sure.

Nera smiles at her uncle. "You can have everyone of them probed by the Intelligence Unit and swear not to strike out for revenge." She looks around. "In return the Main House Members will accept the elimination of the House System and treat Branch Members as they would have treated other Main House Members."

There were murmurs all around. Murmurs and grumbles. Some people were gasping and others were shouting. Either protests or sounds of celebration, Hiashi could hear it all.

The idea had been planted. Even if he refused Sasuke's request now, there was no going back. Sooner or later, the Branch Members would demand their freedom. At least in this way, he might be able to negate a small portion of the chaos that was surely about to erupt.

"I shall grant this request." Hiashi sighs. He was not a foolish man. "We shall begin the process of screening our Branch Members for less than noble intentions and gradually we will begin the process of eliminating the two House System in exchange for the slate being wiped clean between our two Clans." This was a battle that he wouldn't be able to win.

That and he had always wanted the Branch System to fall. He had just never had a good reason to do it. A reason that would prevent chaos from breaking out. Now, he had that.

"Good." Sasuke nods approvingly as he holds out his arm to Nera. "Shall we be going then, My Love?"

Nera nods and takes his hand. The two said nothing else as they strode out of the Dinning Hall together. Hand in hand as was expected for a husband and a wife.


	17. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sasuke and Nera are celebrating her pregnancy, danger lurks just around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: This takes place a few months after the last chapter. Nera is now five months pregnant. This story has largely had a romantic comedy vibe to it, but I decided to add some darker elements as well. Don't worry, I only write happy endings. It's just a certain someone deserves a chance to shine and make a heroic rescue of sorts. ;) You'll see what I mean in the next chapter.

Sasuke smiles as kisses the back of Nera's neck and glides one hand over her now round stomach. She was in her second trimester and now, could see and _feel_ the physical evidence of her pregnancy.

"Sasuke!" Nera squirms in his embrace as their child kicks in response to his touch.

They likely had a Taijutsu Specialist in the making. She knew that because Sasuke couldn't resist rubbing her now obviously pregnant belly. So he encouraged their child by rubbing her belly as often as possible.

This was both to Nera's amusement and her annoyance. Sasuke must have known that the kicks weren't painful so much as they surprised her. He'd stop doing it, if it was actually hurting her. Nera knew that for a fact.

Sasuke smiles again and kisses the top of her head. "Sorry." He wasn't, but Nera knew the truth. Her lover just liked knowing that their child was there.

They were really there and growing by leaps and bounds. It was fascinating for Nera to watch her formally flat stomach grow softer and rounder with their first child. She'd be lying though, if Nera pretended she hadn't already spent several hours in the mirror fretting about getting 'fat.'

The Uchiha Matriarch didn't fancy herself vain. It was just hard to go from being a proud ninja with a body that was mostly sleek muscle to this. Just looking down at her stomach filled her with both a sense of pride and anticipation and some embarrassment. Thank goodness for maternity clothes.

Back to her not so sneaky husband though. "We both know that you aren't sorry." She shakes her head and sighs as she leans back against him. "What time is it?" Nera looks back at him with her lavender eyes.

Sasuke glances at the clock. "It's about Noon." What?! How could she have spent half the day lounging in bed and cuddling with Sasuke. "We should probably get going. Our ultrasound appointment is at 12:30." Wait. Nevermind. That was a foolish question.

It was all too easy to just curl up in her very much overprotective husband's arms and forget everything. If Sasuke had been a raging wildfire before her pregnancy, he was now the soothing fire by a fireplace.

Engulfing her in his warmth and lulling her into a contented or dreamy state. That was until the bastard had to rub her stomach and 'wake up' their first child. Who naturally, couldn't resist saying 'Hello' to their father by kicking.

"Yes, we should be going." She nods as she slowly gets out of the bed.

It was the strangest thing to walk with her stomach protruding like this. Painful wasn't the right word to describe it. It was bizarre and now, her formerly graceful strides had been reduced to waddles.

The raven haired ninja on their bed quickly gets up and stretches out like a panther. Well at least someone was still graceful. Nera was beginning to look like a damn pufferfish!

Sasuke nods and takes her hand in his own. "Alright." He shakes his head. "I expect that we'll run into the Loser on the way."

Nera laughs softly at that. Yes, they most likely would run into one of their friends. They were all astonished by her pregnancy. Mostly because Sasuke was the father, but also because she was the first of their generation to get pregnant.

That was certainly not something she had been planning, but Nera didn't regret it. She now had an extremely doting (though smug) husband and a new family on the way while her old family was slowly making some very necessary changes.

"Probably." With that being said, they both head off towards the hospital.

* * *

Jugo shakes his head as he blocks Orochimaru from the doorway. Taka was back in the Sound and he was determined to be Sasuke's shield once again.

Months ago, they had gone back to the Leaf to prevent a bloodbath between the Hyugas and Sasuke's family. Fortunately, it seemed that their efforts hadn't been necessary and for that the gentle giant was very grateful.

_"That's weird." Suigetsu blinked as he watched Nera and Jugo head towards the Uchiha District._

_Jugo nodded his head in agreement. Those two had clearly come from the Hyuga Estate. It looked like the confrontation was already over. That or there hadn't been one because there wasn't a single scratch on either of them._

_They also both looked so pleased with themselves. It was if they had accomplished something amusing because even Kakashi was baffled._

_"It's very weird." The silver haired ninja startled them all by agreeing._

_Karin almost fell on her ass in shock. "L-Lord Hokage, what are you doing here?" A question that had been on everyone's mind, but only the red head had the courage to voice it._

_Kakashi smiled serenely at her. The CopyCat Ninja was very good at doing that, Jugo had noticed. Maybe, it was because of the mask. Perhaps, the mask was responsible for the serenity of the older ninja's smile._

_Well, Jugo supposed they would never know for certain because Kakashi almost never took that damn thing off. One of these days, Jugo was determined to see what was underneath that man's mask. Curiosity was a powerful force._

_"I'm just trying to make sure that Sasuke doesn't lose his temper." He chuckled as he strode over to Sasuke. "Care to tell me what happened?"_

_Nera smiled at him. "Well things did get out of hand, but because of that the Hyuga Clan will be slowly phasing out its House System." All of them had landed on their backsides in shock at that, except for Karin who had already landed on the ground before that._

_"H-How did that happen?" Jugo looked at them in confusion._

_It didn't make sense. As far as he knew, that family had a Caste system that was older than the Leaf Village itself. To suddenly get rid of it, seemed highly unlikely. Slowly phasing it out, didn't negate that fact._

_Sasuke smirked at that. "They tried to attack us. I invoked the Right of Blood since Nera is pregnant." Oh. That would do it._

_Kakashi laughed and smiled. "Well, I presume that means Ibiki and Shikamaru will be very busy for the next several months." Sasuke nodded at that._

_Several months at least. Jugo didn't think that a year would be out of the question. After all, the Intelligence Division did have other work to do. Still, this was wonderful news._

_"Congratulations." Jugo smiled._

_Suigetsu shook his head. "We can tell the other Rookies for you." Surprisingly, it had been the white haired ninja who offered to help out._

_They both nodded gratefully. "Thanks." Sasuke wrapped his arm rather possessively around his wife. "We're going to head back to the District. Nera should be resting."_

_His wife had rolled her eyes at that. Obviously, she didn't think she needed to rest. Though this was Sasuke. Jugo could already see what was going to happen. He was going to be one very overprotective father._

_Gods and Goddesses help them all, if this child ended up stubbing their toe or getting a scrapped knee…_

"You're not harassing them today." Jugo shakes his head. "It's a very special day where they find out the gender of their child."

This time, they were putting their feet down. There was no way that Taka was going to let Orochimaru be creepy towards Nera today. After all, the expectant parents had to be giddy with excitement for the ultrasound because they were expecting to find out the gender of their first child today.

"I'm not going to hurt either of them or the baby." Orochimaru twitches. "Do none of you understand the significance of this?" Oh they understood.

It was just none of them found it worth it. He, Suigetsu, and Karin knew better than to get in Daddy Sasuke's way. Apparently, Orochimaru lacked any sense of self-preservation though.

"Do you not understand that Sasuke will kill you, if you interfere?" Karin gives Orochimaru a dirty look and adds for good measure. "AGAIN?!"

Orochimaru sulks at that and Jugo would have laughed, if the situation hadn't been so serious. Seriously, they had just saved that man's life.

* * *

A short while later, Sasuke had to say that it was nothing short of a miracle. He and Nera had made it to the hospital without any incidents and Tsunade was now applying some sort of gel to his wife's belly.

"Don't worry." She smiles at her. "We warmed it for you."

Nera nods at that. His lover had been a bit skeptical of the gel at first, but it was necessary to make the ultrasound work. Sasuke smiles and holds her hand as Tsunade sets up the machine.

"We may or may not be able to tell the gender today." Sasuke nods in understanding, though he couldn't help but feel disappointed at that possibility. "Some children are 'shyer' than others."

He knew that it was ridiculous to assign personality traits this early on intellectual, but Sasuke highly doubted that was going to be an issue. He and Nera were not shy people. So it would surprise him, if their children were.

"That's alright." Nera smiles at her. "We would like to know, if possible though."

Tsunade nods as she looks at the machine. "Hmm. Let's see." She smiles. "Yes, you're right on schedule for five months. Everything looks as though it's developing normally."

Sasuke lets out a sigh of relief at that and nods gratefully. Tsunade either didn't hear it or was nice enough not to comment on it. Probably the latter.

"They're moving a lot." Nera giggles at that. "I think they're sucking on their thumb."

The busty blonde didn't seem to be in a hurry to deny that. "Yes, that's been known to happen occasionally." She smiles as she looks. "Squirming is right. I suppose it gets that from the Hyuga family. I'm told that they tend to be the hardest to identify the gender of."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at that. If it had been any other family, he would have suspected that was a joke. With the Hyugas though, that could actually have some basis in reality.

Nera blushes at that. "Well that side of the family tree isn't half as showy as the other one." Sasuke smirks at that.

His wife didn't seem to have any issue 'showing off' for him. Which was a good thing. He'd grown quite accustomed to a warm bed since their engagement and marriage.

"I suppose not." Tsunade chuckles at that. "It's a boy by the way."

Sasuke blinks at the ultrasound. "Yes, it's _**definitely**_ a boy." It was now rather hard to miss the gender of their firstborn.

Nera swats Sasuke upside the head and sighs. "Sasuke, you're looking at his _**arm**_!" Oh. Well that made sense.

"Owe!" He grumbles and rubs the back of his head. "I'm not a medic. How was I supposed to know?"

Tsunade looks as though she was rather close to cracking up. "Well as I said, it's a boy." She smiles at them. "Congratulations. It seems that he's right on schedule and very active."

Sasuke nods proudly at that. Good. The more active he was, the better in his opinion. That meant he was probably going to be fine.

It was just hard for him to believe that this was actually happening. He was actually married and he was no longer the last Uchiha. Nera was an Uchiha by marriage, but their son was an Uchiha by blood.

"Thank you." Nera smiles happily and pats her stomach. "We're very grateful, Lady Tsunade and now, we can really start mulling over names."

He was also a Hyuga by blood. Though Sasuke was less thrilled about that. It did raise some rather interesting possibilities. According to Orochimaru, their child would have one Byakugan and one Sharingan.

If each eye functioned the same way as it would for a 'full Hyuga' or a 'full Uchiha', that would make them very powerful indeed. Fortunately, Sasuke had already spoken to Orochimaru about any potential issues the Mangekyo Sharingan might develop down the line.

To say the least, Nera wasn't happy about it. "Yes, we are." She understood though and that thought made him smile as he also thanks the medic for her help.

_"Let's make one thing perfectly clear." Nera glared at Orochimaru. "I don't like you and I don't trust you." His wife had never been one to mince words. "But Sasuke trusts you and our children could use your medical skills."_

_That was true. Nera was three months into her pregnancy and her stomach was just beginning to show ever so slightly. They had to start thinking about their children's future._

_Orochimaru chuckled at that. "You've got yourself quite a feisty one, Sasuke." He didn't seem upset by Nera's contempt for him._

_The Sannin was likely used to such responses, Sasuke mused. He couldn't say that he particularly liked Orochimaru either. He did believe that the ninja was sincere about wanting to become a better person though._

_If Sasuke had thought that the Sannin was attempting to trick them, he would have killed him again by now. It was also a good thing that he wasn't dead for good. Their children did need this man's expertise._

_"You could say that." Nera activated her Byakugan. "It's likely that our children will develop the Mangekyo Sharingan at some point or at least one of them will." That was just a fact that both she and Sasuke had to face.  
_

_Orochimaru smirked. "You're worried about them going blind in one eye." Sasuke almost slit the snake's throat for smirking about such a possibility._

_"That's right." He activates his Sharingan and Rinnegan. "Which is why against my better judgment, I will allow you to research my Sharingan so that 'clones' of it can be created." He paused. "Assuming we have an even number of children, they could always exchange eyes later."_

_Orochimaru looked far too pleased about this prospect. "But you would rather have 'extra' Sharingans in reserve just in case."_

_Sasuke nodded as he took Nera's hand in his own to calm her. "Exactly. Can you do it?" He knew that Orochimaru was capable of almost anything from a medical prospective, but this was new ground._

_"I believe so." He smiled. "I'm surprised that you're trusting me with this."_

_Sasuke came running at him. "I'm not." He slammed a Seal into Orochimaru's forehead. "You see there are advantages to marrying a former Hyuga woman."_

_The Sannin hissed in response. Whether it was from physical discomfort or he was outraged at the treatment, Sasuke didn't know. He didn't particularly care either. Orochimaru had certainly survived far worse than that._

_"She taught me how to make that Seal. If you try to betray us, you will know extreme agony." Sasuke smirked at him. "You're head will feel as though it is splitting in two and you will not be able to focus while in such pain."_

_Orochimaru just started laughing madly once the pain had passed. Something that caused both Sasuke's and Nera's eyes to narrow. Neither of them was thrilled by that reaction._

_"I taught you well." The other man laughed more. "It seems that you have come up with a contingency plan for everything."_

_Nera simply nodded at that. "My husband would leave nothing to chance when it comes to our children." Her hand squeezed Sasuke's and Sasuke smiled in response._

_"That's right." Sasuke looked at Orochimaru. "I know that things such as this do take time, but it will likely be at least a few years before any of our children can activate their Sharingans and Nera is only three months along at the moment."_

_Orochimaru looked far too excited for it to be healthy. "Oh don't worry." His tongue ran along his bottom lip creepily. "I won't let you do."_

_The two lovers nodded in satisfaction and walked off together. They had done what they needed to do. None of their children would suffer the same fate as Itachi or the fate that Sasuke had never been forced to endure. That much they were quite certain of._

"Shall we go home, My Love?" Sasuke looks towards his wife.

Nera smiles and gets off of the exam table. "Yes, that sounds like a fine idea to me." With that being said, they both bid farewell to Tsunade and began their trek home.

It wouldn't take them long. Sasuke knew that. Still, he couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

Hiashi sighs as he looks over the latest reports from Ibiki. "I trust that you will find everything in order for this batch." The Hyuga Patriarch nods at the other man's words.

Ibiki was nothing, if not an extremely thorough professional. That much had been made painfully clear in the past few months. If there was ever any doubt about the other ninja's skill that had been erased several times over by now.

"Another twenty are scheduled to have their Seals this week then." He nods at that.

It was a painfully slow process. Unfortunately, this was the only way that anyone could see to prevent a bloodbath. All the Branch Members had to prove they weren't going to attack Main House Members once they were free and Hiashi was taking other precautionary measures to ensure that the reverse was also true.

There would be no civil war within his home. Well at least, not if Hiashi Hyuga had anything to say about it. That was why he was Clan Head!

Ibiki sighs as he chews on his toothpick. "That's correct. It all seems to be going rather well." Though Hiashi could see the man was exhausted. "It's quite possible that your great niece or nephew could be born into a world were no Branch and Main House Members exist at this rate."

Yes, that was true. The progress was slow, but steady. It certainly wasn't outside the realm of possibility that they would be finished with this process in the next four months.

"Good." Hiashi smiles. "I would like that." Sadly, it was too late to get Nera back though.

The woman had married into another Clan. A Clan that now had a great deal of contempt for his own. Hiashi doubted Sasuke would be particularly fond of Nera going near them.

"What will you do about that woman?" Ibiki glances at him. "I've done enough mind probes to realize that Kaya may be a problem later on."

Hiashi sighs at that. "I'm afraid that there's not much that can be done." He had already banished her. "She's no longer a Hyuga and what harm can an old woman like her possibly do to someone like Nera or Sasuke?"

"I suppose that's true." Ibiki shakes his head. "I may just be getting paranoid in my old age."

Hiashi rolls his eyes at that preposterous suggestion. "You're not old." Mostly because it made him feel old. "Because if you're old, then I'm old."

"Well if the sandal fits." Ibiki chuckles as the proud Hyuga Patriarch gives him a rather dark look for that comment. "You should wear it." How dare he?! Did Ibiki not understand who Hiashi was? He was the Head of the Hyuga Clan and he most certainly was not old!

* * *

A few minutes later, Kaya was certainly not a happy woman as she watches Nera and Sasuke speak with Naruto. The Hyuga woman may be old, but her hearing was still excellent and what she had overheard thus far was more than enough to make her blood boil.

"So was Granny Tsunade able to tell?" The blonde looks at his friends excitedly.

He was practically doing cartwheels. Though she probably should have expected that. Naruto had always been such an energetic sort.

Nera laughs at the other ninja's exuberance. "Yes, she was." The woman was practically glowing in the way that only pregnant woman could. "It's a boy." It made Kaya sick to her stomach.

This was an abomination. How Hiashi could have ever allowed this to come to pass was frankly beyond her understanding. He was even getting rid of the Caste System for them!

It was maddening. Hundreds, if not thousands, of years of tradition were being thrown away. The very foundation upon which their Clan was built upon was crumbling before her very eyes and thus far, Kaya had been powerless to stop it.

That would end though and it would end soon. She may have been banished from her Clan, but Kaya was still a Hyuga at heart. Something that Nera had clearly never been.

"The traitor." She had likely jumped right into the Uchiha's arms as soon as he smiled at her.

Her own personal happiness meant more to the woman than her family. She had no loyalty and her husband was a demon. Both of them needed to be eliminated as soon as possible.

It was a dirty job, but someone had to do it. This had to be stopped before it spelled the end of the Hyuga Clan. All Kaya had to do was to figure out a way to do it and then everything would go back to the way it was. The natural order of things.

How she longed for that day. The day when she would see her Clan following its traditional ways. It would also be the day when that traitor and the Uchihas would get what was coming to them. That thought brought a smile to her face.


	18. My Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Nera welcome their child into the world as Aoda dutifully fulfills his role as Sasuke's Summon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Well I think everyone is ready to meet the newest member of the Uchiha Family. With that being said, happy reading.
> 
> Chapter Notation: Approximately four months have passed since the last chapter. There is one more chapter after this. This story is not over.

_Nera was in labor._ That fact was as terrifying as it was exciting to Sasuke. His wife was currently laying on a hospital bed and gritting her teeth through yet another contraction.

"It's alright." He smiles at her and kisses her forehead. "I'm here."

Today, was truly the start of a new era. One that impacted both the Uchiha and the Hyuga Clans. Though in vastly different ways.

As he looks down as his wife's beautiful face that was covered in far too much pain for his liking, Sasuke knew that their lives would never be the same again. This was the beginning of their family. One that wouldn't be bound by the shackles of the past as the Clan of Nera's birth was.

Nera squeezes his hand. "I know that." A little too tightly for Sasuke's liking, but enduring her viselike grip was really the least that he could do at the moment. "I'm hardly the first woman to go through childbirth." That may be true, but it certainly didn't look like an easy process.

"I'm surprised that our village is still in one piece." Tsunade laughs. "First time fathers are always the worst, but this is Sasuke we're talking about." To Sasuke's humiliation, Nera joins the busty blonde in a giggle fit.

It wasn't his fault that he had panicked. Anyone would have in his position. Honestly, he had come right back for her.

_Sasuke had innocently been getting Nera something to eat from the kitchen when he heard it. "Sasuke!" His lover was panicking and just shy of nine months pregnant._

_That could NOT be a good sign. He was by her in an instant. His every sense on heightened alert for disaster._

_"What is it?" He looked her up and down and didn't see anything particularly amiss, though the bed had been wetter than it should have been. "Nera, what's wrong?"_

_She kissed his forehead. "My water just broke." Oh! "We need to get to the hospital."_

_Sasuke nodded at her. "Right!" He immediately Flickered off to the hospital, only to realize was alone. "Damn it!" The proud father had forgotten to take hold of his wife's hand before leaving!_

_Naturally, he did what anyone would have done in his situation. He came right back. Though as soon as Nera saw him. She rolled her eyes at Sasuke._

_"So much for not panicking." The lavender eyed woman sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now, we can go." Sasuke nodded in agreement and soon, they were back in the hospital._

_"I NEED A MEDIC!" His heart was pounded frantically in his chest. "MY WIFE IS GOING INTO LABOR!"_

_Well the sight and sound of Sasuke Uchiha having a panic attack had definitely done the job. Tsunade immediately raced down to them and escorted them into the delivery room._

_"Honestly, did you have to terrify every visitor and every member of our hospital staff?" The former Hokage whacked him upside the head and glared at him._

_Yes, he had to. This was arguably the most important day in his life! So he glared right back at her. "Of course. My wife is in labor!" It was at that moment, that Sasuke realized that he was really going to become a father._

_He had known that as a fact for awhile and the message had slowly sunken in over time. Still, Saskue had always known that there was a difference between knowing something and_ _**knowing** _ _something._

_"Well try not to blow up the hospital while she's in labor." Tsunade sighed in disbelief. "We do kinda need it."_

_Sasuke smirked at that. "I can't make any promises, but I'll try." No more words were said as Nera was helped into the bed and Tsunade prepared everything for the delivery._

"I'm worried about my wife and child." Sasuke rolls his eyes at Tsunade. "Is that such a crime and Nera, I think you just broke my wrist."

"AHHH!" She winces in pain. "S-Sorry." Though judging by the sounds of her groans, Sasuke was getting the better end of the deal.

Sasuke Uchiha was now very, very glad that he wasn't a woman. Childbirth sounded like some form of Medieval torture to him., if it could make someone like Nera scream like that!

* * *

"Do you think we should try to go into the delivery room?" Naruto frowns as he sits in the waiting room with Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata, Hanabi, Gai's Team, and Taka.

To say the least, it was getting more than a little crowded in here. The other Rookies probably would have come, if they weren't terrified. Whether they were more terrified of Sasuke or Nera was hard to tell, but the terror was real. That much Naruto knew for sure.

Sakura shakes her head quickly. "I might be able to get away with it because I'm a medic, but I wouldn't recommend anyone else trying to it." Yeah. Maybe, she was right. "This is kinda a special time for the parents and the baby. You don't wanna get in the middle of that." Or Sasuke's Chidori.

Gai nods as he sniffles. "That's true." He gives them a thumbs up. "The Power of Youth and Love is so beautiful though."

"Yes, it is." Lee was flat out bawling. "Gai Sensei, to celebrate the birth of friend Nera's and Sasuke's first child, we should run a thousand laps around the village after this!"

That sounded pretty crazy. "A thousand laps?" Then again, this was Lee and Gai. "Why would you do that to celebrate the birth of a baby?"

"He's right." Gai nods determined. "We shall run these laps while walking on our hands!" Oh boy.

Naruto like Bushy Brow Sensei and Bushy Brows, but they were kinda nuts. There was just no getting around that. Hell, even Tenten was groaning at their proposed celebration.

Kakashi sighs and shakes his head. "Well let's just hope that we all make it through this in one piece." Yeah. Kakashi Sensei had a point there.

Sasuke was really, really wound up about this. Naruto understood though. His best friend had wanted a family for so long that it was only natural he had been walking on eggshells since basically the beginning of the third trimester.

"I hope that the kid isn't born spitting fireballs." Suigetsu laughs. "Cause that would really suck when they have a tantrum."

Karin swats her the white haired man upside the head for that comment. "You're such an idiot sometimes." Only sometimes? Ha!

Suigetsu whines at that and Jugo shakes his head in amusement. Naruto was pretty sure that the gentle giant was more than used to their bickering by this point. It kinda reminded the blonde of him and Sasuke.

They always fought like cats and dogs. At the end of the day though, they did care about each other. So much so that they were willing to die for one another and the sapphire eyed ninja knew that deep down, it was the same way for Taka too. That was what it meant to be a team.

"I hope that Nera is alright." Hanabi sighs. "I read that it takes awhile to deliver a baby, especially your first."

Hinata nods and pats her sister on the shoulder reassuringly. "Yes, it does." She then smiles at her. "I'm sure that she'll be alright though. Nera is very strong." Yeah. That was true.

Naruto had to give her that much. It wasn't just any woman who could handle leaving her family and marrying Sasuke. Not to mention, she was kinda in the middle of helping Sasuke to restore his Clan.

"She'll be fine." Naruto grins at all of them. "Believe it!"

* * *

Gods and Goddesses knew how many hours later, Nera Uchiha most certainly did not feel fine. She felt as though she was literally being ripped in two and Tsunade was now her worst enemy.

"You're doing great." Pft. She should Gentle Fist this woman. "Just keep pushing!"

Keep pushing, this woman was out of her mind? Never had Nera experienced such agony. Her child must be the size the Hokage Mountain or something.

Sasuke kisses her forehead. "You're almost there." She was suddenly rather tempted to smack him.

Next time, he could push the Hokage Mountain out and she would offer the forehead kisses. Yes, that sounded like a fine idea to her.

"AHHH!" Another contraction had just hit.

Fast and furious. Surely, there must be an end to this torture in sight. Maybe, she should have asked for the anesthesia after all.

No. She didn't need that. Her pregnancy was perfectly normal and women had been doing this since the dawn of time. Nera Hyuga could do this. She would do this because she had to.

Tsunade smiles at her. "Just keep pushing." Though as soon as she was recovered, she was going to Gentle Fist the ever living Hell out of the blodne woman. "You're almost there."

It was only by gripping Sasuke's likely broken wrist and looking into his eyes that Nera found the strength to push and to push again. Over and over until a cry pierces through the hospital room and Nera Hyuga sighs in relief.

"You did it!" Tsunade smiles as she hands the child over to Shizune to examine.

The woman was now coming over to help her clean up as Sasuke was anxiously looking at them. He was looking at them to see if something had gone wrong. Nera couldn't help, but feel anxious as well.

It felt like an eternity, but eventually Shizune smiles. "Congratulations." It was such a sweet smile. "You're the proud parents of a beautiful baby boy." The smile was so genuine as Shizune walks over and places their son in Nera's arms.

Their beautiful son. "He's perfect, Nera." Sasuke gazes down at him in wonder as he kisses the top of her head. "Just like his mother." And just like that, Nera smiles because all the agony she had just endured had been worth it to bring this perfect little being into the world.

* * *

Orochimaru was less than thrilled as he strides into the hospital with Kabuto at his side. "We're here to see Sasuke and Nera Uchiha." He had just heard the rumor that Nera was in labor and the Sannin was privately fuming.

Why had no one in formed him of this? Had he not spent hours upon hours researching Sasuke's Sharingan? In the hopes to that his children would never have to worry about going blind from overusing the Mangekyo Sharingan?

"Oh I'm sorry, Sir." The receptionist smiles at him. "You'll have to wait in the Waiting Room along with the rest of their party. I'm afraid no one, but the parents and medics are allowed in the delivery room."

What? That was positively outrageous! What was the matter with these people. Did they not know who he was? He was Orochimaru. A Sannin and should be treated with more respect than some common hospital visitor.

Kabuto sighs as he grabs Orochimaru's hand. "Come." He smiles. "I'm sure they'll be done soon enough and then we can meet Sasuke's son."

Yes, that's what they would have to do, Orochimaru supposed. It wouldn't do to cause a scene. Though he was going to give them both an earful after the baby was born. How could they have forgotten about him?!

* * *

_Perfect._ He was perfect in every conceivable way. Sasuke had no idea how he could have helped to create something that sweet, innocent, and well fragile. He had though. Somehow.

"He has your hair." Sasuke smiles at the chestnut brown locks on his son's head.

Nera smiles at that as she runs her fingers through the cooing infant's hair. "Your texture though. Silky and spiky." Those two things sounded like a contradiction, but Sasuke knew they were true.

He sincerely suspected that if he had wanted to, Sasuke could have had a mane like Madara. He didn't want that though. He'd have to spend half his day just washing his hair and well that wasn't something that the Uchiha felt like doing.

"Shizune already gave him his shots while she was holding him." Tsunade smiles at him. "So you're free to cuddle him as much as you like."

That was good because Sasuke doubted either of them were in the mood to let the adorable bundle go anytime soon. He had Nera's creamy white skin, but his facial features. The boy also his mother gorgeous lavender eyes, though where shaped like Sasuke's.

The picture mixture of both of them. "Thank you." Nera smiles at Tsunade as she begins nursing the perfect mixture.

Well alright. "I guess he does take after me more than you, after all." Sasuke smiles smugly.

Nera rolls her eyes at that. "How do you figure? He has my eye, hair, and skin color." He probably shouldn't tease her so soon after giving birth, but the proud father found that he couldn't help it. "Though I will freely admit he has your hair texture and bone structure. Well that and your eye shape." It was to much fun not to.

"Well that and he seems to share my deep appreciation for your breasts." Sasuke smirks.

To which Nera blushes and the medics giggle. "S-Sasuke Uchiha!" As the new found said, it was just too much fun not to tease his wife. "Honestly, I can't believe you would say such a thing in front of our newborn son!"

Sasuke didn't see what was wrong with it. The adorable infant was perfectly content, cuddling up to his mother's chest and nursing. Not that Sasuke could blame his son. That's exactly what the raven haired ninja would have done in his position.

"Relax." Sasuke pauses and adds. "We'll give him the full kunai and pouches talk after he graduates the Academy." After all, no son of his was going to be as oblivious as Naruto Uzumaki about such things.

* * *

Back in the District, Kaya was waiting and waiting. She knew that they would be returning in a matter of days. Nera would need some time to recover, but soon. Very soon she would put an end to this.

"Kaya Hyuga." Well at least that had been her plan until she ran into a giant snake!

The woman had never seen a serpent of this size before. He was easily as big as the hospital and he could apparently talk. A Summon then. He had to be a Summon.

One who knew her name. "Who wants to know?" Her eyes narrow at the vile creature.

He must have been one of Sasuke's Summons. She had heard that the man had two Summoning Contracts. One with hawks and the other with snakes. Well this certainly did prove the latter at least was true.

"I am Aoda." Right. Like she cared about what a snake called himself. "One of Master Sasuke's Summons and it is my job to protect this territory."

Wonderful. Of course, that abomination couldn't be normal. Oh no. Sasuke Uchiha couldn't just have a normal guard dog. No, he had to have an enormous guard snake.

"And I am Kaya Hyuga." She smirks at the beast. "My job is to protect the Hyuga Clan from filth such as yourself and your master!" With that being said, she prepares to launch a Gentle Fist attack at him.

Unfortunately, it never came. Before Nera knew what hit her, the serpent swung its mighty tail and it smacked straight into her.

_Smack! Crunch! Smack! Crunch!_ Over and over, Aoda swung his tail into the vile woman. Only after he was sure that he had broken every bone in his body, did he pick her up in his mouth.

"Master Sasuke will be ever so pleased that I took out the trash before he and his Mate returned home with the Hatchling." Aoda nods to himself as he disappears in a puff of smoke. He'd just bury the woman's body in another dimension where no one would ever find it.

After all, what kind of Summon would he be, if he couldn't defend Master Sasuke's territory?

* * *

Nera was still scoffing at her husband. "Well, my deviant husband, what shall we call him?" The man was impossible.

How could he say such things in front of their child. Their child who was not even a day old at that? Clearly, Sasuke was a filthy lecher. Though he was a lecher who was looking down at the baby with stars in his eyes. So Nera could forgive him.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to call him Itachi." He smiles at Nera. "Our son will have the life that my brother was denied to him."

That was sweet. Though it was also a lot to live up to. "Alright." She smiles down at the bundle in her arms. "That sounds like a fine name then." If anyone could do it, it would be their adorable child.

What was markedly less adorable though was when everyone came charging in. First there were the teams. Team Seven, Taka, and Team Gai all stampede in at once. Really, it was a wonder that the door hadn't been broken by their little show.

It didn't stop there though. No. Hinata and Hanabi had come to visit her as well. That thought made Nera smile. Unfortunately, her smile didn't last.

"Orochimaru." Her voice was now coming out as a hiss as she clutches little Itachi to her chest. "Kabuto." She was tempted to get out of the bed and kill them for even daring to breathe the same air as her son.

Orochimaru clucks his tongue disapprovingly at her. That only further served to magnify her fury. How dare he look at her as though she was a child? Didn't that viper know what she had just been through.

"I was most disappointed when I had to find out that Nera was in labor form a random villager." The Sannin sighs. "Though I forgive you as I know that you've all been rather busy today."

Naruto shakes his head and darts between Orochimaru and the family. "Yeah. So why don't you go beat it for now?" His eyes narrow. "You can do all your freaky medical research later. Today is all about family."

Sasuke nods his head in agreement. Nera notes with more than a small degree of satisfaction that her lover's Rinnegan and Sharingan were both spinning and the older ninja was now looking a little less cocky.

"I merely wanted to see the boy." Orochimaru smiles. "He's such a handsome one."

Sakura punches Orochimaru. "Stop being creepy!" Yeah. Nera definitely was in the mood to second that motion.

"He wouldn't be Orochimaru, if he wasn't creepy." Suigetsu laughs.

The man did have a good point there, Nera observes as she stops nursing Itachi and cuddles him more closely to her chest. Sasuke was now holding his tiny little hands and trying to settle the boy down. He was now beginning to get fussy.

"Friends there is no need to fight!" Lee smiles as he darts over to Nera. "After all, today is a most youthful day."

Her son apparently agreed because little Itachi was now trying to yank Lee's eyebrows off. Fortunately for her teammate, he was a newborn and thus, not very strong yet.

"Awe." Tenten giggles at that. "He's so cute!"

He had better be cute, after everything Nera had been through. Though that was true. Her son was absolutely adorable.

Jugo smiles as he looks down at him. "He's got your face, Sasuke and his mother's eyes." That was damn right.

If nothing else, she could always count on Jugo to be the most sane member of Taka. "Yes, he does." And Karin followed closely behind.

Sasuke was ahead of Suigetsu in that department, but Nera didn't kid herself. Her lover could be pretty insane sometimes.

"Alright everyone." Kakashi shakes his head. "We don't want to overload them."

Hinata and Hanabi smile as they make their way over to Nera, Sasuke, and the baby. "He's so beautiful!" They both giggle at once.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "Well I prefer the term handsome, but yes." That was her husband. He was already defending their child's honor, even if her cousins had obviously meant it all as a compliment.

Itachi had obviously had enough of all the excitement though. He stares to cry and well that was there. As soon as their son started crying, Sasuke starts pushing.

"Out!" He was practically growling now. "That's enough for one day, I know that you all want to see him." Of course, they did. "But you're all being too loud and scaring him."

Nera didn't have the heart to tell Sasuke that he was being just as loud, if not louder than their friends. Oh well. She certainly wasn't going to argue. Right now, Nera just wanted to cuddle up to their son and her husband. And of course, she wanted to sleep.

"Hey!" Some of their friends were apparently the most astute individuals. "Sasuke, chill!" They should know better than to argue with Daddy Sasuke. "We're leaving! Sheesh! Sheesh!" Nera definitely hears Naruto protesting, but he was far from the only one.

Oh well. They'd apologize later, she thinks to herself with a yawn. For now, the new mother just wanted to rest.

"Are they gone?" Her voice sounded slurred even to her own ears.

Sasuke nods at her and kisses her forehead. "Don't worry, they're gone." He smiles at her. "I'll watch Itachi while you sleep."

Nera nods approvingly at that. "Good." She shakes her head. "You have no idea how close to castration you came today. The pain was immense."

Sasuke gapes at her and Nera tries to stifle a laugh. He actually thought that she was serious. She had only been joking. Mostly.

"Joking about how much I adore your breasts is out of line, but you want to say THAT word in front of our SON?!" Her normally regal lover was now gaping at her like a fish.

Nera nods at him. "That's right." She smiles at him slyly. "Remember, Sasuke. Mother knows best and I'm a mother now."

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement and kisses her. "Yes, you are." He smiles proudly down at Itachi as a beautiful purple butterfly flits by him. "And I'm a father." A butterfly that lands on his forehead for some strange reason, but it was cute.

Nera couldn't help, but laugh at that. "Yes, you are." She smiles. "You're also the man I love. Which is why I didn't castrate you."


	19. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years later, Nera and Sasuke are still enjoying parenthood and their lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. For those of you interested, feel free to check out my other stories and profile for update rates. Anyway, thank you all for giving this unconventional pairing a try. Nera x Sasuke appears to be a fairly successful pairing. With that being said, I hope that you all enjoy the grand finale of An Indecent Proposal.
> 
> Chapter Notation: This takes place ten years after the previous chapter. For those interested, the last section will explain all about the butterfly and the subject of reincarnation is touched upon. This story is not intended to endorse or disparage anyone's religious views (or the lack of them). If reincarnation is not your thing, you may skip the last section. It's more intended to be comical than spiritual though. Be that as it may, I will put up warnings for when the butterfly section starts. If you choose to skip it, the story still works fine without it. This is just something of a bonus section.

"Itachi, do you know where Hizashi is?" Nera looks at her oldest child hopefully.

Hizashi was her second-born son was now six years old and the Uchiha Matriarch knew what that meant. "I think he's outback with Father." Itachi smiles at her. "Father wants to teach him how to make Fireballs today. So you should be able to find them, once you smell the smoke."

Of course, he did. Only Sasuke would think teaching their young children to breathe fire was normal. He had originally wanted to try to teach them how to make fireballs at four or five, but Nera had talked him down to six.

She smiles at her eldest son and kisses his cheek affectionately. "I suppose you're right." His hair had grown considerably and now was beginning to look like Madara Uchiha's in style. "I'll be back in a moment."

It was striking to say the least. Hyuga eyes with brown hair, styled like an Uchiha's, but with Sasuke's face. Itachi was only ten, but he already had his own fan club. Much to his embarrassment and Sasuke's amusement.

"Yes, Mother." He nods at her as the brunette quickly strides off towards the back of their house.

Itachi had been right. Sasuke was teaching little Hizashi how to make fireballs. It was quite the comical sight to say the least. Watching her son take deep breaths and expelling smoke from his mouth.

Thank goodness that their homes were all fireproof. All too soon, it would be time for her younger children to learn this Jutsu. Emiko and Mikoto had already learned it and it was only a matter of time before Kenji and Nozomi followed in their siblings footsteps.

"Breathe deeply." Sasuke nods at Hizashi reassuringly. "It's alright. I don't expect you to get it on the first try." He smiles at their son. "I certainly didn't at your age."

Hizashi was named after her father and he shared his own father's raven black hair. Though it was styled just like her father's and his eyes were black like Sasuke's, he had certainly inherited Nera's skin tone and bone structure.

"I got it!" He laughs at his father. "Watch this!" He takes a deep breath and expels a fireball.

Nera smiles at that and walks over to them. "That's very good." She looks at Sasuke. "We still have to take Nozomi and Kenji to their Entrance Ceremony in about an hour."

As if on cue, the four year old, fraternal twins bound over to them. "We're ready!" They were both bright-eyed and bushy-tailed to say the least.

Kenji was named after his paternal grandfather and basically looked exactly like a mini Sasuke. The only real difference was he had brown hair instead of black. That and he had manifested his lightning affinity far earlier than the Uchiha Patriarch had. Which was a bit odd, but neither parent had chosen to dwell on it.

"Yes, you are." Sasuke smiles proudly at them. "Well I guess it's a good thing, that they've gotten looser with enrollment ages." Indeed. "I doubt they would have been able to wait another year."

"We're big kids now!" Nozomi beams at her father. "Just like our big brothers and big sisters."

Her name meant hope or wish and she lived up to it. She had Nera's hair and lavender eyes. Though her bone structure was definitely Uchiha in nature. (She had also activated her Sharingan the earliest of any of their children at age three because of an incident with a hive of bees).

Needless to say, she had used it and her Byakugan to dodge the insects and well, the bees did not make it. Nozomi wasn't particularly fond of bugs. Something that they made sure never to tell Hinata's teammate, Shino.

"Did Hizashi make his first fireball?" A quiet laugh is heard as Mikoto appears out of nowhere.

Nera wasn't sure how her eldest daughter did it, but she had perfected a Jutsu that allowed her to become completely invisible. The perfect camouflage.

"Yes, I did it!" Hizashi grins at his older sister.

She and Emiko were both identical twin girls. Mikoto had midnight black hair that reached all the way to her hips and lavender eyes. Her skin tone was creamy white just like Nera's as well. As for her sister, Emiko, she looked exactly the same. The only difference was that her hair only came to her shoulders.

"That's wonderful news." Emiko comes racing over.

Their eldest daughters were both eight years old. Sasuke was rather clever. Their children had all ended up being spaced out over the span of a decade with Itachi being the eldest at ten, their first twins were next at eight, Hizashi was six, and finally their youngest twins were both four. No more though.

Nera was not having anymore children. She adored them all, but six was more than enough for her. As far as she was concerned, the Uchiha Clan had been fully restored. Even if her children all only had two children later on, that meant a dozen grandchildren and so on.

Sasuke nods in agreement. "We just need to get to Itachi and then we'll head off for the Entrance Ceremony." He smiles.

"Oh he's out front." Nera smiles at her husband.

The Uchiha Patriarch stretches and nods. "Alright. We might as well head off then." That was a good idea, Nera thinks to herself. It was rather difficult to corral six children, even at the best of times.

* * *

"So you figured it out then?" Kakashi watches Orochimaru with wary eyes.

He was in the Sound Village with Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Taka. He might no longer be Hokage, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to watch the Sannin like a hawk.

There was no need to elaborate as to what Kakashi was referring to in his mind. Orochimaru knew. He had to know.

"That's right." He smirks. "I was able to make 'clone's of Sasuke's eyes." That smirk always made the CopyCat Ninja want to punch the other man. "So the children will have no issues with Mangekyo Sharingan transplants, even if some of them never develop their Sharingans to that level."

There were six Uchiha-Hyuga children. While each of them had the potential to develop Mangekyos, that was far from a certain bet. Ideally, a sibling's eyes were the best to match for a transplant, but it would be best…if they were all at the same stage of development.

Suigetsu shakes his head as he chugs down his canteen of water. "It's still really creepy how you cloned his eyes, but whatever." The swordsman laughs. "At least this way, Sassy doesn't have to go berserk later on."

All their children could now manifest the Byakugan in one eye and the Sharingan in the other. The age of activation for the Sharingan ranged, but all the children had been able to use it by age four to eight for some reason.

Kakashi did wonder about that. He could only assume that since the Byakugan seemed to manifest essentially since birth, that it had somehow speeded up the Sharingan's evolution as well. The implications of that were fascinating, but ones that he would never bring up to Orochimaru.

"That's true." Orochimaru nods.

Jugo smiles as he tries to calm everyone down. "Well Nozomi and Kenji are enrolling at the Academy today." Bless the gentle giant, Kakashi thinks to himself. Someone had to do it and it certainly wasn't going to be them.

"Already?" Karin blinks. "Seems like just yesterday, they were babies."

Suigetsu nods at that. "Yeah. Who knew that Uchihas had a Mating Season?" He snorts at the thought. "Six kids. Damn they must be like rabbits or something in the sack."

Kakashi, Kabuto, and Orochimaru all groan at that while Karin smacks the Hozuki. "You're such a damn pervert!" That was true.

Some perverts were better at hiding it though. Clearly, the water lover just didn't fall into that category. Oh well.

"Owe!" Suigetsu glares at her. "Why do you say that like it's a bad thing?"

That was a fair point. Being a deviant could be a very enjoyable process. It all depended on who you decided to share your love of the carnal arts with.

Speaking of carnal arts though, Kakashi was happy that Taka had all found roles in the Sound. Karin was as medic. Jugo was now training Ninja Cats and Dogs and well, Suigetsu took missions that made the most of his skills with a sword.

Karin rolls her eyes at him. "You're not supposed to do that stuff in public." Right. So it was in private that those two had crazy makeup sex, Kakashi assumes.

"Well you didn't mind me being a pervert last night!" Suigetsu sulks.

Well that was one relationship confirmed. Kakashi supposed that he should count his blessings that those two hadn't had children. That would have been a catastrophe in the making.

* * *

A short while later, Sasuke smiles when they arrive at the Academy. Naruto was giving a speech along with Iruka. Shockingly enough, the blonde was actually pretending to be a dignified Kage for once.

"Welcome." Naruto smiles at all of them. "Today is your first day as Academy Students and in a way, the beginning of your ninja careers. All your friends and family are here to support you in continuing on the Will of Fire."

Itachi shakes his head at the Hokage and smiles at his father. "He actually thinks that we believe him to be a dignified statesman, doesn't he?"

Sasuke snorts at that. "Yes, I believe he does." They both knew the truth though. Once a loser, always a loser. "Just humor him and pretend to be impressed."

Itachi nods at that and Sasuke smiles at his family as Naruto continues his speech. Nozomi and Kenji were both on his shoulders and his other daughters had made their way to towards the front of the crowd. Mikoto and Emiko certainly did enjoy being right where the action was.

Those two were inseparable. Which was a bit terrifying really. Mikoto with her Invisibility Skills and Emiko with her Genjutsu Skills made for quite the fearsome combination.

"Hey, can you move a bit?" Emiko smiles at a boy in the crowd. "My sister and I want to get a better look." Emiko was the more assertive of the sisters though.

Mikoto was content to just let the cards fall where they may, unless someone messed with her favorite kunai set. "Sure." The boy smiles back. "Just as long as I can get a look at that kunai set you've got there. Those look pretty awesome." Oh boy. This wouldn't end well.

Mikoto smiles sweetly at him. "If you want to look at the kunai set I can make sure you get a very good look at them as you're pulling them out of your shoulder." To which, the boy wisely scurries off towards the back of the crowd.

"You _**always**_ do that!" Emiko sighs at her sister.

The elder Uchiha nods. "It's my favorite set." She smiles. "Besides, they were a gift from Father." Yes, she was a sweet and kind, little girl until someone messed with her kunai set.

Hizashi shakes his head as he looks up at his father. "Girls are crazy." That was true, but unfortunately for his second-born son, his mother had heard that.

"What was that?" Nera raises an eyebrow at the six year old.

Their children were all intelligent. Intelligent enough that Hizashi knew to apologize and quickly. Sasuke smiles at that fact.

Hizashi was a carefree one. "Sorry, Mother." He wasn't nearly as competitive as some of his siblings, but he was rather proud of creating a fireball on the first try. (He was also a Sensory Type).

She shakes her head in amusement. "That's what I thought." Apparently, his wife had accepted their son's surrender.

"We're all very happy to have you here." Iruka smiles at the crowd.

Nozomi beams as she sits on her father's shoulder. "We're happy to be here too!" There were some chuckles at that.

"Yeah!" Kenji laughs. "I can't wait to show you guys my Fireball Jutsu when I turn six!"

Kenji was well, he had been affectionately nicknamed Sparky. The boy could already perform one regular Chidori and maintain a Chidori Current for approximately two minutes, despite the fact he was four.

Sasuke realized that was out of order. Usually, fireballs came before a Chidori. He'd stopped questioning it though. Their children were certainly talented. There was no denying that.

"Yeah." Naruto laughs. "I'm sure you'll be throwing fireballs in no time."

The rest of the ceremony passed without incident. Naturally, their children went off to play with their cousins and the other children for a bit while the adults made small talk.

Sasuke really, really hated small talk. "It's a very youthful day!" Lee laughs.

"I do hope the Academy is fireproof." Shino chuckles.

Nera shakes her head and laughs softly. "I'm sure that the Academy can handle it." She leans into Sasuke's arms. "After all, it's hardly the first time that they've taught Uchihas."

That was true. Sasuke wasn't really sure how, but somehow the Rookie Nine and Gai's team had all made it to adulthood and they had all flourished. Most of them even had children of their own.

Hell, Naruto was a father now. A father of three. Two girls and one boy. Sasuke wasn't sure how that had happened. Hinata must have explained _Kuanis and Pouches_ to the idiot at some point, he supposed.

"That's right." Iruka smiles warmly at her. "We can handle it." Sasuke nods approvingly at that.

Good. They would have to. There was no way that their children weren't going to be fine ninjas one day.

After all, Itachi and Hizashi were already at the top of their respective classes. While Emiko and Mikoto were constantly battling each other for the top slot. Not to mention, Itachi had already expressed an interest in becoming a medic. With that in mind, Sasuke felt confident that they all had the makings of fine ninjas. He couldn't be prouder of them.

* * *

Later that evening, Hiashi was doing his best not to twitch. He, Hinata, Hanabi, Naruto, and their children had all been invited to dinner. To celebrate Nozomi's and Kenji's entrance into the Academy.

"Damn." Naruto shakes his head in disbelief. "You and Sasuke are just never going to get along."

No. They were not. After all, it was because of Sasuke's underhandedness that Nera was no longer a Hyuga. Though thankfully it had lead to the end of the Caste System within their Clan. So there was a silver lining to all of this.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at that. "We've learned to tolerate each other over the years." As soon as the Uchiha Patriarch said that though, all the children started laughing.

Wonderful. Even the children understood how much he and Sasuke disliked each other. Apparently, he was not nearly as skilled at hiding his emotions as Hiashi had believed himself to be. Such a pity.

"They've actually improved their relationship a lot." Hinata smiles sweetly at her nieces and nephews.

That was putting it mildly. At the very least, there was no longer a clear an present danger of a Clan War breaking out. Not terribly long ago, that had been a very real possibility.

"Lady Hinata is too charitable with her description." A giant snake eye's presses towards the window. "Master Sasuke and Lord Hiashi will never get along. Like cats and dogs. Speaking of dogs though, would you like her bones, Hiashi?"

Hiashi's eyes widen at that. "Her bones?" He wanted to ask what the snake was talking about, but he had a pretty damn good idea what he meant.

Aoda's tongue flicks through the window. He was laughing with his tongue. Gods and Goddesses, this serpent was actually laughing about murder.

"Yes, that viper's bones." Aoda smiles at him. "Her name was Kaya, I believe and she was going to attack the District many years ago." Hiashi could easily imagine the beast's tail swaying happily as he discussed this. "I took out the trash, but I realize that it was probably wrong of me not to give you the opportunity to properly burry her."

Gods and Goddesses give him strength. Sasuke's Summon had murdered a member of his Clan. Well more accurately, it sounded as though he had been trying to defend his Master's family.

"I don't require the bones." He shakes his head.

Hanabi nods as she takes another gulp of her tea. "Indeed. She doesn't deserve a proper burial, if she was going to attack a family with a newborn baby." That was true enough. Though Hiashi suddenly felt a little ill.

"My, look at the time." It was as good an excuse as any. "It's late. We should return to the Estate, Hanabi."

Hinata nods at that. "Father is right." She smiles at Naruto. "The children will be waiting for us and I'm not sure Lee will be able to handle them for long."

Naruto laughs and rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah. You're probably right." He grins at his friends. "We'll see you guys later." With that being said, everyone besides the Uchiha's quickly disperses. It was probably better that way.

Hiashi didn't really want to think about what Aoda had just said or his reaction to it. He was actually believed to know what had happened to Kaya after her banishment. The mystery had never been solved, until now. It hadn't been old age. It had been Aoda.

* * *

"Why does Great Uncle Hiashi dislike Father so much?" Kenji looks up his parents curiously, once the others had left.

Nera rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "Well it has to do with how your father and I got together." How could she ever explain this to children?

It had made perfect sense at the time. Really, accepting Sasuke's proposal had been the practical move. It meant that she could be free and her children could be free, but it sounded so much worse than it was explaining it to idealistic, young children.

"That's right." Sasuke smirks. "Your great uncle wasn't too pleased with my proposal."

"It's so romantic!" Emiko giggles. "Fighting our great uncle for the right to marry Mother!"

Oh boy. This was going to be rather difficult to explain. Nera sighs and goes over to pet Aoda. "Here. The wine is for you and Garuda." She smiles at the Summon. "This tale is going to take awhile to tell."

"Thank you, Mistress Nera." The serpent takes the large case of wine into his jaws and slithers off.

Right. Well that was taken care of. "One day, I was training in the Forest of Death." Nera shakes her head at the memory. "That's when I sensed someone watching me."

"Never try to sneak up on someone with Hygua blood in them." Sasuke smirks.

"That's right." Mikoto nods. "We're very aware of our environment thanks to the Byakugan."

Yes, that was accurate. Hmm. Now, where was Nera? Oh right. She was trying to make their love story one suitable for children's ears.

Nera nods and plays with her hair anxiously. "So I pinned him to a tree and then he got out of my hold. It could have been the end of me." She shakes her head. "I didn't know your father very well back then and he had quite the fearsome reputation."

"You were afraid of Father?" Nozomi blinks in confusion.

Sasuke shrugs at that because Nera knew he knew what she knew. "Most people were back then. Though she stood her ground." The Uchiha Patriarch smirks at the memory.

"Yes, he placed a purple orchid into my hair and proposed to me." Nera nods at them.

"Is that why purple orchids are your favorite flower?" Hizashi smiles at her.

It was indeed why purple orchids were her favorite flower. So Nera nods at the question, before continuing on. This story was a long one, but she would do her best to give them the shortened version.

Sasuke's smirk was still going strong. "At first, she thought my proposal was rather indecent." He shrugs again at that. "Your mother wasn't wrong about that though. We barely knew each other at the time."

"You proposed to Mother on a whim?!" Itachi stares at his father in shock.

Nera nods at that. "That's accurate enough." She sighs at the memory as she kisses Sasuke's cheek. "What he offered me was a fantasy wrapped in a daydream and hidden within a fairy tale and yet, eventually I did say yes."

Perhaps, she should explain about the Caste System. Then things might make more sense to their children. Yes, that was exactly what she would do. Though it seemed Sasuke was way ahead of her in that regard.

"Back then the Hyuga Clan was divided into two houses." Sasuke twitches at the memory. "The Main House. They were essentially royalty amongst the Clan and the Branch House." Nera watches him twitch again. "They were essentially little more than slaves and by marrying me, your mother would become free and I would get a family. It seemed like a perfectly mutually beneficial arrangement."

Itachi nods at that. "It grew into love though." Nera nods at that.

"Oh yes." She smiles. "Your father and I do love each other very much." She rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "Which is just one of the many reasons why we had all of you."

That's when a purple butterfly flits into the room. It was strange how that butterfly always showed up on special occasions. It had become something of a family pet, she supposed.

Idly, she wonders how the butterfly had lived this long. It should have died of old age by now. Oh well. That was a matter to ponder for another day.

Their daughters giggle at that and their sons laugh. "Yes, so it's really thanks to my indecent proposal that you were all born." Sasuke soon joins them in laughing.

Nera blushes and nods in agreement. "Yes. Sometimes happiness comes from the most unexpected of places." She smiles and kisses Sasuke, who kisses back. Much to the mutually shared disgust of their children. (They were still a little to young to appreciate activities such as kissing).

* * *

**Warning Butterfly Bonus Scene**

The butterfly watches the entire scene with amusement. It looked like his plan had worked after all. Years ago, he had ensured that purple orchid fell down at the right time.

Naturally, that had spurred his foolish little brother into action. After all, Itachi may be a butterfly now, but Sasuke was still foolish. Clearly, he had needed a little push.

_My namesake is adorable though,_ Itachi thinks to himself as he watches his family have dinner together. He had done the right thing. As indecent as it meddle with his brother's love life, it had to be done.

That and Sasuke's proposal may have been indecent, but it had resulted in a happy ending. And well, Itachi was a sucker for a happy ending as much as the next butterfly was.

He was rather fortunate to have been reincarnated as a butterfly with his memories intact this time around. Next time, he was hoping to be reincarnated as a tiger or something though. And if he was really lucky, he might be one of his nieces or nephews Summons. Purrhaps, one of them would have a tiger contract.

_Sasuke has a Snake and a Hawk Contract. So it only makes sense that at least one of them would also get a Summoning Contract,_ Itachi muses to himself. Yes, that would be fun. Idly, he wonders if catnip had the same effect on tigers as it did on housecats. Oh well. That was a matter for another day.

_"Good job, foolish little brother."_ The butterfly flits over to Sasuke and pokes his forehead. _"You'll be a grandfather in no time. I just hope that you aren't too cruel to whatever boys are foolish enough to propose to my nieces."_

"Look!" Mikoto giggles. "There's a butterfly on Father's nose."

Sasuke sneezes and nods. "Well there was a butterfly on my nose." That was rather annoying.

Oh well. Itachi flutters around in agitation. He'd certainly suffered worse indignities in his lives than being sneezed on. Once, Shino had actually tried to capture him. He had quickly learned that was not going to happen though, Itachi thinks to himself with a smirk. (Well as much as butterflies could smirk, anyway).

"Yes, there was." Nera smiles at them. "Just remember, just because the proposal seems indecent at first, doesn't mean it won't work out."

Sasuke twitches. "And just remember, if anyone annoys any of you, I am more than happy to Chidori them." Well some things would never change. His foolish little brother's first impulse would always be violence when it came to protecting his family.

"That's true." Nera smiles. "Well at least Orochimaru is behaving himself." That was true. "It's a good thing that I managed to sneak down during a Sealing Ceremony once and learned the Jutsu. Otherwise, that might not be the case." Clever woman.

Her stealth skills must be exceptional. Then again, what else could one possibly expect from the current Uchiha Matriarch. Their mother would have loved Nera, Itachi observes.

"Yes." Sasuke smirks. "That's one way to keep him in line." He looks at all their children. "Alright, it's late. Time for bed." He shakes his head. "If you all go to sleep without compliant, we'll go to the village festival tomorrow and you can watch the fireworks."

Well bribery was a very effective parenting tactic, the butterfly decides. Because really, who could argue with results like that? The children all rush off towards their rooms and prepare for bed.

"And the same of course, applies to their father." Nera laughs as Sasuke scoops her up Bridal Style.

Sasuke smirks at her. "Oh I'm definitely going to bed without compliant." Was his foolish little brother foolish enough to try for lucky number seven? "It's just we might not fall asleep for awhile afterwards."

Nera laughs and snuggles into his chest. "Mmm. I do like the sound of that." Itachi was sure she did. "Just make sure to get the sign and use the Soundproofing Jutsu."

Itachi could clearly see why she was a prodigy now. "Oh don't worry, I won't." The woman was indeed highly intelligent, he observes as Sasuke carries her up the stairs with a smirk.

_That was mildly disturbing,_ the butterfly decides as he flies off. After all, his foolish little brother needed some privacy because Itachi knew what his brother was up to. Sasuke was definitely trying to convince his wife to go for Lucky Number Seven.

Either way though, his job was done here. Sasuke was happy and had a thriving family of his own. With that thought in mind, Itachi flies off in search of a nice place to settle. A place where he could watch his family grow and thrive as Itachi waited for the next indecent proposal to occur. It was too bad that butterflies couldn't eat popcorn really…


End file.
